Shallow Depths
by FuriousHope
Summary: Sequel to Petals on the Sea. Persephone Jackson has been through a lot. She's survived torturous titans, several wars, and disownment. Now, she must face another war and a quest that'll leave her with more questions, then answers. fem!percy
1. partial Ichor

Chapter One-

Movement was not possible. Not without excruciating pain shooting through her body. This was the first thing she noticed. The second was that she couldn't remember where she was, a fire crackled somewhere to her right and low voices talked outside the room she was in. She didn't recognize them. The memories did come, but slowly, and in the form of dreams. They were gentler, a way to escape the pain in her body.

Xxx

"Persephone." The voice broke through the haze that Kronos had created around her brain. "Percy." The word hissed into her ear and a hand covered her mouth as she began to scream, trying to jump to her feet. Whoever it was held her down with one hand, forcing her to open her eyes. "Be quiet." He nodded to her before lifting his hand from her face. "Follow me." His voice was less than a whisper, but in the silence around her, she could still hear it. Triton and Theseus still slept peacefully in their beds, snoring softly.

"What do you need?" she growled as soon as they were outside the cabin. "And how'd you get in?" her voice was escalating quickly and Achilles smirked at her, but didn't answer. They wandered about a mile down the beach, to a sheer cliff that overlooked the ocean and was almost eyelevel with the moon.

"Dionysus wanted me to give this to you." He handed her a small backpack that was filled with something heavy.

"You dragged me out here to give me a backpack?" she hissed, getting angry that Achilles had woken her up for this.

"No, I dragged you out here so you could tell me why Dionysus is giving you a godly drink." He stated, leaning against the cliff edge and watching her closely.

"Wait, what?" she ripped the bag open and pulled a small water bottle that was filled with a light teal liquid. "What's this?" she questioned. Achilles shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm no exactly sure, but each of the gods has their own color. Hades is Black, Apollo's is gold, Artemis is silver, Poseidon is green, and Triton's is a royal blue, to name a few."

"So mine is technically a mix of Triton and Poseidon's?" she questioned. Achilles nodded slowly before pausing to wait for her to answer his question. "If I tell you this, you can't tell anyone."

"Okay." He waited for her to continue, watching her with now curious eyes. Percy looked away from him, making sure nobody else was listening.

"My blood is turning to ichor." Achilles coughed as she said this, clearly not expecting that.

"Well, that's interesting." He muttered, crossing his arms and staring at the ground for a moment.

"Isn't it?" Persephone questioned, sitting down on the edge of the cliff, letting her feet swing in the open air. Soon after, Achilles sat next to her and sighed softly. "Make sure they accept immortality, okay?" she questioned after a few moments.

"Of course." He motioned towards the sea and said "but you can't expect your father not to be angry at you for keeping this a secret."

"I'm not planning on surviving this quest." She stated. Achilles glared at her and when she looked at him, she saw that he was angry.

"How can you say that?" he growled angrily. Persephone shuddered at the thought of him attacking her, but knew it'd never happen.

"I'm fighting a losing battle and honestly the gods need to learn how to lose someone close to them. They distance themselves so much. At first, they'll distance even more, but as long as you and the other guide them, it'll be alright."

` "You know Luke won't survive you dying." He growled, pulling on her shoulder so she was turned towards him. Percy's eyes where sad as she looked into his.  
"He has to try. He doesn't know how hard it was for me." She whispered. Achilles froze and stared at her for a second.

"How long have you been in love with him?" he questioned quietly. Percy sighed and leaned back, crossing her arms.

"Honestly, probably since the moment I met him. He was the first tot really welcome me to camp and when I was claimed, a lot of demigods turned away from me, thinking I was dangerous, Luke didn't. When he betrayed camp, it was like a personally betrayal to me. I grew really close to Anthony after that, but we didn't start dating until after Luke died. I hid my feelings really well, so well that for a while, I thought I was in love with Anthony. I realized though, after I saw him kissing that girl, that he was only a friend. His betrayal to me didn't hurt me, it was more that I was angry with myself for not seeing the person he was. That's why I went to Luke, Nico had told me that he was torturing himself and I thought that he could us a friend." She paused to breath and Achilles stared at her.

"You know, after you left that first day, Theseus asked Luke if there was anything going on between you two. Luke said that he didn't deserve you."

"I don't deserve Luke." Persephone replied, looking back at Achilles. He was smiling at her.

"Trust me, you deserve each other." He hugged her as he said this, and she hugged him back. Although Theseus was her brother, sometimes she felt as close to Achilles as she did him.

"Please keep him sane." She whispered. Achilles chuckled dryly and Percy drew back to send a questioning look at him.

"I think he'll be the one keeping us sane." He whispered. Standing up and holding out a hand to her. The moon had sunk and the sun was now beginning to rise. Sending pink and orange streaks across the darkness.


	2. Accidents Happen

Chapter 2

Persephone walked into breakfast late with Achilles. Percy walked a step ahead of Achilles, and the moment she stepped into the dining pavilion, a kid from Apollo's table jumped up and rushed over to her. She could see Will rolling his eyes and knew what was coming, but let it come anyways.

"Hey, Persephone, would you want to hang out later/" the kid had to be at least a year younger than her. Percy studied him for about a split second before answering.

"No." she continued walking, feeling Achilles step closer, protectively. The Apollo kid chased after her, hurt.

"Why?" he questioned this several times, and Percy finally spun at him, hissing slightly.

"No is a full sentence, it does not need justification or explanation." She growled, shoving him into one of the pillars and holding a small knife to his throat. Fear flashed in his eyes as he laughed nervously and Persephone spun away, rolling her eyes.

"He was brave." Achilles mumbled, rolling his eyes as the id sat down dejectedly at his table and Will smirked at him.

"Yes, too bad I'm with Luke." She muttered back. Achilles stared wide eyed at her for a moment, and Persephone punched him lightly "I'm kidding!"

"Uh huh." Achilles grumbled, not liking that he'd been fooled. They sat down at Poseidon table, waiting for the others to show up.

"I wish I could be the type of beautiful that stays silent when others expect me to be enraged." She spoke softly and Achilles tilted his head to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he questioned lightly. Percy shook her head, but tried to explain.

"I've always admired those who were able to be the calm in the middle of a storm, whether it was there's or somebody else's."

"You are like that." Achilles mentioned. "I've seen you both ways. When others expect you to be calm, your enraged and when others expect you to be enraged, you're calm. It's wonderfully exciting to watch." He smirked at her as she stared dumbfounded at him.

"Anyways." She shrugged her shoulders just as Odysseus sat down on the bench beside her, giving her a one armed hug. "Hey." She smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Triton invited us to the beach with you." He mentioned. Achilles rolled his eyes while Percy grinned excitedly.

"Really? Are you coming?" she questioned anxiously. Odysseus rolled his eyes and slapped the table excitedly.

"Of course! I haven't visited a beach in like, forever!" Achilles grinned as his friend said this and Theseus sat down beside him.

"The more the merrier!" Percy cried, happy that they were joining them. As she said this, hands clamped down on her shoulders and she jumped in surprise.

'Great! I'm coming too!" Apollo's voice came from behind her and she spun to look at him. He had a goofy grin on his face and Artemis stood next to him, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, a lot of us are going, father is giving everyone the day off. Many of the minor gods are spending it with their kids, but many of the Olympians will be there."

"Cool." Percy replied as Triton walked in with a grin on his face. Poseidon and Amphitrite where right behind him.

"We'd better go," Artemis started "We'll see you at the beach Percy." She dragged her grinning brother away as Poseidon sat down next to Theseus and Achilles and Odysseus stood to leave. Triton took Odysseus's spot, hugging his sister as he sat down.

"I'll be able to leave in about an hour," she told her brother "I've just got to get a few things for tomorrow." Mostly, she needed to pick up the money that campers always took on quests.

"That's fine. I still have to pick out the beach anyways." He spoke quietly, shoving a piece of toast in his mouth and talking around the food. Percy frowned at him while Amphitrite looked on disapprovingly.

"Let's just go to the beach at my house." She suggested. Tritons eyes lit up at the thought and Amphitrite nodded in agreement.

"That would make things a lot easier. We wouldn't have to worry about mortals seeing things they shouldn't." Poseidon agreed thoughtfully. Persephone smiled before standing up and stepping away from the table.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." She waved goodbye and began making her way away from the table.

"Wait! You need to eat!" Triton called after her, Percy turned back and rolled her eyes at him quickly.

"Can't!" she called back, skipping out the door just as several other cabins walked in.

Xxx

"Luke!" she called after the blonde haired demigod as he ran down the beach. She had to chase after him, as he had earbuds in and obviously the music he was listening to was cranked way up. He must've only been jogging, because she caught up to him with relative ease and punched his shoulder, leaping away and he swung towards her defensively.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, yanking the buds out of his ears excitedly, he stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug. "What're you doing today?" he questioned. Percy grinned as she answered.

"Triton decided to have a beach party at my house so I'm going to that." She paused and tilted her head "Do you want to come?"

"I don't know, who'll all be there?" he answered, Persephone knew he was only joking, but answered anyways.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I know Apollo and Artemis will be there along with Achilles, Odysseus and Theseus. If you can't make it-" she was interrupted by him picking her up and swinging her in a circle excitedly.

"Of course I'm coming!" he said as he set her down. Percy laughed at his exuberance and tackled him onto the sandy beach. He yelped in surprise, making her burst out laughing.

"You should take the immortality." She spoke softly as she lay back in the sand next to him. Luke sat partially up to look down at her.

"I can't," he whispered "Not until you're back and safe." She stared into his blue eyes for a moment before smiling.

"I'm not going to die on this quest." She lied easily and made it believably "I choose my own fate, remember?"

"Accidents happen Seph. Just because you decide your fate doesn't mean you can let your guard down."

"Who said anything about letting their guard down?" she sat up, and Luke retreated quickly. "I've been on many quests before, it'll be like all the other times." She grinned softly and Luke had to grin back.

"I wish I was going with you." He lay back down in the sand so that she was looking down at him.

"Why? So you could spend more time with me or is it the thrill of being chased?" she knew the answer, because that was the exact reason she had wanted to go.

"The thrill." He grinned and she leaned down and kissed him quickly. "I've got to finish my run." He looked mildly upset at this thought.

"Okay." She leapt to her feet and pulled him up with her. "I'll see you later!" she raced away from him and he rolled his eyes and smiled as he put his ear buds back in.


	3. Ariadne

Chapter 3-

"Persephone Jackson." Percy paused as she leapt up one of the sand dunes. Dionysus watched her with lazy eyes. She bowed her head respectfully and tilted her head questioningly at him.

"Do you remember what I told you on top of the Chrysler Building?" he questioned, she stepped down from the sand dune and he began walking, forcing her to follow.

"Yes?" she answered his question with the one word question.

"What did I tell you?" his eyes where light colored and she knew he was in one of his better moods because of this.

"You told me that all demigods where the same and that Theseus betrayed you wife, Ariadne." It was one of the reasons she hadn't trusted her brother as much as she trusted all the others.

"Yes, that." He paused and sighed softly "You've proved that not all demigods are the same, Percy."

"That's good." She didn't really know what to say to that.

"My wife would like to talk to you." He paused to hold out his arm and Percy realized that he meant now. She cautiously took it and they flashed away from long island beach.

Xxx

Persephone sat at a small, glass table with Ariadne. They had been talking for several minutes, but what both of them wanted to talk about was deeper than the weather and politics.

"I feel that you have many questions that you want answers too." Ariadne watched as she nodded her head "I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you that Theseus is different than when I knew him. He used to be all for the fame and I think that was the pressure that being a hero comes with. I've seen him interacting with the other heroes, and I can see that he's changed for the better."

'Really?" this was what Percy had been hoping to hear, and Ariadne smiled at her.

"Really. Maybe once upon a time, he was a heartbreaker, but he isn't now. His loyalty honestly rules his life now."

"What do you mean?" Percy questioned, she hadn't known that loyalty was Theseus's fatal flaw.

"Your brother used to believe that he was above his flaw. It was what brought about his eventual downfall. Now, he knows it exists and does well with it. I can see how it rules his life in how protective he is of you." Percy tilted her head questioningly and Ariadne giggled. "Your brother is always watching you, and if he can't be there, somebody he trusts is, haven't you noticed?"

"Um, no. I've been busy seeing as Triton and my father are always one inch behind me guarding me." She stated. Ariadne nodded her head.

"Yes, those of the sea are honestly more protective then others." Ariadne replied, smiling as she said this. She'd been around long enough to see, so Percy believed her.

Xxx

Persephone ran into her house, forty five minutes later than planned. She could hear voices in the kitchen, but decided against going in and instead went up the stairs.

"Welcome home." Triton leaned against her doorframe, "Where were you?" he quietly questioned, following her into her room. Percy rolled her eyes and stepped into her closet to find a suitable outfit.

"Talking to Ariadne, why?" she stepped back out, now dressed in a light colored sundress.

"You know that Theseus isn't like how he used to be, right?" he questioned, following her as she stepped back out of her room.

"I know." She answered quietly. He was silent as he followed her down the steps, but as soon as they reached the bottom and started towards the kitchen, he spoke again.

"Father wants you to eat something." She rolled her eyes as he said this and he chuckled slightly. "That's what I told him."

"Did you roll your eyes at him?" she questioned, teasingly. Triton grimaced and shook his head.

"No, but it was your reaction in words." She skipped next to him as they walked down the short hallway, towards the kitchen.

"Interesting." She nodded like she was really interested in what he had said and he shoved her.

"Hey, you enjoy today." He stopped her and turned her towards him so he could say this. Percy smiled and tilted her head to frown at him, although her smile ruined it.

'When do I not enjoy life?" she questioned. Triton ran his hand through his hair and shrugged.

"Sometimes I feel you've given up." He spoke quietly and Percy nodded her head softly, slightly agreeing with his words.

"Sometimes I do too, but then I see where I am now." She paused "If I had been told when I was eleven that my life would be filled with wars and death and terror, I would've told you that you were lying, but now looking back, all I truly see are the times I had fun. The times when I knew where I truly belonged. Maybe death and sadness would rule somebody else's life, but I choose to believe in my friends and family." With that, she skipped away, into the kitchen, leaving Triton standing in the kitchen doorway.

 **Love it? Hate it? Review Please! I love getting feedback! I know so far it ahs been really fluffy, but I promise it'll get better.**


	4. I Hate Salad!

Chapter 4-

"Good morning!" Percy jumped in surprise at seeing Jason sitting at her kitchen table, he seemed at ease with the commotion that was going on around him, sweeping his hand for her to have a seat. Nobody else had seen her enter, they were all rushing around, talking to one another excitedly.

"Morning." She replied, sitting next to him and observing the chaos of the kitchen. "How've you been?" she questioned, hoping nobody noticed her for a while. Jason burst out laughing so hard, he was shaking.

"Here you are on the verge of death and yet going on a quest tomorrow and you ask how I am?" he questioned, but she just gave him a silent glare and he finally answered "I'm good."

"What's wrong/" she questioned, after going on the quest with him, she knew when something was wrong.

"Pipes and I got in a fight last week and she's still not talking to me." He sighed, and rubbed his face, stressed.

"Jason." She didn't know what to say, so she just took his hand and smiled reassuringly at him "It'll be fine."

"I don't know, she seems pretty intent on never talking to me again." He was really stressed out about it, she could tell from his sleepless eyes. "Anyways." He shook his hands roughly and nodded towards her, eyes growing bright. "I heard you're dating Luke."

"Yeah." She nodded, staring off at the others in the kitchen. Jason was grinning at her, so she just rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe that just two weeks ago, you where disowned for hanging out with him." Honestly, she couldn't believe it either and nodded her head.

"I know. It feels like a lifetime ago." She whispered, Jason stood and jerked his head towards the door, knowing she didn't really want to talk more about it until they were outside.

"If two weeks ago was a lifetime, then how are you feeling about what happened several lifetimes ago?" he questioned. Percy bit her lip and glanced at her family. Amphitrite was now watching them as she mixed a salad and Poseidon was rambling on about something Delphin had told him while Triton stood idly by. Things had calmed down finally.

"Let's go outside." She jumped up and led the way down the kitchen steps and out onto the beach.

"You know they'll want to hear about Tartarus and how you feel eventually." He nodded back towards the house and she rolled her eyes at him, settling down on the soft, white sand of the beach.

"I'm mostly over it, but Kronos continues to haunt my dreams." She spoke quietly, knowing that gods had really good hearing and they could probably hear her if they wanted to.

"You're a likely target. He believes that he can break you and force you to join him." He sat beside her and sifted the sand through his fingers, wind picking it up and blowing it around them like a mini tornado.

"Yes, but he must now by now that he can't break me." She groaned in frustration and rubbed her face tiredly. Jason turned so he was facing her.

"You are the greatest asset in all the wars. Everyone knows that as long as you're on our side, we'll win." He spoke quietly, but viciously and she stared at him in shock.

"What?" she questioned, having not known that and still not believing it. Jason huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Everyone knows you're fatal flaw. Whatever side you're loyal to wins because you're willing to do whatever it takes Persephone." The wind died down a little as he said this, so it was almost an eerie calm.

"Eh, I only do what I have to." She shrugged and Jason laughed, knowing he'd never be able to convince her. They sat in silence for a while, until Persephone's name was called from somewhere inside the house and she glared towards it before sighing and standing up.

"They're going to make you eat." Jason spoke as he stood, and Percy rolled her eyes, knowing this already.

'Triton told me," she spoke tiredly and Jason watched her carefully as they walked in together.

Xxx

"Persephone!" Her father called for her again just as she walked into the kitchen. Jason cringed at the loudness, but Percy just rolled her eyes.

"I'm right here." She glared slightly at him as she threw herself into one of the kitchen chairs and Jason sat down beside her.

"Good, here eat." He put a bowl of salad right in front of her, although nobody else could smell it, she almost choked. Her father stepped out of the room Just as Zeus flashed in and Apollo sat down at the table with them. Percy looked around, seeing that Ariadne was helping Amphitrite make the food and Triton stood talking to his mother animatedly as she nodded along and smiled.

"Eat this." She shoved the bowl over to Jason and whispered the short sentence. He choked as it was shoved in front of him.

"I hate salad!" he yelped, shoving the bowl back towards her. Percy glared at him for a moment before letting a defeated loo overcome her eyes. She knew that he'd end up feeling sorry for her and as she reached down to take the first bite, he grabbed the bowl and fork with a mighty sigh.

"You are the worst cousin ever." He growled, shoving mountains of lettuce in his mouth and grimacing at the horrible flavor.

"Love you too." She grinned at him and he shoved the now empty bowl back in front of her just as Poseidon walked back in.

"Do you want more?" Poseidon questioned, frowning at the empty bowl in surprise. Most of the gods in the room where trying desperately not to crack up laughing.

'No!" Both Jason and Percy answered, causing Poseidon to watch them suspiciously for a few moments. After a while, he shrugged and walked back out of the room.

'That's not going to help you." Apollo glared at the both of them, but Percy just glared back, challenging him.

"And who exactly decides my life?" she questioned, standing up and walking out after he failed to answer. Jason was shaking his head, grinning and Jason pointed a spatula at Apollo.

"You, my friend, need to learn tact." He grinned and Apollo had to think about his answer for a moment.

"Does anyone know why my sister just death glared me when I asked if she had eaten today?" Theseus walked in with a great frown upon his face with Achilles close behind.

"Um, yeah." Triton nodded "Dad just tried making her eat a bowl of salad and while he was out of the room, she forced Jason to eat it."

"Nice!" Achilles was grinning, although his eyes looked worried. Theseus rolled his eyes and huffed lightly.


	5. Trouble

Chapter 5-

"Thalia!" Percy screamed her friend's name as she ran at her, almost tackling her to the ground. The beach sand had slowed Persephone little, so she knocked the breath out of her cousin and for a few moments, all Thalia could do is grin at her and cough. "Sorry." Percy didn't seem to sorry as she said this, grinning manically.

"What type of drugs are you on?" Thalia was finally able to talk and this was the first thing she asked. Jason snorted, having walked up just in time to hear this.

"Beach, sand, water, happy." Persephone answered breathlessly. Jason and Thalia both rolled their eyes, knowing that Percy got energy from the ocean.

"Great to see you in a better then Percy mood." At this, Persephone frowned questioningly at Thalia while Jason keeled over laughing.

"Great to see that you're in a Thalia mood today." Percy wrapped her arms around her cousins and pulled them towards the party.

"Thalia!" Nico hugged his cousin quickly as they arrived at the group, before edging back away from the crowd. Jason followed him, also avoiding the group. Percy kept a firm hold on Thalia.

"Sorry, but you get to talk with me." She hissed under her breath. Thalia nodded her head, eyes slightly pale.

"What are we talking about?" Thalia hissed back, under toning her voice so that nobody but Percy could hear.

"Anything and everything. Earlier, Aphrodite was trying to talk to me about boys," at this Percy rolled her eyes "Lucky for you, she just left along with Ares. Now it's just Apollo who's haikuing every four sentences." She paused "Is that a word?"

"It is now." Thalia grinned at her as her dark blue eyes flashed brilliantly. "Is Luke here?"

"Yeah, but He's busy talking to Odysseus. We hung out for a little while before Theseus said I had to go converse with others besides my boyfriend." Percy sighed disappointedly at this and Thalia nudged her.

"Hey, you'll be able to spend plenty of time with him soon." Thalia grinned at her while Percy sent a questioning look her way.

"I heard he's going godly soon, you'll most likely be offered as well." Thalia nodded her head knowingly, but Percy's frown deepened.

"Uh huh." She was lost in thought and Thalia sighed before leaving her to go talk to Artemis. Percy leaned against a pillar, lost in thought about her upcoming quest when Triton appeared in front of her.

"Wanna go swimming?" He was jumping up and down excitedly and Percy jerked her head up in surprise. "Woah, easy." He held out a hand to steady her as she almost fell over. "What are you thinking about?"

"Past quests and tomorrow." She nodded her head agreeing with her words and staring off towards the ocean with a dark look in her eyes.

"Nervous?" At Triton's question, she shrugged, unable to answer. Triton frowned for a moment before grinning again. "Come on!" he yanked on her arm, pulling her full speed towards the ocean.

Xxx

The ocean deepened quickly, so most of the gods and demigods hadn't made it father then fifty feet out. Triton and Percy swam way out though, splashing each other with water and twirling mini hurricanes around themselves to keep the other's waves away. They played tag for a while and Benny showed up to join them, although it ended quickly.

"I'm so happy to have a fun sister." Benny hugged her with a grin before leaving in a fiery of bubbles. Triton rolled his eyes and Percy snorted.

"They look so tiny and unimportant from here." Triton mumbled, watching the beach with a tired gaze. Percy followed it and watched Jason chase Thalia around for a few moments before turning to look at him.

"You're lucky to have been raised among them." She stated, nodding towards the group of gods that where near the water, playing an epic game of volleyball.

"Trust me, it wasn't always like this. I know you can't see it, but they're much different after the wars. Father and Uncle Zeus used to fight all the time."

"I think I saw a little of it when I was twelve and thirteen." She spoke quietly, running her hands along the top of the water softly. A fish nuzzled her hand affectionately as it swam by.

"Yeah, you did." He nodded and dived under the water for a few moments, coming up behind her and splashing her.

"Hey!" she cried indignantly, spinning around and chasing after him, knowing there was no hope she'd be able to catch him. There laughs carried through the ocean as they raced around, chasing each other in another epic game of tag. Merpeople watched them momentarily, shaking their heads at the young princess and prince. Several sharks joined in on the game, but soon stopped, as the god and demigod where too quick for them.

"Okay, okay!" Percy cried out finally. Triton came to a sudden stop in front of her and they both floated lazily up to the surface. "This is fun, but I'm almost out of energy." She stated, laughing in happiness. Triton nodded slowly, but his gaze was fixated on something behind her. Percy spun to look and yelped in horror at the sight. Dark clouds rolled towards them and waves crashed wildly.

"Get to shore." He shoved her towards shore, quickly swimming so that he was farther out into the ocean the she was.

"What? Why?" she tried to follow him as he dove underwater to try and get a better look at whatever it was, but the water blocked her entrance, suddenly becoming hostile. She breathed in, choking in surprise. Glaring at the sea, she forced herself under, following her brother. He was way below her at this point and as she reached him, he glanced at her, eyes dark.

"You need to go get father." The water around him seemed confused, like it didn't know whether to welcome the two or not.

"Why?" she was finding it hard to breath and choked out the one worded sentence. Triton stood at the ready with his trident. "Go!" he shouted at her, almost angry. Percy flinched at his tone and began to swim away.

"Ah, little sister, no escape for you." The dreaded voice of Kymopoleia captures her. Tendrils of water wrap around her, holding Percy against her will. Triton growls threateningly, but is still fixated on the coming tide.

"Yes, brother, I have joined Oceanus." Kym stands behind him and he swings around, narrowly missing her with is trident. She grins at him and steps back tightening her hold on Persephone.

"Triton. We meet again, grandson." A deep, menacing voice echoes through the waters and a great man appears before them. Triton growls, but chokes on the water surrounding him, fear flooding his gaze as he realizes the water no longer answers to him.

 _"_ _Try breaking free, Kymopoleia is weak right now. Get to the surface, call for father."_ His voice echoes throughout her head forcing her to wince at the loudness. She focuses the last of her energy on the binds that surround her, forcing the water to obey her wishes, she shoots upward, much to Kum's dismay.

'Capture her!" Oceanus roars, but Percy has already reached the surface, she gasps for air as the water tries to drag her back under.

"DAD!" She screams as loud as possible, making the call both mental and vocal, the end of it is cut off as water rushes into her mouth and throat, affectively cutting her off.

 **Remember to review and follow!**


	6. Storm

Chapter 6-

The scream was heard on the beach. It wasn't loud to most of them, but Poseidon's head whipped towards the ocean so fast, you'd think it was. A few goddesses screamed as they saw the huge waves and dark clouds out at sea, but Poseidon ignored them and flashed away instantly.

Theseus had begun running towards his father, but before he got there, Poseidon was gone and Amphitrite had taken his place.

"Get everyone inside." Her tone was serious and he immediately began shoving people towards the house. It was only a little past noon, but the clouds made it seem much, much later.

"Inside!" He yelled at Achilles, gesturing for him to help. Achilles nodded and began escorting gods inside. It didn't take long. Many of the gods had left once they realized it wouldn't be a huge, festive party, but it still took several moments for everyone to get inside, most of them having been in shock.

"I have to go help!" Theseus began to race towards the ocean, but Amphitrite stepped in his way, forcing him to yell this. Quietly, she shook her head.

"No, you must stay here. In case the boundaries around the house fail, I'll need your help keeping the water out." Her glare was enough to turn him back around. He was worried, but little did he know that Amphitrite was on the verge of crying. Two of her children were in danger, and now, so was her husband.

xxx

"How can we help?" Hera was at her side in an instant, Zeus right behind her. Both were upset and Hera's hair was windblown.

"All we can do is wait." Amphitrite let some emotion play across her face, she wasn't as decent at shutting down her emotions as Persephone.

"Percy doesn't stand a chance out there." Theseus spoke quietly, coming up behind his uncle and aunt. All three turned to look at him with grim expressions.

"Neither does Triton." Amphitrite replied softly. Hera gasped softly while Zeus's face grew dark.

"I'm going to watch the beach." Theseus shoved passed them, out the back door and into the pouring rain. It pelted down onto him, but the demigod didn't care. He stood stoic faced, watching the ocean rage around them.

Everything was quiet. Nobody wanted to talk, to voice their worried thoughts. Most just glanced worriedly out the door at Theseus and turned their gaze towards the queen of the sea. Luke had gone upstairs, mumbling something about towels. Achilles had followed a few moments later, but Odysseus stood downstairs, switching his gaze between the stairs where Achilles and Luke had disappeared, and his friend standing in the rain.

"Somebody should go get him." He mumbled, mostly to himself, but nobody moved, knowing that Theseus would've been angry.

With each passing minute, Amphitrite's face betrayed her ore and more. Her eyes had become an icy blue and her hands trembled slightly. The storm only grew worse. The windows groaned at the harsh winds and thunder rumbled through the house.

"If Oceanus is out there, would it be possible that Persephone could turn to using another of her powers?" he questioned quietly. Apollo glanced at him just as Rhode charged down the steps,

"Mom!" she cried, racing over to her mother and hugging her tight. Both women clung to each other, eying the storm.

"It would be hard, she'd have to reach past everything else, but yes. It is possible, why?" Apollo questioned.

"Because a demigod is causing this storm, and I'm wondering if she's causing it." He answered. Most of the gods looked up at him, haunting looks about their eyes.

"It's a fear caused storm." Jason spoke what others were unwilling to say "If she is causing it, well that means it's not good."

"No, and Percy doesn't fight like normal demigods. She can use energy levels passed her limit. If so, she could die from this storm." Thalia finished. Apollo sucked in a deep, sharp breath.

"Today, she was using the sea as her energy source, she has no natural energy left. If she's doing what you say." He didn't finish for two reasons. One, he didn't need too. And the other, Theseus had called out to them.

"Help!" he was racing towards the beach without getting an answer. Through the rain and wind, they could see two figures stepping out of the waves. One was fully supporting the other.

Without thinking, Amphitrite raced towards the two figures. Theseus got to them first, he caught the figure that couldn't support themselves under the arm just as the other collapsed onto the beach.

"Triton!" Amphitrite reached her son's side, he was coughing up water, the dark substance coming out of both mouth and nose.

"I'm fine." He coughed, waving towards Persephone. Theseus was dragging her towards the house, but was slightly struggling against the wind.

"Come on." She helped her son stand and he leaned heavily on her, still struggling to breath.

"Apollo. Treat. Percy." He gasped out. Amphitrite nodded her head, staring ahead at the two demigods. The light of the house beckoned them, and although the four figures moved slowly, they reached the house just as lightning struck the beach, sending sparks everywhere.

"Of course." She whispered as she practically dragged him into the house. Zeus slammed the door shut behind them. Amphitrite helped him sit down on the couch. He winced and clutched his side, ichor seeped from between his fingers and Amphitrite clucked her tongue worriedly.

"I'm fine, it'll heal in a few seconds." He muttered. Apollo was kneeling over Persephone, muttering under his breath.

"She's not breathing!" he exclaimed suddenly, along with several profanities.


	7. An Illusion

Chapter 7-

Persephone wondered if this was what death felt like. An eerie calm settled around her, for once, she didn't feel the need to move, she didn't feel fear or anger, or disappointment. Nobody would bother her here, she was safe.

"Safety is an illusion." Lupa's voice echoes throughout her head. "It's a good lesson to learn." Persephone opened her eyes and was surprised to see herself lying in a beautiful field filled with wildflowers and a soft, billowing breeze.

"Where are we?" Percy questioned, looking around herself in wonder. Lupa chuckled and Persephone brought looked at her, surprised to find the goddess in human form.

"We're in a place your head created." She answered, standing and holding out her hand for Percy to grab. Lupa was dressed in a dark, silver dress and Persephone looked down to see that she was in a light teal dress.

"Why are we dressed like this?" Persephone questioned lightly. The goddess shrugged and began walking in the direction of a giant mountain.

"We need to talk," Lupa spoke lightly, and Percy looked at her mentor in surprise. "You left Rome in a hurry, I was never able to say goodbye." Percy shrugged at her words.

"I never knew you cared." At her words, Lupa pulled her to a stop, spinning her around.

"Of course I care. I care about every single one of my pupils." Lupa answered. Percy nodded her head and looked to the sun, watching its streak through the clouds onto the dark, green grass.

"Okay, so what are you here for?" Persephone questioned, eyeing the mountain in disdain, knowing that she would be climbing one exactly like it soon.

"I'm here to warn you." Lupa replied anonymously. Persephone glared at her before sighing and shaking her head.

"About what?"

"Kronos is rising even faster than he did several years ago. He already has an extensive army at his fingertips and will use them as he wants." Lupa glanced at her.

"I know-"

"No, you don't know. Reyna sent several of our older, more experienced demigods out and only a few came back. They reported that massive amounts of monsters are moving towards Mount Orthys." Percy hissed at this news and Lupa looked at her with worry.

"Anthony and I'll be fine." She growled, walking away a little quicker then she meant too.

"Persephone, wait!" Lupa called, her voice was urgent, and Percy turned around angrily.

"How do I get out of here?" she questioned, madly searching for a door or something that would help her to get back to the real world.

"You just wish for it." Lupa answered sadly, turning to walk away from the demigod she loved like a daughter, in sadness.

Xxx

For a moment, all Persephone could do was listen to her surroundings. People yelled and feet scrambled up and down stairs, towards and away from her. As she went to inhale her first breath, pain flared through her side and she realized what it felt like to drown. The water in her lungs was evil, unable to be controlled by her. It prevented her from breathing the cold, calm air and swirled in her lungs, spiraling the pain upward. She began to cough, a deep, hacking sound that brought odd relief to her lungs. She threw herself sideways and water streamed from her mouth and onto the hard floor. A hand touched her back, murmuring soft words. It was then that Persephone realized her fear. It trembled through her, forcing energy that wasn't there into making the storm around them.

"I'm okay." She was surprised by how rough her voice was. It clicked in and out and only half of each word was actually said. She rolled onto her back and too deep, shuddering breaths, closing her eyes and letting the storm within and around her calm.

"Easy, don't talk. I think you ruptured your vocal cord and probably did some damage to your lungs." Apollo's voice came from somewhere above her. She tried to breathe deeply, noticing that she could catch her breath and it came with a harsh, rasping sound.

"You think?" she growled. It was more like air passing through her throat then anything and she winced. Opening her eyes, she saw Apollo frowning down at her.

"Seriously, don't talk." He growled back. She nodded and closed her eyes again, knowing that he'd probably do something to make it better. For several moments, she just breathed, the pain began to fade and she was able to think clearer than before. "Alright, that's all I can do for now." He sighed deeply and she opened her eyes, sitting up. "Keep talking to a minimum for at least the next two days and try not to overexert yourself." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as she gave him a pointed look.

"Really?" she rasped, he rolled his eyes at her and held out a hand to help her stand up.

"With the quest and all, I doubt you'll be able to do that." He nodded with a sigh and she grinned at him.

"Maybe it'll give me an excuse not to talk to Anthony." He looked at her in surprise, understanding what she said although half of it was broken by air whistling through her throat.

"Right." He paused and tilted his head to watch her for a second. Persephone looked around, realizing that the storm had died down and nobody was down in the living room but them.

"Do you have a drachma I could borrow?" she questioned. Apollo raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't question it as he flipped it towards her. In an instant, she created a fine mist in the room and let a little sunlight burst through the clouds she had created. "Camp Half blood, Anthony Chase." She hissed. Apollo stood behind the rainbow, watching her, but not questioning her motives.  
"Glad you finally decided to show your face." Anthony's voice came from somewhere to the left of the screen before he appeared. Percy rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and glared.

"Hordes of monsters are heading towards Orthy's. We leave from here at five a.m. tomorrow, bring lots of nectar, we'll be hyping ourselves up for a long run." With that, she slashed through the message, not waiting for his answer. The last she saw was him staring in surprise at how hoarse her voice was and of what she had just said.


	8. Not the Boss of Me

**I'm so sorry I have not been updating! I've had lots of homework and on top of that, I bought my first horse a month ago. I will continue this story until it's finished and I will update when I can. Thank you for your patience!**

Chapter 8-

Persephone climbed the stairs slowly. Apollo watched her carefully from behind, but didn't mention how worried he really was. Percy sighed softly and paused at the top of the stairs. Apollo paused beside her.

"How are you going to explain to them that you're planning on leaving that early." He questioned. Persephone shrugged her shoulders.

"It's my choice. I figure Achilles, Theo, and Odysseus will understand, so will Luke." She shrugged her shoulders again and Apollo nodded.

"Yes, but how will you explain it-" he paused as she shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"I shouldn't need to explain every action I take. I didn't have to explain why I fell into Tartarus instead of letting go of Anthony, right?" she questioned.

"No, you shouldn't have to explain yourself." He nodded his head, agreeing with her while she smiled softly, beginning to walk up the stairs again.

"Percy!" Theseus wrapped his arms around her and she was cloaked in darkness. "Are you alright?" He questioned, hugging her tightly. Percy couldn't answer, so she nodded and hugged him back lightly.

"Hey! Share please." Triton's voice came from somewhere to her left, but as soon as Theseus let go, Triton had his arms wrapped around her. He was shaking slightly and his voice was hoarse as he spoke. "You're alive." He whispered the words several times and his hug grew tighter. She hugged him back just as tightly as tears began to fall and Amphitrite ushered the others out of the room.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Triton pulled back a little to frown at her and she bit her lip, wondering what he was about to say.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." He pulled her back in for a hug, but it was short and finally he sighed, letting her go.

"You shouldn't have stayed. I know you're used to fighting, but believe me when I tell you. This is not your fight, you will lose. Next time I tell you to run, you run." His voice was dead serious and she glared at him, tilting her head, trying to understand what he was telling her.

"You're not the boss of me." She growled. Spinning around to head down the steps, where the others had gone. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Amphitrite watching.

"You didn't even get one strike against Oceanus or Kymopoleia, so I wouldn't go around acting so big." Triton hissed, stepping towards her.

"I'm acting big? You just told me to stop doing what I've been trained to do. I don't run from a fight. For demigods, it's either fight or die. Nobody stands for us, most of the time, we don't have someone watching our back. I fight because that's what I was born for. I was made to fight and die, wasn't I?" she turned the conversation back onto him and she saw that she had shaken him. She wasn't foolish in thinking that most of the gods still thought of her as replaceable.

"Percy, that's not what I meant." His eyes showed his regret, and this time, Percy saw and listened. "Why is it, when someone is trying to protect you, you refuse and start a fight?" Triton questioned softly, stepping towards her nonthreateningly.

"I don't know." She frowned and looked at the ground "I'm sorry." Triton stepped towards her, but his mom stopped him with a quick shake of her head, knowing that Percy would probably snap again if he began talking.

"Persephone, just know that we love you." Amphitrite stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Percy. For a moment, Percy froze, not expecting the hug, but gradually she relaxed, hugging Amphitrite back.

"Family is the best." Triton stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"It's also worth fighting for." Poseidon's voice came from the doorway and they jumped apart to look at him.

"Dad!" both Triton and Percy rushed forward, but Percy reached him first and wrapped her arms around him, shocking Poseidon and freezing Triton in his tracks. Poseidon hugged his daughter back, tentatively at first.

"It's good to see that you both aren't injured." Poseidon spoke once Percy had stepped back to Triton's side.

"Apollo took care of them." Amphitrite walked up and wrapped her arms around the two and smiled at her husband, letting him know with her eyes that she'd tell him later.

'Good." Poseidon nodded approvingly. "Are Benny and Rhode here?" He questioned softly. Triton shrugged while Percy bit her lip, neither knowing the answer.

"Yes." Amphitrite smiled and nodded towards the steps "They're downstairs with the others."

"Good, I should go talk to them." Poseidon stepped around them and trotted down the steps with Amphitrite close behind.

"I'm going to rest." Percy whispered, heading in the opposite direction. Triton watched her for a moment.

"I'm sorry." He called after her, Percy turned and looked at him for a moment, shrugging her shoulders.

"There's no reason to be." She smiled at him and went through the door while Triton turned to go down the steps.

Xxx

"How's Percy?" Theseus questioned the minute Triton came down the steps. Triton froze and looked at him for a moment, noticing how many others where in the room and who it was.

"She's fine." He sat down next to his brother and leaned back tiredly. His father sat next to his mother and many of the gods remained, leaning against the wall or talking softly to each other in a corner.

"Do we know anything more about her quest?" Achilles asked, sitting down across from him, leaning forward and clasping his hands together.

"Yes." Apollo answered him from across the room. He had been watching them closely and overheard the question. "When Perc woke up, she immediately contacted Anthony and told him hordes of monsters were heading towards Mount Orthys and for him to meet her here tomorrow morning."

"That's" Jason stood up and paced a few times before rubbing his head angrily and trotting up the steps. Achilles watched him go thoughtfully before leaning back.

"Interesting." Achilles finished for him. Theseus nodded and Odysseus moved so that he could see all their faces.

"Hordes, or hordes." He emphasized the second word and Triton looked at him strangely while Apollo answered.

"From what it sounded like, Hordes." He swept his arms out to emphasize his point and Odysseus sighed.

"One of us should talk to her." Achilles spoke, but didn't make a move, waiting for someone else to. Odysseus stood up and nodded his head.

"I'll go."

 **I know it's crappy, but and it's not my best, but hold on! More is to come and I promise it will be better.**


	9. Volatile: god of war

Chapter 9-

Persephone lay on the floor listening to the others move around and talk quietly. They drifted from one room to another and some left quietly through the doors. Percy didn't care, she sighed tiredly and refocused her gaze on the diamond chandelier hanging above her. Aphrodite had given it as a gift and although Percy liked it, she figured the money could be spent better elsewhere.

"I thought you'd be sleeping." Odysseus's voice came from somewhere above her head. Tilting it, she saw him standing above her, looking down at her with curious eyes.

"Eh," she looked back to the chandelier as he sat down "I don't feel like it." At that, he snorted and she looked over to see him smirking at her.

"You don't feel like it?" he paused "From what I see, you're dead on your feet and won't survive your quest unless you do sleep."

"That's just what you see." She had her feeling closed off from the surface, so he couldn't tell if she was arguing, or she was just saying that.

"It's what others see as well." He shifted so his hands where folded in front of him and he was leaning towards her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered, focusing back on the chandelier, hoping he'd go away. Odysseus sighed and rubbed his hands together.

"Fine, if you're feeling like a million dollars, explain to me why you aren't training or reading or doing something productive." When she bit her lip, Odysseus smiled, knowing he had won.

"Going on this quest is bringing a lot of memories back. If I sleep, it won't be peaceful." She sat up and drew in a deep breath, waiting for him to answer.

"I think this quest will settle a lot of things for you." He spoke after a few moments of silence. She looked up at him and he smiled softly at her.

"But will they settle the way I want them too?" she questioned, he shrugged, his eyes where soft and welcoming.

"I guess that's up to you." She nodded her head at his words and they sat in silence, both wondering how things would turn out. "Come on, it's your last day before your quest, have some fun." He pulled her to her feet and she grinned.

Xxx

When they came to a halt at the living room door, they couldn't help but laugh. Theseus and Achilles where having an argument about swords and knives and which was better while several of the gods listened in.

"Knives if you know you'll have the upper hand, sword if not." Percy spoke quickly as she walked in and Achilles looked over at her with a proud look upon his face.

"You learned something from those long, boring hours sitting listening to me. I thought you had fallen asleep." He looked at her in amazement and she rolled her eyes.

"Your stories were fascinating!" she insisted, sitting down next to Theseus. Luke rolled his eyes at her and she glared at him. "They were!" she cried, looking at Luke who smirked at her. "You fell asleep before you ever heard the stories so you wouldn't know." She crossed her arms and Theseus chuckled under his breath at her, trying to hide it.

"I fell asleep because his lectures were boring." He leaned back in his chair, happy to argue about something instead of just listening.

"And that is why I quickly caught up to you in training." She smiled to herself as she saw Achilles and Odysseus nodding.

"Please! You couldn't defeat me in combat if you tried." He was partially joking, but was put on edge by a dark glint that glittered in her eye.

"You want to test that theory?" she questioned, standing and reaching for Riptide. Theseus reached for her, knowing she probably would win, but at a price.

"No." Luke backed down, seeing Achilles shaking his head subtly at him. He didn't need Achilles though, he saw how she swayed slightly on her feet, and it would've been a blood bath if he had said yes. They didn't need her on death's bed with the quest the next day. Persephone sat back down slowly, eyes still dark. Weariness was beginning to show in her eyes although it was only five.

"Why are demigods so volatile?" Ares was in the corner of the room watching. He wanted to see a fight and knew he'd have to start one to see one.

"Shut up Ares." Percy didn't even glance at him, just watched Luke carefully, wondering why he had backed down. Triton snorted in the corner of the room while Poseidon caught his breath, watching Ares cautiously.

"Excuse me, girl?" Ares stood up from where he had leaned against the wall. Anger flitted through the fires in his eyes and most of those in the room where on edge.

"Shut up." She yet to turn her gaze towards him, but the older demigods could see her watching him from the corner of her eye. She was aware of where he was.

"I am an Olympian. You have no right to speak to me that way!" he spat, taking several steps towards her. A knife had appeared in his hand.

"Are you expecting to win this fight, Ares?" she still wasn't looking at him, but had seen the knife in his hands. A small smile played across her face before she let it go blank again. Achilles and Odysseus relaxed, knowing she had this handled, but Poseidon still stood on edge.

"What?" she had caught him off guard with that statement. The knife faltered slightly in his hands.

"I asked if you were expecting to win this fight. As I remember right, the first time you ever fought me, I won. I was twelve." She still wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were still on Luke and he had his head tilted. They were having a conversation with their gazes and nobody but those few who had decided to watch Percy saw this. Ares lunged at Percy at the exact moment she flung herself across the room at Luke. He stood and caught her before spinning her around quickly. Ares face planted into the couch next to Theseus and Persephone lunged at him, easily flipping him onto his back and holding the knife to his throat.

"Knives are for those who know they're going to win a battle. You could've won this if you had been paying attention." She grinned sadistically before dropping the knife and stepping backwards until she had a wall to her back. Ares could barely contain his anger and stormed out of the house angrily.

 **From now on, I believe I'm going to update every time I finish a chapter instead of waiting until I can finish the second. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Godly Nectar

Chapter 10-

"Well, that was interesting." Apollo was the first to speak as the others watched either the doorway or Persephone.

"Yeah." Percy grimaces as she said this and turned to race up the stairs. Apollo watched her go with a curious expression.

"Where's she going?" he questioned, looking at Poseidon as if he had all the answers. Poseidon shrugged, but watched the doorway worriedly before turning back to his conversation with Amphitrite.

"I'm going after her." Luke stood, but Achilles stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. A warning gaze made Luke sit back down.

"I'll go." He sent a look towards Dionysus quickly before jetting up the steps, taking them two at a time, he raced through the kitchen and up the grand staircase, he was surprised he didn't catch a fleeting glimpse of her, but realized why when he came to a stop outside her bedroom bathroom.

"Go away." She could barely form the words as blood streamed from her mouth and she threw up into the toilet. Instead of leaving, Achilles looked to make sure nobody had followed him and gently shut the bathroom door. He grabbed the clean towel that hung neatly from a small rack and held it up to her nose as she finally stopped convulsing. Percy took hold of it and tilted her head back to help stop the bleeding.

"Are you okay?" he questioned quietly. She glared at him and tears rimmed her eyes.

"Do I look okay?" she tried to growl at him, but it ended up coming out as a stifled sob. Achilles sat down next to her and helped her lean against the tub.

"Persephone." A warning growl came from the doorway and they glanced up to see Dionysus slipped through the door with a can of something teal. "Drink this." The can clicked open and he shoved it into her hand.

"Why?" she sniffed it and frowned as she didn't recognize the liquid inside. Dionysus sighed and grumbled something under his breath as he sat down on the floor in front of her.

"This is godly nectar," he paused as Achilles looked at him with surprise "It's extremely potent to demigods; gods must drink it in order to survive." Percy had been drinking it and sputtered as he said this.

"Wait! Why are you giving it to Percy?" Achilles reached over to grab it from Percy and she asked it away from him, glaring.

'Forget that!" she replied "Why's it different then the nectar we use at camp?" she questioned anxiously.

"The nectar you drink at camp is an extremely diluted kind. The gods like to mix it with wine at their parties and when they realized it could be used to your advantage, well." He shrugged and Percy relaxed slightly.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you gave it to Percy!" Achilles exclaimed, again reaching for the can.

"Persephone's blood is partial ichor, meaning that her body needs the extra energy in godly nectar." Persephone took another sip as he said this and grimaced slightly.

"I don't know if I'll be able to drink this." She muttered, gritting her teeth. Dionysus grimaced.

"You'll drink it if you want to live." He growled suddenly. Percy jumped, not expecting it as his eyes glowed a deep purple. 'Now, if you'll excuse me." He stood briskly and slipped out of the bathroom.

"How are you feeling now?" Achilles questioned, watching as she took another sip of the blue nectar.

"Eh," she shrugged "I have more energy." She raised her eyebrows and took another sip as he rolled his eyes.

"That's a good thing." He smiled as she snorted. "How are you going to keep this a secret?" he motioned towards the can and she twitched her lips, not quite ready to answer.

"It only has to stay a secret until the quest, after that." She shrugged and he muttered under his breath, standing up and holding out his hand.

"Well, if that's the case, I think it can be kept until then." He pulled her to her feet and she threw the now empty can in the small trash.

"I hope so." She muttered, opening the door and stepping out with Achilles close behind.


	11. Nico has a cellphone

Chapter 11-

"Hey." Persephone came up behind Luke in the kitchen and hugged him from behind. Luke jumped in surprise, but turned to hug her back as she slid under his arm.

"Hey!" he replied cheerfully "What's up?" he questioned, wrapping his arm around her. Odysseus stood across from him and rolled his eyes at them before leaning towards them from across the counter.

"So," he started mildly "What are you and Achilles keeping from us?" he questioned as Theseus came in from the basement living room.

"And, what role does Dionysus play in this secret?" Theseus asked, leaning across the counter with Odysseus.

"Nothing you need to know." Achilles gruff voice came from behind Percy and Luke. Percy jumped and spun quickly, only to relax again. Odysseus and Theseus stared at him suspiciously and Percy decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Nico!" Persephone called out to her cousin as he walked into the kitchen from who knows where.

"What?" he turned towards her, eyes dark. Percy slipped out from under Luke's arm, cautious about what her cousin was angry about.

"Come." She grabbed is arm and he tried pulling it from her roughly. "Follow." She left him no option but to follow as she let go and strode out the great front doors.

Xxx

"Why are you angry?" she questioned as soon as they were out of sight. Nico threw his hands up in the air, rubbing his head angrily.

"I don't know!" his voice was strangely broken and Percy immediately gentled her gaze. Nico looked at her in surprise "Why does that place exist?" Percy stepped forward and enveloped her cousin in a hug. Tears ran down both their cheeks, as both knew the horrors each had faced.

"I don't know." She whispered, stepping forward to embrace him in a hug. He stiffened, but after a moment, he hugged her back. "Tartarus was made to torture the living and the dead. Wat we must do is stand together, strong. Prove that we can survive this!" she drew back only slightly, so that she was looking into his eyes. They weren't broken yet, and never would they be. "We have each other, we help each other." She drew him back into a hug and noticed that a few beings where watching them from inside the house.

"Thank you." He whispered back. For a while, they stood in silence, thinking of what they had experienced, but guarded by the other against slipping to far.

"You know," she rested her chin on his shoulder "Like four of the windows are filled with people watching us." Nico drew back slightly, rolling his eyes.

"They probably think you're cheating on Luke." He grinned when she smiled and they stepped away from each other.

"Oh well." She shrugged and he smirked at her "I'm not worried about others thoughts. I'll hug whoever I want."

"In that case," he paused and she tilted her head questioningly "Do you want to find out how fast rumors spread on Olympus?" They both grinned at the idea and Percy nodded her head eagerly, linking her arm with his. They walked slowly away from the house together, standing to close for those in the window's comfort. If they had been seen from the front though, people would see their grins and how they contorted their face to keep from laughing.

Xxx

"What's going on?" Odysseus questioned, walking in to find almost everybody crowded around the front windows. Luke glanced up from where he was seated at the table, cleaning a vambrace.

"Spying on Percy and Nico." He answered. Odysseus sat down next to him and frowned at the crowd.

"Why?" he questioned softly. Aphrodite turned to glare at him.

"If you would come look you'd see how they are acting." She turned to Luke "You should be doing something, your girlfriend is obviously cheating on you." At this, Luke snorted loudly, causing his father and Apollo to turn to him in confusion.

"You don't believe her?" Hermes asked, looking at his son in surprise. Luke glared at him.

"No." he answered simply, turning back to the armor. Ares, who had returned from his tantrum, smirked at him.

"I knew there was something up with that bitch." He smirked as he turned back to the window, and was totally shocked.

"You call my girlfriend a bitch one more time and you'll find yourself in a place less than pleasant." Luke held a knife to Ares neck, drawing a thin line of ichor that made many of the gods startle. Luke stepped back to the table and sat down, eyes warning Ares.

"If you don't think she's cheating on you, then what is she doing?" Hermes questioned, stepping away from the window and towards his son. Luke glanced at him and smirked.

"Percy probably had the wonderful idea." He shook his head, snorting at the thought he had, but not explaining it.

"Oh, thank us! He's gone." Aphrodite stepped away from the window with a happier look on her face and most of the others dispersed around the room. Triton stayed at the window though, watching his sister.

Xxx

A soft buzzing sound interrupted the silence that Nico and Percy held as they walked together, slowly circling the yard. Nico pulled out a small cellphone and looked at the screen before sighing.

"You have a cellphone?" she questioned, surprise written all over her face. Nico nodded and looked towards the house, amused.

"I'd really love to stay and see their reactions, but you'll just have to tell me. My father needs my help." He waited for her reply, stepping away from her.

"Stay safe." She smiled at him warmly and he nodded to her, disappearing into the night. She turned after a moment, and rolled her eyes, seeing that only one remained in the window, her dear brother. The darkness surrounded her, but it was a soft, war cloak that left her feeling safe. She watched where she stepped carefully, not paying attention to where she was going. She didn't know the terrain well and didn't need to make a fool of herself.


	12. Hercules Attacks

Chapter 12-

A shadow jumped in front of her and stars lit up in her eyes as she was slammed into one of the concrete pillars.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." A voice hissed manically. She recognized it as Hercules and kicked out violently, instead of hitting him though, her legs were swept out from under her and again, she saw stars. Hands grasped around her neck and tightened quickly, cutting her airway off. She kicked out and he growled at her, picking her up and slamming her into the ground. She was fading out quickly when the pressure was released.

"I'll kill you!" Triton's voice sounded distant, but Hercules's fear could almost be smelled. A gentle arm reached under her, picking her up quickly.

"Breathe." Theseus's voice was soft as he stopped suddenly, she still couldn't see and was gasping with short, harsh breaths.

"Get her upstairs." Apollo's voice came from somewhere above her and again, they were moving. She blacked out, but came too when Theseus set her down on something soft.

"You're okay." Theseus repeated the words over and over as her vision began to flicker back into focus as she breathed in heavily.

"That sucked." She hissed, sitting up slightly. Theseus let her lean against him and for several minutes, they sat in silence.

"Hey," Achilles quickly entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Are you okay?" he strode across the room towards her, kneeling so that he was eyelevel.

"Yeah." She sat up further, but Theseus still held her up. Achilles frowned ad glanced at Theseus.

"She has a concussion." He stated, Percy glared at him, but couldn't really focus on his figure.

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave her." Theseus replied. Percy found herself frowning at them.

"Apollo's with Triton, but as soon as he's finished, I'll find him and ask him to look at her." Achilles stood and watched her as she focused her gaze back on him.

"Right here," she rolled her eyes "Is Triton hurt?" she questioned, Achilles glanced at her before turning back to Theseus.

"Yeah, he was pretty badly injured, but Hercules has it worse." Achilles was still watching Theseus and she frowned at him, wondering what the two were discussing silently.

"Where is he?" she sat up all the way and Achilles shook his head, turning to her. Theseus stood up and stretched his arms.

"Apollo's temple, and before you ask," he paused "No, I won't take you." With that, he left the room, leaving her confused.

"What'd I do?" she looked at her brother and he shrugged,

"What were you doing with Nico?" he frowned at her as he asked this and she burst out laughing.

"We were testing how fast rumors spread on Olympus." She began to giggle trying to contain it and Theseus snorted at her.

"I could've just told you that they spread like wildfire." He rolled his eyes and she grinned at him.

'Yes, but I wanted to see for myself." She smirked and he sighed, sitting back down beside her as she frowned.

"Is Triton going to be okay?" she questioned, leaning back against the wall. Theseus sighed and leaned against it beside her, not willing to answer.

"He and Hercules went at it pretty badly." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, a movement Percy recognized.

"What happened?" she pushed gently, looking at him worriedly. Theseus bit his lip, not wanting to answer, but at her gently prodding, answered.

"Hercules was injured badly enough that he was sent to Tartarus," Theseus paused "Triton's hanging on, but we are not sure if he'll make it." For a moment, both where silent. At first, she whimpered slightly, trying to stop herself from crying. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees, shuddering slightly. "He'll be okay." He didn't sound very hopeful, but wrapped his arms around her. "He'll be fine." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and Theseus pulled back, frowning. Tears streamed down her cheeks and his eyes where hot with unshed tears.

"It's not your fault." He pulled her back into a hug just as the door opened. Percy pulled away to look, standing. Before she could see who it was, the person enveloped her into a hug.

"Thank gods your safe." Luke's voice came next to her ear and she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I'm going to go check on Triton." Theseus's voice came from near the door and Percy pulled away from Luke to look at him.

"Will you tell him I'm sorry?" she questioned, stepping towards him pleadingly. Theseus sighed and tilted his head at her.

"Percy-" he wasn't allowed to finish, as the pleading in her eyes was too great and he couldn't contradict it.

"Please." She whispered. He understood that she needed this and bowed his head slightly, looking at the ground in sadness.

"Yeah, I'll tell him." He gave her a small smile before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Percy watched the door for a moment, contemplating his words before flinging herself at Luke.

"Hey," he hugged her back, slightly confused "What's wrong." Obviously he hadn't heard of Triton. Percy wasn't even sure how Theseus had found out.

"Triton might go to Tartarus." At her words, he gripped her tighter. Percy buried her face into his chest while he rubbed small circles in her back.

"He's strong." He paused and then continued with another thought "He'll survive." He whispered.

"But what if he's not strong enough?" she questioned, pulling away from him and looking up at him with concern. Luke sighed and shook his head, looking over her head at the wall for a few moments before breaking out in a grin. "What?" she questioned, frowning at him in confusion.

'Nothing." He paused and when she started to pull away, he pulled her towards him "It's just that your fatal flaw plays so carefully into everything you say."

"Is that a bad thing?" she questioned, frowning with worry. Luke blinked, as if surprised she'd think so.

"No!" he drew her towards him and leaned his forehead against hers "It is what makes you so beautiful." Percy searched his eyes, looking for a lie in his words, but didn't find any. With her search over, she smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her.


	13. Embarrassment

Chapter 13-

Theseus slipped back into Percy's room an hour later, a small smile on his face.

*-He had come across a peaceful moment between the two demigods. Luke sat on the bed, and Percy rested her head on his chest, arms around him, sleeping. Luke opened one of his eyes as Theseus stepped closer and grinned softly.

"I'm glad she's finally sleeping." Theseus sat down on the corner of the bed, trying not to disturb it too much.

"She's been having so many nightmares lately, I know she'll need the sleep for the quest." Luke looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her tighter. Theseus watched for a few moments, smiling.

"It's obvious how much you love her." Theseus spoke quietly and Luke looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" Luke questioned quietly, Theseus grinned and nodded his head. He didn't answer right away, instead watching his sister sleep.

"I could see that you loved her the moment you brought her to us." Theseus grinned as Luke watched him surprise.

'That's embarrassing." Luke looked down for a moment and smiled softly at Percy before looking up at his mentor. "Why didn't you tell the others?" he questioned. Theseus smirked at him.

"Achilles saw it too," he paused "Odysseus took a little more time." Theseus shook his head, thinking of his best friends.

"You didn't care about my past?" Luke questioned. He knew that the three had been cautious about training him at first.

"No. Luke, there is good in you that sometimes you cannot see. Persephone helps you see it. I saw that the moment you brought her to us. Why would I care about your past when it happened in order to protect your family?" Theseus gently spoke, watching Luke as he bit his lip, thinking about what he had said.

"I didn't do it for my father or my siblings." Luke stroked Percy's hair and looked towards the window. "I did it for her."

"I know," Theseus smiled "She is your family."

Xxx

"Hey, can we come in?" Achilles peaked his head in and grinned as he took in the scene. It was about thirty minutes after Luke and Theseus had talked. Theseus sat on the floor, looking through a box of pictures he had found in the corner of Percy's room. "Are they asleep?" he slipped in with Odysseus close behind.

"Yeah." Theseus nodded and turned back to the pictures, attracting their attention.

"What are you looking at?" the two old warriors sat down next to him and began looking at the pictures with Theseus.

"It looks like Percy and Anthony were really good friends." Most of the pictures where of the two, with Grover in a many of them too.

"We were." Percy surprised the three of them, she had moved silently to the end of the bed and sat cross legged looking down at them. "But something went wrong along the way," she tilted her head and looked out over them. "I guess we thought we could conquer the world and in that high, we thought we were in love." She paused and looked back towards Luke. Nodding towards the door, she directed for them to follow her, which they did willingly.

She sat down on the steps and they sat around her, waiting patiently for her to continue. Persephone ran her hand through her hair, slightly stressed.

"Chiron would tell you that Anthony and I were inseparable since our first quest." She smiled softly, thinking back. "That first summer was a little iffy, we fought a lot and neither of us really got along, but finally we began to see eye to eye. I don't think we were absolute friends until after Luke betrayed us." She paused again and clasped her hands together, looking down at them. "We really were the best of friends, he was over a lot and mom loved him, but as I said, we thought we could conquer the world." She stood up and passed them on the steps, Theseus watched her go, confused.

"She thought she was ready to talk about it." Achilles mumbled softly, answering his friend's unspoken question.

"Obviously not." Theseus answered, raising his eyebrows in exasperation. Odysseus watched the two of them worriedly.

"She's been through a lot." Luke's voice came from behind them "She'll need time. A lot of it." With that, he jogged down the steps.

Xxx

"Hey!" Luke grabbed Persephone from behind and greeted her exuberantly. Percy hummed in reply and he frowned at her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" he questioned. She shook her head, not willing to answer.

"Nothing." She sighed and continued staring out the window, arms crossed across her chest, as if protecting herself.

"If 'nothing' makes you unhappy, then I guess I should give you something to make you happy." He grinned evilly and began to tickle her sides.

"Stop." She began to giggle, twitching to get out of his grip. She grinned unwillingly as his tickling antics increased. "Stop!" she spun towards him, bent over to protect herself.

"Let me think?" Luke stopped for a moment, pretending to think "Nope!" he grinned as he went back to his tickle attack and she couldn't help but full out laugh as she tried pointlessly to block his attacks.

"Persephone." Both Luke and Perc froze at the sound of Zeus's voice. It sounded as if he was amused and when they looked up, they saw an Iris message from the throne room, most of the gods watching them with amused glances.

"Uncle." She bowed her head, respectfully while Luke looked down, embarrassed. Slight, muffled laughing came from somewhere, sounding suspiciously like Apollo.

"Who's there with you two?" the iris message switched to Poseidon's face. He looked at them with worry and Percy shrugged. "Is anybody watching you?" he questioned, Percy looked at him, horrified.

"I'm sixteen! I don't need a sitter!" she exclaimed angrily, as Luke just turned and walked away. He passed Theseus in the doorway, who grinned at him.

"I'm here, father." Theseus came up behind her and she turned to glare at him.

"You aren't my sitter." She growled at him, he raised his hands, surrendering.

"No, but I am your babysitter." Knowing she had purposely left out the baby part. She lunged at him and he side stepped her, creating a game of tag around the table. Poseidon grumbled and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Children." He chided, looking back at the screen. Neither listened to him as Theseus was still taunting his sister.

"Looks like you have your hands full, Poseidon." Apollo smirked at his uncle and Zeus cleared his throat embarrassment

"If I remember right, I still remember you taunting your sister like that." Zeus replied to his son, causing Apollo to look at him with wide eyes. "Anyways," he turned towards his brother and swiped his hand through the message "I don't think they really care about this meeting."

xxx

"Where is everybody?" several hours later, the five are sitting downstairs, still waiting for someone to come back.

"I don't know, but I'm going to bed." Percy exclaimed, answering her boyfriend. He nodded in agreement and stood with her.

"I better head back to camp." He froze and turned towards the three still sitting on the couch "Anybody coming with?" for a second, nobody answered, but finally Achilles nodded.

"Yeah, Odysseus and I'll come." Together, the five jogged up the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"We'll come back tomorrow morning." Achilles smiled at her and she grimaced back, not wanting to think that there was only a couple of hours before she was to leave. After a moment, she turned and hugged Luke good bye, knowing he'd also be coming the next morning.

"I'll check the statistics in Mount Orthy's tonight." He whispered, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered, before letting go. He smirked at her as he grabbed his mentors armed and disappeared into thin air.

"Come on!" Theseus gestured towards the steps and she nodded, trotting up behind him.

 **Next chapter starts the quest!**


	14. Hubris

Chapter 14-

 **Extra, long chapter!**

Persephone woke up eight hours later. It had been the longest sleep she'd had in months, maybe even years. The sun hadn't risen, but it was still early.

She trotted down the steps quickly, but quietly, not knowing if anybody else was there. The house was dark and quiet, so she made her way into the kitchen, flicking on only its light. Everything was as it had been left and Percy sighed softly as she grabbed several sugar cubes and an apple. She flicked the light back off, wanting a few moments of peace as she crept out the front door and raced across the yard towards the large barn.

"Blackjack!" she whisper yelled, waiting silently in the dark for the dark Pegasus to reveal himself. A soft snort told her that he was there and she followed the sound to a large stall that still had its door open.

 _"_ _Good morning, boss."_ Blackjack huffed lightly. He was lying down and he lifted his wing to allow her room to sit down.

"How are you?" she questioned, leaning into his large body, it was cool outside, signifying that fall was coming soon.

 _"_ _I'm good, but the better question would be, how are you?"_ He wrapped his wing around her and she leaned into his neck, feeling safe.

"I think I'm good. This quest is going to be hard, especially since Anthony will be with me." She twisted a few pieces of his mane around her finger.

 _"_ _I'm not much for serious talk, you know."_ He paused and she sat up a little to look at him funny _"But, I think Anthony is sorry for what he's done."_

"He attacked me!" she exclaimed. Blackjack huffed in annoyance and she rolled her eyes at him, not wanting to listen.

 _"_ _And your_ father _disowned you, but it was not really your father."_ Blackjack answered calmly, watching her with his rich brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, sitting up fully so that she faced him. His wing was still wrapped around her, like a blanket.

 _"_ _It is and it is not like that. Anthony let his fatal flaw rule for a while. Now he is again, your friend."_ Percy thought about this for a moment, letting the information sink in.

"Hubris. Arrogance. Why'd he let it rule his life?" she questioned, tilting her head to look at the Pegasus she thought once to be all fun and games.

" _He didn't mean for his fatal flaw to take such control of his life, but in the second he decided to try and let it, he was watching from the sidelines, not able to choose what he did."_ It was all beginning to make sense to Percy, but she still didn't understand why he'd let it rule, even for a moment.

"Why?"

 _"_ _He tried to let it rule because of how your fatal flaw rules your life. The problem with that is, you can't help but let yours rule, he had choice."_ At that, Blackjack laid his head back onto the ground and snorted softly, blowing the sawdust away from his nostrils.

"I'll see you when I get back." She whispered softly, stroking his forehead as she stood. Blackjack opened one of his large, liquid eyes to stare at her, and she smiled softly at him before leaving.

 _"_ _Stay safe, little princess."_ Percy smiled at the nickname, liking how he used the words the monster had used in a kinder way, recreating them in her mind so that they weren't horrid.

"I will." She exited the barn and jogged back across the lawn and around the fountain, stumbling to a stop as she saw a lone figure sitting on the front steps of her house.

"Sorry." The figure spoke softly, and she knew who it was. He stood, picking up several bags. A small one and a large one, before approaching her.

"Anthony." She didn't know how to approach him. His eyes where brighter than the last few times she'd seen him, and she quickly saw that what Blackjack had said was true. Sorrow rang in his eyes like the long tolls of a bell tower.

"Listen, I'm really sorry for how I've been acting for several months now. I've been letting my fatal flaw rule and-" Percy held up her hand to stop him, smiling softly.

"Blackjack told me. We can't go back to where we were before because a lot has happened, but if you want, we can try at friendship." At her words, he sighed softly, relaxing.

"Thank you." He whispered, she nodded and gestured for him to follow her into the house.

"I can't promise that anybody else will be as forgiving." She warned, he nodded knowingly and flicked on the light to the kitchen, sensing that it was still just them awake.

"Okay, so I have a map and recent monster updates from Camp Jupiter." He set them on the table and she quickly read through the updates, frowning.

"These don't sound good." She muttered. Anthony nodded in agreement and spread the map out.

"I was thinking we'd take the forest route. We'd be able to travel the forest all the way there, except for a few street crossings." He drew an imaginary line with his finger and she studied it for a moment.

"That'll be about a hundred miles there. We'll have to travel twenty five miles a day to make it there and back in good timing." He grumbled something under his breath and she bit her lip.

"We're demigods." He paused "We could make it." He didn't sound very hopeful and she shrugged.

"Yeah, but we still don't know exactly what we r supposed to be doing and those monster reports-" She broke off, not wanting to continue.

"We have to do it. It'll already be pushing eight days. Four there, four back. We can only take food for four days so we'll have to make do." Neither seemed too happy about the idea, but both agreed.

"This might be harder than Tartarus." She grumbled. Anthony shook his head and she looked to see him staring at her.

"Nothing will be harder than Tartarus." He breathed softly, just as Theseus walked in. He took in the two standing by the table and the map.

"When'd you get here?" he questioned, grabbing a cup and pouring himself a glass of water before reaching for the monster reports. Percy handed them to him silently and Anthony answered his question.

"About half an hour ago." Anthony replied, although Theseus wasn't listening. He was frowning as he set the cup down and flipped through the pages of reports.

"This doesn't look good." He handed them back to Percy, a frown deeply etched across his face as he turned to study the map.

"You'll be traveling twenty five miles a day no matter what you do." He traced a couple of routes and grumbled something uncomprehend able.

"We're going for it." Percy shrugged and Theseus looked at her in mild surprise before shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll have some painkillers and nectar waiting for you then." He raised his eyebrows as he sat down and took another look at the map "Have fun."

"Good morning!" Achilles came through the doorway with Odysseus close behind. Both seemed to have slept well, as both were grinning.

"Morning." Anthony made this comment under his breath and Percy slapped him on the back of the head, not meanly, of course. The three watched the interaction with confused looks and shrugged mentally.

Suddenly, Percy shrieked as she was grabbed from behind. "Luke!" she smacked him on the chest, but was grinning.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly and looked around her at Anthony. Studying him for a moment, he grinned.

"Glad to see your back in control Anthony." Both Percy and Anthony looked at him in total surprise while Achilles, Odysseus, and Theseus where still confused.

"Me too." Anthony stated after he got over his shock. Luke looked over his shoulder at the map and bit his lip.

"Looks like you guys will be traveling far." He commented, Anthony nodded and looked up at him to say something, but Percy interrupted.

"Luke, can I talk to you for a moment." The grins on the four faces seated at the table where priceless as Percy walked out of the room, down the steps.

"You're in trouble now." Anthony stated, watching the doorway where she'd disappeared off too.

"Yeah, I think I am." Luke murmured, following her down the steps.

Xxx

"You knew?" she accused, "How could you?" she about went off on a rant, but held her temper by the slightest thread as he raised his arms in surrender.

"I found out a few days ago when Anthony came to Olympus to talk to his mother." He paused and approached her gently "I'm sorry, I would've told you, but I didn't know how." He was watching him carefully as he said this, her eyes turning from dark green, back to their normal coloring.

"Sorry." She whispered softly, he grinned at her and stepped forward to give her a hug.

"It's fine, just let me get the chance to explain next time." He whispered as she hugged him back. "While we're down here, my father wanted me to tell you something." She stepped away from him with a frown, as he had a sorrowful look on his face.

"Your brother is still in critical condition and Poseidon has to stay with him. Amphitrite is with Benny and Rhode, so none of them will be here to see you off." He braced himself for her reaction, but she just shrugged.

"That's fine." She shrugged "I'll see them when I get back."

"Okay. I'm confused. First you decided you weren't going to survive this quest and now you will?" he exclaimed, not angrily, just surprised.

"Eh? The sea is ever changing." Was her answer. He rolled his eyes at her and she tipped up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Come on." She shoved passed him playfully and jogged up the stairs, with him close behind.

"Hey! We're leaving in five minutes." She announced, entering the kitchen at a jog and running into Theseus.

"Woah, hey to you too." He exclaimed, holding her steady for a moment. "You're leaving?" he questioned.

"Uh, yeah." She rolled her eyes at him and danced around him to Anthony. "You ready?"

"Yeah." He paused for a moment, thinking "I brought your armor. I didn't know if you wanted Greek or roman so." He picked up the large bag and she grabbed it and zipped it open.

"Eh, I'll go with Greek," she decided "It'll be lighter." She quickly pulled out her helmet and breastplate, but left everything else inside.

"Uh, I think you're missing a few pieces." Achilles stated as she shoved the bag aside. She grinned at him as she through the armor on.

"Nope!" she laughed and Anthony grinned at her, knowing she was hyping up.

"Okay, let's move out!" Anthony jogged out of the room and the front door slammed open "Sorry!" he yelled.

"Um," Percy paused to look at them as she stuffed the map and monster updates in her book bag.

"Go!" they grinned at her and she raced out the door, chasing after her quest mate.

 **Review: ideas or anything! Thank you for reading!**


	15. DeathCapture

Chapter 15-

Percy knew she'd never forget this quest. Fear coursed through her body as the flashback of the last hour replayed over and over in her head. Blood pooled, fresh around her legs, soaking into her jeans.

 ** _{Flashback}_**

 _"_ _You ready?" Anthony's voice didn't shake as he questioned her, but she felt his hand shaking slightly against hers._

 _"_ _Yeah." She whispered, not trusting her voice. Instead, she took his hand and squeezed it gently before releasing. They'd been warned of an ambush by none other than Atlas, the titan under the sky. She didn't know why and although she wanted to know, she knew an explanation could wait until after this fight._

 _"_ _Wait." He steadied her by pressing his back into hers as she readied herself to launch at the shadows that closed in around them. "Wait." He hissed, she grumbled in response and waited for his command. "Now!" he launched himself away from her and if she hadn't had ADHD, she'd have been left behind._

 _She attacked with a velocity that no demigod could ever match. Her sword led each of her enemies to a swift death and no blade reached her skin. The battle raged on for what seemed like forever and the ocean below raged with her emotions, crashing against the cliff and spraying them all with its salty tang._

 _"_ _Percy!" Anthony called out her name and she growled, making her way steadily towards him._

 _"_ _Here!" she called back as a drakon blew up in her face. He was panting and grinned at her._

 _"_ _You good?" he stabbed through the last of the monsters separating them and she slashed through the few that were still surviving behind her._

 _"_ _Yeah." She turned to look out over the cliff and let go of her control over the water. The energy drained from her and her shoulders slumped slightly._

 _A thump came from behind her and she jerked her head towards Anthony. A shocked look glazed Anthony's eyes and she shifted hers to his hands. They were wrapped around an object imbedded under his sternum. Her eyes didn't adjust to what the object was, but they did recognize the dark liquid that soaked quickly through his shirt in a circular pattern. His knees started to fold beneath him and his eyelids drooped._

 _"_ _Anthony!" she screamed his name, not even sure if was comprehendible. Her feet were moving before her mind knew what was happening and she fell to her knees, shaking his shoulders anxiously._

 _"_ _I'm sorry." His voice was less than a whisper and she choked on a sob, shaking her head as she took the knife hilt and his hands holding it uselessly. "So sorry." He gagged a little and a stream of blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth._

 _"_ _No. No. No. No. No!" she sucked in air as she choked back a sob and his eyes locked with hers. They were filled with pain and sadness. "Please." The air hissed through her throat, forming the broken word._

 _"_ _Hey." His voice was forceful, although weak. "Stay strong." She shook her head and her hands fluttered from her hair to the knife and again. "Best." He gasped for air and his lungs rattled. Blood ran from his mouth and his eyes began to dull, but his hand reached out shakily and grasped hers. "Friends." He had wanted to say more, this she knew as she finally let the sobs out. His hand fell to his chest and the breath died in his lungs. The life floated out of his eyes quickly._

 _"_ _No." she sobbed, a few days ago, she would've never thought she'd be crying over his death. She gripped his knife in her hands, turning her knuckles white as she stared at the almost identical knife in his chest. It was camp made, this made her angry, but tears and pain still filled her._

 _After a few moments, the trees rustled softly and she jerked her head up, no longer able to see because of the dark, she shifted into a low stance, knowing that she'd soon be surrounded._

 _"_ _So, the princess is still in the fight." The voice that haunted so many of her dreams came from her left and she shifted her sword towards it. "Amazing, really." He chuckled darkly and she growled back. "The gods really don't study history." She hissed as she heard the whistle of a sword and Riptide sparked as it collided with another. She closed her eyes and sensed for the water in the bodies surrounding her. Cursing softly, she realized how many beings surrounded her._

 _"_ _Don't trust yourself not to be able to kill me?" she questioned softly. He chuckled again, this time closer._

 _"_ _No, I don't want to kill you." He answered, an arm began to reach around her neck and she spun wildly towards it, the beings swarmed her and she knew she was done for. A harsh blow to the back of the head forced her to give into darkness._

 _Xxxx_

She lifted her head slightly, seeing the sparks of a fire about ten feet from her. Closing her eyes slightly, noticing dimly that her hands were tied tightly behind her back. Blood coated the side of her head. Her vision was fuzzy on the right side and she winced as pain laced through her mind, forcing her to close her eyes.

"Hello, pretty princess." She opened her eyes to find a figure standing over her. He wore a ski mask and a black, hooded sweatshirt. This was the guy that had brutally murdered her parents. And she couldn't even stand bravely before him.

"Who are you?" he voice didn't sound quite right as she questioned him and he giggled with glee.

"I, my dear, am of no importance to you." He kneeled down and she saw that he had no pupils or whites of his eyes. Only infinite darkness. "One day, you'll bow down to me." He grinned, his lips looked bloody red.

"Never." She tried to sit up, but his hand pushed her back down. She swung her face at it, using her only weapon against him, and kicked out her legs. He jumped lithely out of the way before crouching before her again, above her head this time.

"My beautiful, beautiful Persephone," he crooned. She growled inwardly at him, wishing she could decapitate him, although it'd be too slow a death for a man like this. "My brother really doesn't have enough guards watching you." With that, pain exploded in her side and she gritted her teeth against a scream. It came out a muted whimper. "That's hell's poison for you. Deadly as it is, it'll be a while before you die. Slow, oh so slowly." He grinned again and pulled the knife out of her ribs.

"I'm letting you in on a little secret." She blocked out the pain and made her voice sickly sweet. He leaned closer, almost knowing what she was doing. "I'm hard to kill." With that, she spit at him. It landed on the edge of his eye and he quickly rubbed it off.

"And I'm good at killing." He stood and walked away from her as darkness overtook her vision once again. Her last thoughts included Anthony and how she was glad he wasn't going to suffer through whatever this man had planned.

 **I know! I know! I didn't add anything of the quest in. I tried writing it, but it seemed dreary and dragged on and I figured the story needed movement. I'm thinking about putting in flashbacks, like certain parts of this chapter (Italics).**


	16. Wage War on Both

**Here's a Christmas present from me!**

Chapter 16-

"Get her out of there!" Poseidon screamed at the fates, who stood calmly in front of him. Other Olympians held cautious, yet angry looks.

"We cannot." They replied anonymously. Poseidon placed his hands behind his head, hyperventilating as the live feed played before them. She was asleep, but in obvious pain.

"Then let me go!" he was begging and it almost broke the hearts of the other gods in the room. Each only thought of how they'd feel if they were in the same situation.

"We cannot do that." None of them held a care in the world for their demigod whose life was on the line.

"Get out of my throne room." Zeus's voice was deathly quiet and the fates looked to him with mild surprise.

"You don't tell us what to do." They exclaimed quietly. Zeus stepped down from his throne and walked towards them, like the calm before the storm.

"I'm giving you one more chance to get out." He stood watching them and they stood watching him "GET OUT!" He screamed at them, pointing at the throne room doors. Knowing better then to mess with him, they scurried out without a backwards glance.

"Brother." He approached Poseidon slowly, watching his brother quietly take in his daughter's condition.

""I'm okay, I'm okay." He waved him off, staring at the screen as if his life depended on it.

"I need to go." Athena's voice cracked as she looked at the screen "I have to get my son's body." She whispered. Zeus let her go with a nod and Hermes quickly followed her out, knowing she'd need help

"How are our newest gods?" Zeus questioned, turning towards his son. Apollo nodded, thinking for a moment.

"They're good. I'm keeping them away from here so we don't have any accidents." They'd shut down all quest feeds the moment the demigods had been attacked and since then, the only feed still playing was in the throne room.

"Good. I don't know how they would handle this." Zeus ran his hands through his hair tiredly and turned to the screen again. Watching his niece suffer was horrifying. After all she had been through, she didn't deserve any of what had happened in the last few months.

We'll have to tell them something." Apollo spoke quietly, moving towards his father while keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Bring them tomorrow." Zeus nodded slowly, agreeing with himself. "Explain to them what's going on, what has happened first, then bring them." Apollo nodded and walked out, followed closely by Zeus and Hera. Soon, the only ones left in the throne room where Poseidon, Hestia, and Artemis.

"She's lucky to have you." Artemis looked at the screen, at the girl she loved as a sister "She's going to need us, when she comes home." With that, she nodded good bye to Hestia and left quietly.

"Poseidon." Hestia lay a gentle hand on her brother's arm and Poseidon looked at her, heartbroken. "It's going to be alright." She rubbed his shoulder and he stood slowly, pulling his eyes away from the video.

"How do you know?" he questioned, Hestia smiled softly.

"I don't, but I trust that she's strong. I trust that whoever is in control of her destiny knows this too."

Xxx

"Percy." A voice hissed through the darkness "Persephone!" it hissed a little louder and a hand tapped her shoulder, waking her with a jolt. Blue eyes met hers and she realized that Perseus was kneeling over her. "Are you alright?" his eyes strayed to the wound in her rib cage that had long since soaked through her shirt.

"No, Hell's poison." She groaned quietly and he quickly hushed her, looking back at the campfire before turning back to her.

"Apollo can heal it if we get you to Olympus." He muttered, he took his knife and cut the shift around the wound away to inspect it further.

"Aren't you supposed to be holding a spy position?" she whispered, opening her eyes again.

"Yeah, but I can always come up with some excuse for Kronos." He muttered, ripping away the bottom half of his sweatshirt into strips of cloth. "Here, sit up." He helped her sit up and she gritted her teeth against the pain in her side.

"I think he missed your diaphragm and lungs, but we can't be too sure. He could've nicked an artery or something." He began to bind her chest, running the strips of cloth around her middle until she had a bulky, but workable bandage. "Sorry, I can't do better with that material, but as soon as we get somewhere safe, I'll redo it."  
"Thank you." She muttered. He slipped his arm around her waist and lifted her to her feet. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and leaned heavily on him for the first several steps.

"Will they chase us?" she questioned, although she already knew that answer. Perseus shrugged, loosening his grip around her as she found her own feet again.

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends on how much Kronos was counting on you being dead." He grumbled slightly and she glanced at him, confused.

"Who was that, back there?" she knew he'd know who she was talking about and was surprised when he sighed.

"An ally of Kronos, although I think he has plans to overthrow Kronos." Percy nodded as he said this and Perseus looked at her. "Honestly, Kronos would be a better leader then him."

"Then we'll wage war on both." She grimaced at the thought sand he nodded grimly. They made their way quickly down the mountain path and Percy realized that they had been camped about half a mile away from where Anthony had been killed.

"Hell's poison will affect you exactly how disownment affects you, so it'll be hard to tell the difference." Perseus spoke after several minutes, surprising Persephone.

"Great!" she replied sarcastically, before slipping as they jogged down a particularly steep part of the mountain. She stopped her slide quickly, kicking out her foot towards a rock and stopping herself with a jolt. Perseus raised an eyebrow at her as she grinned.

"Could you be any louder?" he questioned. She rolled her eyes as she stood and they continued down the mountain.


	17. Fluff

Chapter 17-

"So, you're saying that she and Perseus escaped a highly guarded camp in the middle of the night?" Achilles questioned, slightly surprised. Luke glanced at him quickly before butting in with a question of his own.

"Forget that, are you saying that she could possibly die from this poison?" He questioned ignoring Achilles glare and staring intently at Apollo. Apollo began to think he was in over his head, standing before the four new gods in his temple.

"Eh," he shrugged "She could, but with how strong her drive to survive is, it'll only be a setback." A major setback, he thought.

"Okay," Theseus crossed his arms, leaning against the wall "So what about her blood ichor stuff?" that should've been the most important question.

"Well," Apollo couldn't really answer and finally just shrugged his shoulders again "I don't know. I haven't experienced this before and although Athena's been searching the library, she hasn't found anything." He was frustrated by this, but Athena told him there were many older places in the library that she still had to search and he was hopeful.

"Okay, so can we watch the feed today?" Odysseus stepped forward from where he'd been watching the conversation. Apollo nodded, motioning for them to follow him.

Xxx

"Okay, so why are you still here?" Persephone didn't mean for the question to be rude, but it was well-known that Perseus would be punished if he sent too much time helping her.

"I'll stick around until tomorrow night, then I'll head back to Kronos's army." He stabbed at the fire with a thin stick and it sent sparks towards the cliff they were camped against. She could sense a darkened expression about him and knew he wasn't too excited about going back.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking at him. He looked up from stabbing the fire and grimaced slightly.

"For what? I didn't get you out before he poisoned you." Already the poison had started to take effect, she could feel it in her bloodstream and it made her feel unclean. Of course, the ichor caused an odd effect on her too.

"You got me out." She shrugged "You took unwanted risk doing that and I really am thankful for that."

"You're the table turner in this war." He spoke quietly and set the stick down, she shrugged and he grinned at her "its funny how you don't realize how much power you contain." He gestured with his hands to emphasize her power and she rolled her eyes.

"Just because I have the power, doesn't mean I love to use it." She grimaced, knowing that it would become harder and harder to control her aura.

"Yes, and that is what makes you even more powerful." He nodded his head, agreeing with himself and she lay down, looking into the fire.

"Yeah, maybe." She muttered, she heard him sigh and saw him shake his head softly as she daze off into the fire, imagining battles taking place within it.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you when it's time for us to go." He muttered softly, she glanced back up at him.

"When will you sleep?" she questioned, beginning to sit up to glare at him. Perseus shook his head.

"I can sleep when I leave you tomorrow, but you will have to continue on." She didn't argue, for she was already falling asleep as he finished. She knew when not to argue, this was one of those times.

Xxx

The gods watched quietly, knowing that it'd be a while before anything exciting happened. Kronos's ally hadn't followed them and now Persephone slept while Perseus cleaned his armor. Poseidon still eyed his daughter worriedly, but the terror was gone. Triton and Theseus sat close together, watching the screen and talking quietly, while Luke and Achilles talked with Hermes. Odysseus had left with Athena, both having gone to search the library once again for information on both Hell's poison and blood turning to ichor.

"Hey, do you think she'll be alright?" Theseus questioned his brother quietly. Triton turned towards him, but couldn't give a reassuring answer.

"I don't know. She's been through a lot already, I don't know how much more she can handle." Triton ran his hand through his hair tiredly and a gentle hand touched each of there shoulders.

"Don't worry, she's strong." Demeter stood behind them with a defiant look in her eye before kneeling down "And plus, she's Persephone Jackson, she has to survive, right?" with that, she smiled at them and walked away, towards her sister, Hera.

"That's a sad idea." Theseus said, rubbing his face. Triton frowned at him questioningly, wondering what he meant. "That she has to survive because she's been through worse. We don't know what she's going through, maybe she's still living in the horrors of Tartarus."

"Yeah," Triton shrugged "But she's the hope of Olympus." He frowned as he said this "As long as it's not too much pressure." He began to realize where his brother was worried about.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Theseus shrugged tiredly and looked back at the screen as daylight hit the cliff wall behind Perseus and he stood and quietly made his way towards Persephone.

Xxx

"Percy! Hey, wake up." He shook her shoulder gently, but she still jumped to her feet before turning away from him and throwing up several times. The liquid was a dark burgundy color and Perseus grimaced.

"That'd be the effects of the poison," he paused "I think." She shrugged, wiping her mouth and grimacing at the salty taste.

"I wouldn't know." She spoke quietly and took a sip of nectar from the bottle he handed her.

"Hey, isn't your birthday coming up?" Perseus sked suddenly, turning to her. She groaned, wondering how he'd known.

"Yeah, why?" he shrugged, not really knowing what to say. She took that as his answer and continued walking for a few moments.

"I heard your father talking about it to Triton, at one of the meetings." He didn't say more and she realized he didn't know more than that.

"August eighteenth." She replied quietly, looking up towards the sky as they came into a small clearing.

"About two weeks from now." He nodded "You should be back by then." With that, she turned to frown at him "It's a surprise." He grinned as she pouted. "Trust me, you'll like it." With that, he began to jog and she started up behind him. They were making good time, and would be at the edge of the city by nightfall.

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	18. Pledge Allegiance

Chapter 18-

"Here's where I leave you." Perseus stood facing her, the edge of the city stood about half a mile from them and she watched it with mid distrust.

"Be careful." She replied, looking back at him. He grinned at her, rolling his eyes as he adjusted his armor.

"It's Kronos, can I be careful?" he questioned, knowing she'd understand what he was saying.

"Well, you already threw out most of your precautions, rescuing me." She replied, looking down and missing her old armor. When she had asked about it, he had frowned and told her that Kronos's ally had it. He had most likely kept it as a trophy.

"It was necessary." He replied "Be careful, Tell my father that I'll be back once everything calms down in Tartarus." He took off, back the way they had come while Persephone went the opposite, into the city.

Xxx

"Why did we not have them start from here if its closer?" Athena questioned, watching the feed as Persephone entered the city. Riptide glittered as a pen in her hands and the gods watched nervously, knowing that the edges of the city were dangerous to travel through.

"The fates." Was Zeus's answer. He was tapping his throne thoughtfully, watching out one of the windows, the sky growing dark around them.

"I'm curious to whether she still has the disownment's effects, or if it's now the poison." Apollo questioned, changing the subject. Triton looked at him curiously.

"If it were still the disownment working against her, then I don't think she'd have ichor in her veins." Athena mused with him, flipping through a book before sighing and picking up another.

"No, I think that's over." Triton nodded in agreement, thinking back to how his sister was acting the last day he'd seen her.

"You know," Theseus said, thinking "Percy never saw you after Hercules attacked." Triton looked at him in amazement, realizing the same thing.

"We should play a prank on her." Hermes grinned as Triton said this, but Achilles shook his head quickly from across the room.

"Not a good idea." He mumbled, turning to Luke. Luke nodded in agreement, looking back at the feed which was still quite boring, showing Percy running through the outer parts of the city, avoiding the quieter streets and instead choosing the crowded ones, covering her scent and aura more.

"Looks like she's good so far." He murmured, watching the screen as she stopped at a corner, tipping upon her toes anxiously as hundreds of taxi's passed by. They watched, fascinated as she suddenly tilted her head, fingers straying to her pocket. Turning ninety degrees, she took off down a mostly empty street, feet hitting the pavement silently.

"Where is she going?" Zeus sat forward in his seat, upset. Poseidon set his jaw nervously as she paused at an abandoned building, titling her head once again.

Xxx

A growl of frustration came from her throat as she rolled her eyes and shoved her shoulder into the door. It fell open at an awkward angle, the light illuminating a small patch of a concrete floor.

"Nice." She grumbled sarcastically as a hand reached out and pulled her into the darkness. She yelped, but a hush from whoever it was quieted her.

"Persephone Jackson." A crackly voice spoke from the darkness. Percy rolled her eyes again and grinned slightly. A light turned on, illuminating the room once again.

"Dameson." She reached forward and hugged the peaceful giant. "What are you doing here?" she pulled back suspiciously and he shrugged.

"Kronos set me free, thinking I'd join him. Sadly, I already pledged my allegiance to a girl with bright eyes like the sea and raven black hair." He grinned at her as she rolled her eyes.

"You should probably pledge allegiance to Olympus." She stepped back, taking in his appearance.

"No, because I don't have anything to owe them." He titled his head before stepping away from her and sitting at a small table. Persephone glanced around, noticing that the room they were in held a large, round table with large maps and old documents and a smaller table with bread and a few glasses. Some held a dark, red liquid while others were filled with crystal clear, water.

"And why do you owe me your allegiance?" she questioned, sitting down across from him at the small table.

"You showed me that demigods weren't as bad as we were taught to believe." He spoke quietly as he dipped a piece of bread in the dark wine.

"I don't believe you." She murmured, twisting her fingers together in her lap. "Why are you here and why did Perseus help me?" she questioned louder, looking at him suspiciously.

"I can't tell you that." He remained calm, but his eyes where made of steal, telling her not to test him.

"You'll just have to trust us." Iapetus spoke from behind her and she jumped, spinning quickly around.

"How'd you get out?" she growled, knowing she could trust, but still not knowing if she was safe from more surprises.

"Same reason as Dameson. Kronos thought I'd join him." He shrugged and grinned at her "But I pledged allegiance to a girl with crow colored hair."

"Um, my exact words where raven black hair." Dameson joined in. Iapetus rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, watching her curiously.

"I hear your quite famous on Olympus these days." He approached the round table and set the glass of water he held down on the edge.

"I've always been quite famous." She replied, turning towards him. Dameson snorted while Iapetus glanced at her with glimmering eyes.

"A little stuck up now, aren't you." He whispered, turning back to the map and tracing lines on it with a smll piece of charcoal.

"Not really." She replied, standing and approaching the table. Dameson got up with her and followed slowly.

"How're you?" Dameson questioned, "I know Tartarus can leave a lasting impact." He nodded slowly to himself, eyes dark.

"I'm good." She answered, tapping a place on the map. Iapetus glanced at her in surprise before marking it with a small circle.

"Hmm." Dameson nodded, knowing she was lying and spread a map next to the one Iapetus had. This one was of Olympus and Percy watched in surprise as several gardens she hadn't even known about appeared.

"This is Persephone's garden, where she appears when she leaves the underworld." He pointed to it. "Perseus is also able to appear there. There's a doorway somewhere." He shrugged, but pointed to a far corner "If you even need us, come here." With that, he rolled it back up.

"Why would I-" she started, but Iapetus stopped her, holding up and hand and grinning softly.

"All will be revealed, young one." He murmured, rolling up the map he was working on. Percy frowned at him, but didn't comment.

"Time for you to leave. Olympus doesn't have a view of us in here, so they'll most likely be a little suspicious." Dameson paused and looked at the ceiling "Perseus will cover for you."


	19. Doomed from the Start

Chapter 19-

Persephone was beginning to think that she was doomed from the start. She'd gotten to the elevator just fine, but the ride up had left her with the feeling of impending doom. She had shaken the feeling off and was now beating herself up for it. Gasps and murmurs resounded around her, but of course she couldn't see if they were friend or foe. The Fates had met her when the doors dinged open. Their gloomy stares filled with mirth as Roman soldiers surrounded them.

She should've fought more, but she had thought that one of the romans would be on her side. No, now here she walked ahead of a sword. Its blade pushed into her back, a stream of blood running from its tip. Her hands tied behind her back with some sort of black magic. The Fates had told her it was Greek fire hand cuffs. She could believe it. They had blindfolded her carelessly, and the rope dug into her eye sockets, creating red glares behind her eyelids. A gag had been shoved into her mouth, effectively keeping her from argument. The Fates walked ahead of her, could hear them murmuring to each other. Her mind spoke to her in heartless beats. Telling her that she was foolish and that she should've just killed them all. This voice had been there since Tartarus. Her heart spoke differently though, it was the voice she tended to listen to.

"Watch-" The warning cry came too late and her foot clashed against something hard. Her body fell forward and her wrists screamed in pain as she tried to pull them in front of her. Several _cracks!_ And a few pops came from her face and ribcage. Fire filled her lungs and she could no longer breathe.

"Easy." The soft voice came from just above her head. A hand touched her back lightly. The voice was familiar and she stretched out her senses, trying desperately to place it. "I've got a plan." The hand on her back disappeared and she almost choked in pain as she was pulled to her feet

"Move!" A stern voice from behind her made her miss the person who had a plan. The blade against her back made her yearn for whoever it was. She stumbled a few times more, but never fell. Salty fluid made her gag heavy, she assumed it was blood because she could feel it dripping down her chin from her nose. Her breath came in strangled gasps and she could hear murmured, snarky comments from behind her. Eventually the stairs ended and Percy was left with the feeling of apprehension. Would her uncle believe the Fates, who had lived alongside him for oh so many years, or his niece, who he had only just begun to get to know?

"No funny business now." A few guards stepped up beside her and the voice was that of the fates as they opened the large, throne room doors with a _boom!_ Knowing that half her guards would be distracted by the sight before them, she did exactly the opposite of what the fates had decreed.

Smashing her head back into the guard behind her, she jumped up and twisted her body so that when he fell, his blade didn't touch her. A loud _crack!_ And a shout of pain made her want to smirk, but she had work to do. Reaching out her senses, she jumped backwards just as an arm was thrust in her direction. A blade sailed passed her ear, whistling with speed. As it exited its destination without hitting its mark, she leapt forward, ramming into the figure with her shoulder, sending the person flying into a pillar with a sickening _slick!_

Her adrenaline rush left her with the ability to hear ever tiny, audible sound in the room, but she hadn't heard the nearly silent whistle of a knife sailing through the air until it was too late. She felt the impact before she had a chance to avoid it. It jarred her and she fell to her knees, the energy draining from her. No longer did she feel like she could defeat armies. No, her breath now came in short, startling raspy breaths and her wrists, head, and now chest burned. She was really wishing for her armor.

"Persephone!" Her father's scream tore her from these thoughts, but she couldn't answer, didn't even have the energy to answer. She sank back on her heels, breathing heavily.

"Evidence has been found that Persephone Jackson is a traitor of Olympus." Gasps resounded around the room and Percy sank forward, knowing that soon she'd sink into a coma from blood loss.

"What evidence?" Zeus's voice broke through the haze that was beginning to flood her mind. She focused on it, discovering that there was no belief in his words. He knew she wasn't a traitor. Relief spread through her. _At least I won't die a traitor._ Her mind whispered, but her heart wanted to scream that she wasn't ready. It wasn't beating evenly though and Percy knew that whoever had thrown the knife had bad aim. A heart wound should've killed her by now. Unless-… her mind was a sudden avalanche of thoughts and the voice from the stairs came to her _I have a plan_. Her life was in the hands of this unknown, yet known guard.

"We lost sight of her for several moments in an abandoned building." Although the fates said this, they didn't believe it was enough evidence. She almost growled in frustration knowing that this was going to be a long argument if they brought up every time she had 'disappeared'.

"How do we know she's a traitor, she could've just been resting." _How could he say calm? Oh yeah,_ she thought _he was a king._

"She's been to Tartarus twice and has survived." _Wow, now the fates where just putting out random crap._ She sank farther foreword and her forehead met the ground. It put unwanted pressure on her ribcage, but she could no longer hold herself up and she was still handcuffed.

"You are forgetting to mention that once was when she saved Anthony Chase's life and the other was by the order of the Olympic Council." Athena, always the voice of thought, mentioned.

"Yes, well Luke Castellan was only here on a field trip when he stole the master bolt." _Oh yes, let's bring Luke into this._ She thought sarcastically, before stopping herself. _Am I really so out of it; that I am talking to myself?_

"Luke Castellan is now a minor god and is present as we speak." Zeus's voice was growing impatient. _So that's why they brought so many guards. All of them are probably trying to hold him back and keep him quiet right now._

"A mistake." The Fates spoke dismissively and Percy actually snorted this time. It wasn't very loud, and she felt warm liquid fly out as she did so. A kick to her stomach sent her sprawling onto her side and several harsh cries came from across the room. _Yep, you are so going to get it from a few minor gods._

"Get out of my throne room." Zeus said it more tiredly, then with force. Moments of silence followed and Percy wished she could see the fates reactions.

"What?" They sputtered uncontrollably and if Percy wasn't gagged and dying, she would've laughed. A haze filled her mind now though, and even Zeus's next words seemed quiet.

"Get out!" he screamed, standing from his throne and pointing the master bolt at the door. Well, that's what Percy imagined him doing. She was starting to gag, a reflex that sucked the haze from her mind. _Fuck._ She thought, _I'm going to die because I had a gag in my mouth and couldn't throw up._ Percy realized that that was one of the first times she had ever cussed.

"Percy?" The gentle voice of her father came from right above her. In reply, she gagged again.

"Sit her up and get that thing out of her mouth." Apollo's voice came from somewhere in front of her. A hand against her shoulder and suddenly she was kneeling again. An arm around her middle kept her from keeling over. Someone fumbled with the knot at the back of her head and a few obscenities came from Theseus before it was undone. As the material came out of her mouth, she gagged again and this time, warm, salty liquid poured out of her mouth, splattering the ground in front of her.

"Easy," Poseidon's worried voice came from next to her ear. Her stomach heaved and more liquid came, it dripped thickly from her mouth. Commotion from all around the room was dim in the back of her head. "I've got you." Her father whispered, trying to hide his fear.

"Percy, I'm going to pull this knife out, I need you to hold still, okay?" she nodded as the blindfold was finally pulled from her eyes. The ground around her was streaked with blood and she grimaced lightly. A hand against her side still her and she held her breath. She couldn't help the spasm though, her body jerked on its own accord as the knife was pulled from her chest and the arms around her tightened.

"Shit." This was the first time she'd heard Apollo cuss. Movement around them, followed by Apollo's hurried humming and warm hands pressed against her side. "Easy." She couldn't see anything now, but could hear everything, feel everything around her. Water was in practically everything and suddenly her senses were heightened to unbelievable standards. She felt the pump of each heart, the slow drip of a faucet somewhere in the city, the humidity in the air.

"Triton!" her father's voice came from somewhere to her right, his voice was tight, almost panicy.

"It's not me!" her brother exclaimed, as if from far away, his voice came to her in a weakened sense. It disappeared, all of it and suddenly it was just her. None of her senses worked, she was tuck within her own mind. Then as if by a switch, it all came back on again.

No. No. No. No. No." Apollo's voice and someone gripped her face. She was lying on her back and through blurry vision, saw Apollo kneeling over her "Hey, stay with me!" pressure on her chest, pain. Blackness.


	20. Crash?

Chapter 20-

"I'd say you have a death wish." She blearily opened her eyes to see Apollo looking down at her. Lifting herself up, she grimaced at a sudden pain in her sternum. "I couldn't heal everything, but I figured you'd be able to do some of it once awake."

"A hospital bed, yet again." She faked excitement and Apollo grinned at her, shaking his head in amazement.

"After all this, you're still able to crack a sarcastic comment." He reached forward to help her sit up. It was a slow process, but as soon as she as up, she realized that it was dark outside.

"How long was I out?" she questioned, looking at him questioningly. Apollo rolled his eyes, knowing what she was thinking.

"Only a few hours. I sent you father and brothers away, thinking we could talk some." He sat down at the edge of her bed and she drew her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them.

"About?" she didn't put her guard up as her eyes turned a shade darker. Apollo played with a loose string on a thick, wooly blanket.

"Let's start with something simple." He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts as she grimaced. "Nothing in your life is simple, is it?" he questioned, although he wasn't really asking.

"Ichor in my blood?" she questioned, starting at what she thought to be simplest of her problems. Apollo clapped his hands together, forcing her to jump in surprise.

"Athena and I don't quite understand that, but we are trying. We're trying a new route, seeing if it's because you survived your disownment."

"No, it's not that." She rubbed her arms vigorously and rolled her forehead against her knee for a moment before looking at him again. "When I entered that abandoned building, I hadn't just stopped to rest. I met a few friends there. They needed to talk. When I asked one of them why Perseus had helped me, they said I'd just have to trust them. A little while later, he made another comment about all being revealed in due time." She shrugged as Apollo nodded curtly.

"And these friends of yours are?" he paused, waiting for a response "I swear on the Styx I won't tell anyone." She glanced up in surprise before sighing. Running her hand through her hair, she licked her lips nervously.

"Damasen, the giant who opposes Ares and Iapetus." When Apollo coughed in surprise, she hugged her knees tighter too her.

"Your secrets safe with me." When she glanced up, he shrugged "I trust your judgement. I'll talk to Perseus next time he comes, do I have permission." At first she frowned, but sudden realization echoed throughout her eyes and she nodded mutely.

"Okay, moving on." He swung his legs up onto the bed and sat crisscross, facing her. "How are you feeling?"

"I thought I was doing alright," she shrugged "I thought the quest would help bring some things to an end, but then-" she broke off, unable to go on.

"Family. Friends." He whispered, forcing her to look up at him. "Remember." She nodded slowly and leaned her head against the wall, staring at the ceiling.

"I can't lose any more friends." She whispered. Apollo moved closer, ripping her shoulder reassuringly.

"You won't." he spoke with half certainty and she looked at him with distrust, knowing that he couldn't be certain.

"I'll lose most of them, Apollo." He nodded as she said this, knowing what she meant. Silence followed and she sighed heavily before looking at him.

"I think I'm doing pretty well." She spoke with certainty and he glanced at her, surprised "I went without training until I was twelve, was fated to die at sixteen. I've been on countless quests, lost numerous friends, I've held the sky, and I've fallen in love and have been broken hearted. I have fallen into Tartarus. I've been tortured, an assassin has failed to murder me, and have every being against Olympus out to kill me." He began to grin as her eyes lightened up "I think I'm doing alright."

"That list doesn't even begin to cover it, Persephone." He stood up, but kept his hand on her shoulder for a moment, "You're better then alright."

XXXX

Percy sat on the floor, stretching her legs and glaring at Apollo out of the corner of her eye.

"Stop glaring." He turned to face her and she rolled her eyes at him, going back to stretching. "You have remarkable flexibility for a demigod." He remarked, taking a sip of the coffee he had just poured himself. The smell filled the room and Percy felt energized by it.

"Yes, well." She shrugged, not really having an answer as she switched legs and grimaced as it pained her.

"Not so much in that leg." He grinned, kneeling before her "What'd you do?" he questioned. Percy huffed, and focused on stretching.

"I don't know. Must've hurt it at some point in my career, want to look into that for me?" she growled, eyes dark. Apollo raised his arms in surrender and stood up just as the door opened.

"Percy!" Triton exclaimed, more than surprised to see her up and alright. Persephone stood and gracefully jogged over to hug him.

"Wonderful! Finally, I can leave." After hugging him, she went to walk out the door, but Apollo's voice stopped her.

"I want to see you every day and remember, no training!" he shouted as she opened the door and walked out. Triton was close behind her. She paused, closing her eyes and letting the sun wash over her for a moment.

"How come every time you're on your death bed, you wake up and are miraculously better?" he questioned, tilting his head, green eyes bright.

"Demigods are made to heal fast. If we didn't, we wouldn't be ideal warriors." She grinned at him "I'm hungry." He stomach growled loudly, proving her pint and Triton laughed loudly as they took off at a slow trot down the steps.

"You ae full of surprises." He pulled her to a stop just before they reached the bottom and she looked up at him questioningly. "Are you alright?"

"You know," she turned and breathed deeply "I'm not for sure what I am." She turned back with a grin "But if I do know one thing, I've got to live as if each moment were my last." Triton pulled her into a hug as she said this. "I'm glad you're not in Tartarus." She whispered into his ear. He chuckled lightly.

"I'm glad you're alive." He kissed the top of her head before she pulled away and tilted his head at her with a smirk. "Now, how about some food."

"Yes please!"

Xxx

About halfway to Poseidon's temple, Triton and Percy ran into the new gods. Percy grinned as she saw the back of Luke's head and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaping up onto his back and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. Achilles snorted as Luke jumped in surprise, having seen her coming, he wisely kept quiet.

"Hey! I thought you'd be in Apollo's temple for at least another day." Luke exclaimed as she dropped off his back and joined the circle. Triton held back a ways and watched the interaction.

"Nope! Apollo decided that I had healed so quickly, that there was no other way he could help me but release me." At this, Triton began to cough, not very effectively covering his laugh.

"Is that so?" He questioned as Percy turned her glare on him "Then why did I get a very angry iris message at about six this morning begging me to come pick you up before he shot an arrow through your head?" Triton questioned, stepping up next to Theseus. Percy crossed her arms, pouting slightly.

"Have you crashed yet?" Luke decided to ignore the previous statements and turned to his girlfriend with another question.

"Nope." Percy popped the p happily and Luke rolled his eyes while Theseus groaned in reply.

"Crashed?" Triton questioned confused. Percy rolled her eyes and turned to Achilles for an explanation, as she didn't want to give one.

"After a quest or a battle, most demigods are hyped up on tons of adrenaline. When they crash, usually they'll pass out after an extreme high and will be out for about a day." Odysseus answered rolling his eyes as Percy began to jump in place. "Obviously you're close to crashing." He said, turning to her. Percy huffed angrily.

"I'm not going to crash." She exclaimed, but a look in her eye made him think differently.

"Yeah?" Luke questioned, looking at her with an amused glance. Percy shrugged and grinned at him with a glint in her eye.

"I have superpowers." She stage whispered, forcing Luke to snort and Triton to look at her like she was crazy.

"Welcome to demigod adrenaline rush, bro." Theseus clapped his hand on his brother's shoulder before stepping forward.

"I'm hungry," Theseus stated, holding out his arm to her "Shall we? He questioned. Percy tilted her head at him for a moment before growing very serious.

"We shall." She replied, forcing the boys watching them to laugh. Percy skipped merrily to his side to take his arm.

"Watch out." Luke exclaimed, stopping Triton before he could follow "She crashes hard." With that, he turned back to Achilles.

 **Happy 2016 everybody! I hope you all have a wonderful year. A few of these chapters would probably be better if separated, but at then they would be too short. If you are confused, please PM me or tell me in a review. Thank you for reading!**


	21. Crash

Chapter 21-

"So." Percy began, tilting her chair back slightly as she studied her two brothers. They watched her carefully, wondering what she was about to say. "What does happiness taste like?" she questioned, much to their surprise.

"Uh." Triton thought it best not to answer and just stared at her while this not so comical answer came from Theseus's mouth. "Happiness is more of a feeling, Persephone."

"No, Theseus." She tilted her chair forward and leaned her elbows on the table, rolling her eyes. "Happiness tastes like warm, blue chocolate chip cookies. They're just out of the oven and fresh and brilliant." Her green eyes where brighter than normal as Theseus raised his eyebrows at her, officially confused.

"Blue cookies?" He questioned. Triton looked mystified, shaking his head slowly as he tried to comprehend his sister.

"What color is pain?" Percy questioned, turning to Triton with a serious expression on her face. Tilting back quickly, she gained a surprised look as the chair tipped past its balancing spot and she hit the ground with a dull _thud._

"I don't know, but I feel you do." Triton stood up and walked slowly over to her. Kneeling above her head as she scrunched her eyes, grimacing.

"Yeah." She frowned in concentration "It's red and black swirling in tornado like velocity." She opened her eyes to smile weakly at him. "Can we go do something?" she questioned. Triton smiled, pushing his fingers under the top of the chair and sitting it back upright. Theseus watched her from his spot at the table with an amused look upon his face.

"Let's go find father." Percy stood slowly as Triton said this and Theseus watched her with studious eyes. Triton turned to look at her questioningly and she nodded.

"Sounds good." They walked slowly out of the temple, Percy skipped down the steps, twirling around her brothers as they grinned at her.

"Are you always going to be like this?" Triton questioned, eyes bright with happiness. It was good to see after so many weeks of them being dark with worry.

"Like what?" she questioned, pausing to look at him questioningly while Theseus snorted.

"Guess that's my answer." Triton shrugged and she went back to dancing in circles around them as they made their peaceful journey to the gigantic throne room.

Xxx

"What are you doing?" Triton sat at the base of the large railing. It was more of a tall bench and Percy lay on it, soaking in the sun that shone directly upon it.

"Sunbathing." She opened and eye to squint at him "Why?" He sat beside her feet, leaning against a pillar, watching as Theseus talked with Achilles, who they had met halfway to the palace.

"No reason." He sighed and twiddled with her shoelaces, watching the sky for a moment. "Do you ever get tired?" he questioned, looking back down at her.

"Of what?" she questioned stretching her arms above her head. She was barely paying attention, instead paying attention to her aura, which she was having trouble controlling.

"Nothing." He shrugged as she sat up slightly, resting back on her lower arms and watching him with confused eyes.

"I don't know," she titled her head back up at the sky and smiled slightly "I hate losing friends, never knowing what'll be my last fight." She lay back down, kicking her feet up into his lap. "But I love my life. I love spending time with Blackjack, practicing and perfecting my swordsmanship, being with friends." She sat back up and watched him for a moment. "I love spending time with you guys too." She said quietly, looking over and Theseus before turning back to him.

"Really? You don't miss the people you grew up with?" he questioned. She shrugged and lay back down.

"Sometimes, but up here is different. It's like that moment in a dance where you forget everything and just go with the flow, the energy." She grinned, shaking her head at herself.

"You dance?" Triton questioned, drumming his fingers against her shoe. Percy shrugged, not really knowing how to reply.

"Sometimes. I like the feeling of freedom you get from it." She shrugged again "I love how swordsmanship is exactly the same way. It's a fluid dance of time and energy, grace and beauty and vigor." She sighed and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you think you could dance instead of fight?" he questioned, not knowing the answer she'd give him, but hoping she'd tall him the truth.

"Yeah." She spoke with clarity and pulled the pen out of her pocket. It glowed in the sunlight and she smiled softly at it, almost lovingly. "Sword fighting is, well, it's fighting. Dance, it's almost as if an agreement to be beautiful for once. To be wild and free. I can express myself." She grinned, going back to sunbathing as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"When do you think you'll crash?" Triton questioned. Percy frowned and air hissed through her teeth.

"I don't know." She whispered, before grinning at him "But I love the high!" the pen twirled in her fingers again and he noticed how inclined she was to pull the thing out. It was a part of her. A part of her dance, he realized.

Xxx

"Percy?" It was several hours later and Theseus was sitting below Percy's head in the shade, twiddling his thumbs as Percy napped and Triton stared at the sky thoughtfully. Percy sat up so quickly, she caused Triton to jump up in surprise.

"Hey dad!" she exclaimed quietly. He looked at her with a frown of surprise before turning to Apollo.

"You didn't tell me she was awake!" he exclaimed, Apollo bit his lip nervously and Percy covered for him, feeling bad.

"Dad, I knew you'd be busy today so I just had Triton come pick me up." She blinked several times and Theseus stood up quickly, watching her. "Woah." She stumbled forward and he caught her as she fell forward.

"Persephone!" Poseidon was ignored as Theseus held her for a moment as she breathed slowly.

"I'm good." She stood back up, using Theseus as a brace for a moment. He frowned at her and Triton watched, intrigued.

"You need to crash." Achilles came up behind them and glared at her. She glared back with intensity that surprised him "Or not." He mumbled, turning around and trotting back to down the steps.

"I do not crash." She replied indignantly, watching him go with a sort of controlled rage written across her face. Triton watched her with raised eyebrows while the gods behind her stood with mixed, perplexed reactions.

"What?" Poseidon shook his head, deciding not to ask as Percy began to stomp down the steps after Achilles. Theseus rolled his eyes at her and turned back to his father.

"Percy is running on adrenaline right now. For her to actually be normal again, she'd have to pass out and sleep for about twenty hours straight." He made a face "It's never fun crashing." Theseus rolled his eyes as he turned and followed his sister down the steps, quietly.

"Wait," Poseidon turned to Triton "What?" Triton studied the ground for a moment, but was saved by a voice from somewhere behind him. Luke dropped down from atop the roof of the palace, landing lightly on the balls of his feet.

"Percy is so stubborn." He glanced down the stairs at his girlfriend's quickly disappearing form "Her heart has an argument with her mind every time it wants to beat." He bit his lip and shook his head, clearing thoughts from his mind and turning to his dad, ignoring the weird stares he was getting. "I need to talk to you." Hermes followed him back inside to talk while Triton followed him with his gaze.

"Two questions," he paused "One, where did he come from and two, what did he just say?" Surprisingly, it was Artemis who answered. She grinned slightly at her younger cousin.

"I think that's something you'll have to ask Persephone about." With that, she flashed away.

"Great!" Triton exclaimed, fake happiness coating the worry in his eyes. Poseidon gave him a short glare.

"Be nice." He chided gently, gesturing for them to start walking down the steps. The rest of the gods either trotted down the steps or flashed away.


	22. Yes, crash

Chapter 22-

Walking down a hallway in Poseidon's underwater palace, Percy talked animatedly to Theseus. They'd just left the training arena and Percy was hyped up on adrenaline, but it all drained out of her in less than a second.

"Percy?" Theseus reached out for her as she rested her hand against the wall for balance. Percy blinked several times, sucking in a deep breath.

"I'm alright." She hissed, breathing deeply. Her heart raced for no reason and black dots began to form in her vision "I'm al-" she fell against the wall, eyes rolling back.

"Percy!" Theseus reached out just as he was slammed back into the wall opposite of her. "What?" he didn't finish his question, as Percy's aura flared once more before returning to normal. "Okay." He shrugged off what he'd just seen and moved towards her again, a little more cautiously. "Come on." He picked her up gently and continued off down the hallway, rolling his eyes as he thought back on her struggle to not crash.

Xxx

Percy groaned slightly, waking with a start. Her room in Poseidon's underwater palace was dark and she sat up slowly, deciphering that it was just her head that felt like it was going to explode and not her whole body.

"Good Morning!" Achilles walked in with a glass of water in his hand and a cheerful look on his face "There is a meeting on Olympus so I volunteered to stay here. Theseus argued, but." He shrugged, as if it didn't really worry him and set the water down on the nightstand.

"He's really gone, isn't he?" she questioned, pulling her knees up and resting her chin on them. Her vision blurred

"Hey," Achilles sat down and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. "It's alright." He rubbed her shoulders as she cried, knowing she'd been bottling it all up the past week.

"I" she took a deep, shuddering breath and pulled away. "I'm okay." She nodded, convincing herself, but not Achilles.

"You've been through a lot Percy." He reached around her and grabbed the water cup and handed it to her.

"Yeah, and another war is beginning and my blood is turning to ichor and the fates want me dead." She sighed, leaning back against the wall "And my best friend was just killed." She whispered slowly.

"Yeah." He nodded, agreeing with her. "A lot has happened." She nodded as he said this and smiled softly, tilting his head. "You want to go get something to eat?" he questioned. She thought about it for a few seconds, but her stomach answered for her.

Yeah." She grinned and he stood up. Flicking on the light by the door and stepping out, he pointed at her.

"You get dressed, I'll wait out here." He closed the door "I'm hungry too, so hurry." He shouted through the door and Percy grinned, standing up and putting the sad and dark thoughts behind her. Live in the moment. That was her memo.

Xxx

"Luke was worried about you." Achilles mentioned. Percy frowned at him. They had gone down to the city to eat and now where wandering around a garden behind Zeus's temple. It was, by far, the largest garden Percy had been in. Huge trees grew up in certain laces while in others, small wildflowers bloomed, yet somehow they all went together in a perfect cascade of colors.

"Just Luke?" She questioned, teasing him slightly. She looked down at her feet, stepping one foot in front of the other.

"Percy." He sighed "I'm serious, it took a lot to get him out of there when you were dragged in." She looked at him, not sure how to answer.

"I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say and Achilles sighed, feeling the same way. Both had things to say and neither wanted to say it.

"Who did you meet in the abandoned building?" he questioned, turning to her after several minutes of silence. Percy grimaced and shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't tell you. If you want to know, ask Perseus." As he began to protest, she looked at him with begging eyes "Please." Achilles sighed softly and nodded his head, agreeing to do as she asked.

"Okay," he rubbed his face tiredly "I think you should spend some time with Luke, soon." He spoke quietly and with clarity and she nodded in agreement.

"I feel like I haven't seen him in forever." She whispered, they had turned back and were nearing the temple. They could see gods milling about and realized the meeting had gotten out and everyone had stepped outside to enjoy the good weather.

"Percy!" Triton appeared, distantly, in front of her. He raced towards her and Achilles stepped back, watching silently and she grinned at her brother.

"Hey." She embraced him happily and he grinned wildly at her. Causing her to frown, tilting her head to watch him for a moment. "You've been hanging around Dionysus." She accused. Triton rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and grinning as they neared what appeared to be a party.

"Hey, Percy." She turned back to look at Achilles and he tilted his head towards her, reminding her of what they had been discussing. She nodded slightly and he turned away, entering another part of the party.

"Hey!" Artemis smiled as they neared and Percy grinned at her, stepping forward to hug her. "Don't let them fool you, they're all drunk on each other's auras which is quite common around here." She grinned as Percy frowned "You'll see it, just wait."

"I think I already do." Percy glanced around, seeing how gods clustered around each other, laughing and just having a good time.

"It's not often this happens." Artemis wrapped her arms around Percy and they walked together, watching the groups talk freely.

"It's beautiful." Having opened up her mind, she could see the auras of the gods flaring out around them, creating cascades of beautiful colors.

"Yes, well." Artemis shrugged "I've been told to rescue you from all this." Percy turned to her with confusion.

"Now I may always seem like I don't like love, but I know when something works and when people are meant to be together." Percy sent her an even more questioning glance and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Go find Luke," she pushed her towards the street, which was filled with people, it seemed the party was everywhere "I hear he's dreadful company when he's worried about you."


	23. Premordials, pegasi, and death

Chapter 23-

"Luke!" she called, looking around, staying towards the outer edges of the streets. People pushed passed her, laughing, drunk on each other's auras. "Luke." She groaned as she realized that this would probably be an endless task.

"Yes?" she spun around to find him leaning against a building, grinning at her. She grinned and walked up to him. He reached down, grabbing her hands and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I heard you've been dreadful company lately." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, still leaning against the wall. She turned slightly so she could watch the streets

"You're still in quest mode." He observed quietly. She turned back to him and smiled softly.

"I'm always in quest mode." She whispered, he rolled his eyes and Percy tilted her head to frown at him.

"Hmm." They watched the parties for a while and Luke wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I was worried about you." He murmured. His breath brushed her ear and she shivered slightly.

"You didn't have to be." She immediately winced as she said this and Luke loosened his grip on her, "I'm sorry." She whispered, grabbing hold of his arms before he let go. Luke was still for a moment before his arms again wrapped around her waist and he pressed his lips to her temple.

"I care, Percy." He whispered, she leaned back into him, not knowing what to say "I love you." Percy turned towards him, a small smile on her lips and was about to reach up when,

"Aw, how sweet." Percy froze, staring at Luke, horror in her eyes. Luke flickered his gaze between worried for her and murderous towards whoever it was behind her. Slowly, Percy turned towards him.

"Luke, go get help." She whispered, staring at the guy with darkened eyes. Luke's hand grazed hers and she felt him shift into a protective stance beside her "Go get help!" she pretty much screamed these words and felt him flinch beside her, but he didn't move.

"Yes Luke, go get help." The man chucked. His hood was up and Luke couldn't see his face, but Percy remembered it well enough.

"Please." She begged, turning to look at Luke. Her eyes where filled with color; fear, horror, need, but also determination. Luke stared at her for a moment, a look of something she didn't recognize filled his gaze before he nodded and took off, quickly disappearing in the crowd.

"Dear Persephone. I haven't seen you in quite some time." A finger stroked the hair away from her cheek and she jerked backwards, away from him.

"Don't touch me." She growled, fingering the pen in her pocket. She put a brave face on and faced him directly, trying to see past the shadow of the hood.

"It's enchanted." He murmured, stepping closer to her. A knife appeared in his hand and she grimaced, recognizing it as Anthony's. "Oh! You recognize this?" her shoved it forward and into the side of her hip, she didn't react, knowing it'd only set him off further. He'd kill all those surrounding them if she made him angry.

"What do you want?" she questioned, gazing straight at where she though his eyes would be. He wiped the little stream of blood off the knife and shrugged.

"Well, I want the world, but." He stopped and she could tell he was grinning at her "I'll settle for you today." Her hands shook slightly and he took notice, nodding at them. "Or, I can just kill all these people."

"Follow me." She whispered, as she turned, the knife went into her back and he moved close to make sure nobody saw its golden glint.

"That's right." He whispered, malice in his voice. She led him towards a garden on Olympus, one she had seen on a map in an abandoned building.

Xxx

"Nice." He nodded as she led him to the very back of it, "Nobody will find us here for hours, I knew I could trust you." He flicked off his hood and light hair glinted in the late sunlight.

"What do you want?" she questioned. She still clung to Riptide and looked down quickly, almost as if to make sure it was still there. That was enough for him, and Percy realized her slip up as he slammed her against a tree, its bark dug into her back as she struggled feebly against him. She knew he was much, much more powerful than her. She only hoped someone would find her. He froze her in time with magic and ripped Riptide out of her hand.

"I told you," he grinned, "I want you." She grimaced and shoved back against his magic. It was a battle of the mind, one Percy had fought before. The problem was, she didn't win the last time. He locked his hand around her throat, tilting his head to study her as she held her breath, not wishing to show him her discomfort.

"After that, I mean." She growled, wallowing, she ignored the discomfort and breathed in a ragged breath.

"The world." If possible, his grin widened and she winced as his hands tightened.

"Are you another ally of Kronos?" she questioned, he growled at her and flung himself away, pacing angrily around her. Riptide flickered in his hand and he threw it, angrily.

"No! Why does everyone think I'm an ally of Kronos? That world hogging son of a-" he froze and turned to her very slowly. "You think to distract me?" his voice was deathly and everything around them began to wilt from the fire that burned in his eyes. This was why Percy had dragged him out here.

"No!" she whispered, but it felt like she was begging. He stepped closer to her and Percy found it hard to breathe.

"Well," he shrugged, once again encompassing her body with magic, holding her against her will. "I'm a primordial. We both know you could never defeat me." He grinned as he said this and moved closer, pinning her against the tree. He put his hands in her hair and pressed them against the tree, staring at her, gleaming eyes flickered over her body and she growled, her aura warped and he grinned. The ground began to shake beneath them and he hissed, pulling her back and slamming her back against the tree.

"Let her go!" The deep, menacing voice brought joy to Percy and the primordial holding her froze. Behind him, shadows began to take form as gods rushed in from all sides. It wasn't them that talked though. It was the titan standing behind him. A giant and demigod flanked his shoulders, both grimacing at the position she was in. He head was turned towards them in surprise and he released a little of the magic accidently, enough for Percy to shove back. "You." He turned, knife in hand to slice her throat, only to find Riptide at his.

"Back off." She growled, His eyes where murderous as he flashed away, Percy barely closed her eyes in time. "About time you guys showed up." She stuck Riptide in her pocket and ran her hand through her hair, sliding down the tree so she sat.

"Who was that?" Zeus turned towards his son "And what are you two doing on Olympus?" he didn't sound so mad, as surprised.

"Uh, father," Perseus didn't really know what to say "These guys are my fellow spies. They are loyal to you." A grunt from Damason told Percy that he wasn't loyal to Olympus at all.

"Hey, Percy." Iapetus had turned to her and she glanced at her with tired eyes "Your aura." He stated. Most of the gods gasped as they turned towards her and she shrugged, not really caring anymore.

"Too tired." She groaned, leaning her head against her knee. Conversation started back up after the initial shock and she felt someone approaching her. "I don't want to talk." She growled.

"Okay, then listen." Damason knelt before her and she glanced at him with pale eyes. He was a little surprised by how tired she was and cursed gently. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Surprisingly, I crashed yesterday." She murmured. He frowned and sighed. Shaking his head, he thought for a moment.

"Actually slept." He stated, not really questioning her, just fixing his question.

"Probably before Tartarus," she sighed "The first time." He froze as she said this and looked at her with worry.

"Persephone." He longed to say more, but didn't. Knowing what she had been through, he wasn't surprised. "I'll talk to you soon, okay?" he questioned, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with her.

"Thank you." She murmured. Resting her forehead on her knees once again. Another figure approached as he left and she sighed.

"Did he hurt you?" Artemis surprised her and she glanced up once again, shaking her head.

"No. Almost, but no." Artemis sat down beside her and Percy went back to resting, waiting for her to speak.

"Why'd you bring him here?" she questioned, Percy raised her eyebrows, thinking for a moment.

"Long story." She sighed and scratched her forehead with her thumb, "Starts in Tartarus." She paused again "I know what he's like, I didn't want to see anyone hurt." Artemis wrapped her arms around Percy, who leaned into her for support. "Are they really going to argue about whether Iapetus and Damason are on our side?" Artemis glanced at her in surprise.

"How do you know them?" she questioned, nodding towards the giant and titan who stood watching the arguments with vague interest.

"Tartarus." She stated, then rolled her eyes, a short, humorless laugh escaped her "They helped Anthony and I out several times." She stated "Also, I met them again I the abandoned building." She shrugged as Artemis looked at her before sighing.

'Persephone." She shook her head, grinning and Percy nudged her.

"You should probably go join in the argument." She stated. Artemis frowned and nodded her head.

"I guess I should." She stated, standing up and smiling at Persephone before leaving. When she rejoined the group Perseus broke away and sauntered towards her.

"Hey." Percy smiled as he sat down beside her. He nodded in reply, and they sat in silence for several minutes. "Kronos didn't give you too much trouble?" she questioned, Perseus shrugged.

"Eh, he wants to kill you himself." He looked at her "So, how're you princess?" she hissed and he raised his eyebrows at her in surprise.

"Why do people keep calling me that?" she growled, Perseus stared at her like she was an idiot for several moments.

"Um," he watched her for a moment, deciding whether she was joking or not "You know what, I'll let Iapetus explain this one to you." Percy rolled her eyes and turned to watch the gods' discussion.

 _"_ _Persephone."_ Pegasus walked up to her, head low, ears slightly back. Percy knew something was going on the moment she saw him.

"Pegasus?" she stood cautiously. Triton stepped towards them, having noticed his brother and Percy looked at him worriedly.

 _"_ _There was an accident, at camp."_ Triton began walking towards them, slowly. Most conversation had stopped, but Percy only paid attention to her brother.

"What happened?" she growled, tilting her head towards him, questioningly. She almost didn't want to know.

 _"_ _Blackjack was killed."_ Percy's world cracked. She shook her head, backing up quickly, away from him. Pegasus stepped towards her worriedly and just as Percy fell forward, his form flashed and he turned human. He caught her, just before she hit the ground.

"No, please no." her eyes, almost white, stared blankly at the ground. Pegasus wrapped his arms around her shoulders, eyes also pale.

Xxx

"Persephone!" Poseidon raced to his daughter and son's side. "What's wrong." He pulled Percy from Pegasus's arms and looked at his son in confusion. Pegasus shook his head, sinking back onto the ground, the information just sinking into him too.

"Pegasus." Triton knelt beside him and Pegasus looked at him with dull eyes.

"My son is gone." Pegasus whispered, looking at his brother in shock. Triton nodded slowly, reaching forward and gripping his shoulder.

"I know." He pulled his brother into a hug. "I know.

 **Too much? I know I put a lot in this chapter, but I promise, it'll be alright eventually! or not.**


	24. Sleep Over

Chapter 24-

Percy knocked on the smaller temple's door, a look of nervousness on her face. A lock unlatched behind it and light streamed out into the darkness.

"Persephone?" Luke opened the door wide, taking in her form questioningly.

"I couldn't stay at dads. Everyone is there and Pegasus is crying and everyone keeps asking if I'm alright and I tried to get away but I-" Luke reached forward and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright." He pulled her inside and she caught a glimpse of her surroundings, which caught her off-guard.

"Woah." The temple almost exactly matched his house is Elysium, but a few select changes made it new. A bookshelf stood behind a couch in the living room, only it wasn't filled with books, instead photographs lined the shelves. They began with a few photos of his mother and moved on to pictures of his later days with Thalia and Anthony. Flash forward to the next shelf and pictures of Persephone began appearing throughout the thousands that lined the shelves. Down to the last shelf, where most were of her and a few were of the elite demigods. "Why are most of these, of me?" she questioned, turning to Luke questioningly.

"Because, I love you." He said simply, hands in jean pockets. Percy smiled and continued to examine the photographs.

"How'd you get these?" she pointed to a huge section, which was of her on her various quests and several of her time on the Argo II.

"I asked Jason for them." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Really?" she questioned, turning to him, shocked. Luke grinned.

"Yes, really." He walked through a doorway to their right and she tilted her head questioningly before following him "Do you want something to eat?" he opened the fridge as she grinned.

"Yeah, what do you have?" she sat down on a bar stool and leaned towards him. Luke pulled out of the fridge.

"Crackers and cheese." He grinned as she rolled her eyes

"Incredible." She smiled as he slid the crackers towards her and pulled a knife out of one of the drawers in the bar. Percy threw a couple crackers in her mouth and slid the box back to Luke.

"So, how're you?" Luke leaned across the bar towards her, ignoring the cracker sand cheese. Percy frowned and stopped chewing for a moment.

"I don't know." She replied, swallowing "Honestly, it all feels like a dream, Order, Pegasus, Blackjack." She shrugged and Luke nodded slowly.

"I know how you feel." He came around and leaned across the counter to face her as she sat back, frowning. "Come here." She buried her face in his neck as wrapped his arms around her.

"I feel like I'm going insane," she murmured "Everything is tumbling downhill so fast and I can't gain control." She whispered. Luke pulled away to look into her eyes.

"I'm here." He tilted his head towards her "And I'm not leaving. I promise, I'm right here." He pulled her back into a hug and she sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm not going to cry." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him. Luke rubbed her shoulders.

"Cry if you need to." He whispered. Percy smiled grimly and sniffed, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of freshly washed clothes.

"I don't think I can." She pulled back "I feel like he deserves more then he's getting. I feel so emotionally worn, I don't even know what I should be feeling."

"You shouldn't be anything. You can feel what you want, grief is different for everybody."

"But, you see," she paused, biting her lip "I'm not grieving for him. If anything, I'm happy. He's moved on. He was so sick of wars and thinking we had peace and then having to fight with me again. I think he was happy to go." She looked at Luke, a little confusion in her eyes.

"I think Blackjack was happy to go too." He whispered, nodding his head. "I think he was the type of Pegasus that you needed when he came and now that you don't need him, his job is finished." He whispered.

"I do need him though." She gasped "I need him more than ever and now. Now he's gone." She whispered.

"He left a legacy though. A beautiful foal and a load of happiness between you two. Blackjack loved you Persephone. He adored you and you adored him, that was what was incredible about you two." He smiled at her "You two were perfect for each other and I think he wants you to be happy. He wants you to be happy because he's running in fields of knee-high grass without a care in the world. He's flying above the purest clouds, seeing the bluest sky. He's happy, he's at peace." He grinned as she smiled.

"He doesn't have to fight anymore. He doesn't have to worry." She grinned, looking at him "Thank you for understanding, for being able to explain what I was feeling."

"Of course." He pulled her to him and rocked her back and forth a few times "But it's also okay to feel sad. He was your best friend. I want you to remember where he is though, okay?" he drew back and she nodded. "Okay.

Xxx

Percy leaned against Luke, head on his shoulder. She was content. A time would come when she'd have to think about what had happened, but now she was at peace. A movie flickered on the screen and Luke shifted so his arms were around her as they watched it.

"What are we watching?" she questioned, having paid no attention to him when he asked what she wanted to watch.

"Uh, Abduction." He shrugged "It's an older movie, but its good." She nodded and they watched in silence. "Did you tell anyone where you were going?" he questioned suddenly, Percy grimaced, shaking her head.

"No. Dad would've wanted me to stay so he could keep an eye on me so I kind of snuck out the back door." Luke snorted as she said this and grabbed a phone off the small coffee table.

"I'll text Theseus and let him know you're here." He grinned as she rolled her eyes." Oh, hey! Now that I'm a god, I can have a phone." He grinned as she again, rolled her eyes.

'Exciting." She nodded like it was a really great achievement and Luke smirked at her. She crossed her legs, facing him as the two discussed the importance of his new phone. Luke seemed to be really into the conversation, listing all the pros and cons. Percy, of course, drew out only the cons from the conversation.

"So, from what I see," she flicked her finger towards the phone "It's a device that enables ou to do all the stuff you can do with those godly powers of yours." She flickered her hands in the air to emphasize her point and Luke shook his head, disagreeing.

"No, you see," he shifted forward. "With mental contact, they're in your head." He tapped his temple and she grinned at him "But with a phone, that I can just ignore." He tossed the phone over the side of the couch and she snorted as he immediately leaned over to check it wasn't broke.

"You see!" she laughed "You have to check that you didn't break it, but you'd never have to check to see if you're brain isn't broke." She pointed out.

"Yes, but I probably would be broken if I was forced to have Apollo in my head, twenty four seven." He tackled her to the couch, having been pretending to still be leaning over, checking on his phone. He began to tickle her and she struggled to push him away without actually injuring him.

'Stop." She warned as he grinned down at her "Stop!" she yelled it as he continued to tickle her

"Why?" he leaned down so he was almost nose to nose with her. Percy leaned up to kiss him and he stopped tickling her to kiss her back. Percy grinned and flipped him over so she was on top and had his hands pinned.

"Stop." She couldn't stop grinning and Luke grinned back as she slowly released her hold on his hands.

"Woah!" the voice spooked both Percy and Luke. Percy hit the ground with a dull thump, groaning as Luke stood protectively in front of her, a knife in his hand. "Should I just pretend I didn't see anything?" Achilles leaned against the doorway, grinning at them.

"Nothing was happening." Luke said, shoving the knife into his belt and holding out a hand to help Percy up.

"That didn't look like nothing." Achilles raised his eyebrows at them and Luke growled threateningly. "Go ahead," he swooshed his hands around and continued through the living room, into the kitchen "I'll just be in here, minding my own business." Luke and Percy looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads. Percy followed Achilles into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Luke questioned, sinking into one of the kitchen chairs as Achilles looked in the cupboards, searching for something.

'Uh, you know." He grabbed a cup and went to the sink to fill it with water "Babysitting." He turned to grin at them and Percy rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, dad sent you." She questioned. Achilles pointed at her,

"Good guess, but no." he tilted his head and took a drink of water before continuing "Theseus did." He grinned as Percy hissed quietly.

"That phone really isn't helpful is it?" she turned to Luke and he stood up, grinning at her. She held it in her hands and he held out his hand, silently asking for it. "Eh, no." she put the phone in her pocket and he took a step towards her.

"Seph, give it to me." He lunged for her and she twisted out of reach, trying to run. Luke wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her to him as Percy yanked the phone out of her pocked and tried vainly to keep it from him. "Seph." He had to keep switching arms as she kept slipping it between her hands and she giggled. "Seph!" he sighed, exasperated and just held onto her. Percy bit her lip.

"So, am I right?" she questioned, turning to look at him. Luke shook his head at her, leaning down to kiss her, Percy let her guard slip and Luke spun away, victorious.

"Ha!" he grinned as she leapt at him. He held it up, at arm's length and Percy frowned at him, pouting slightly.

"Luke, don't make fun of poor Percy and her height!" Achilles watched the show with a grin, leaning against the sink "I really am going to enjoy this babysitting." Percy stuck her tongue out at him, but slid into one of the chairs, exhausted. Luke stuck the phone in his back pocket and leaned against the door, grinning.

"So, Achilles, what have you been up too?" she questioned, ignoring Luke's taunting look. Achilles came around the bar and sat at the table across from her.

"Nothing, really." He slid the cup back and forth between hands "Being a god is boring." He nodded to himself and Percy caught Luke nodding behind her.

"Interesting." She yawned and Luke looked at the clock on the wall in surprise.

"You know, you could crash here tonight." He suggested. Achilles rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'll get ready for a sleepover." He mumbled, flashing away as Percy frowned, turning to Luke.

"I really shouldn't." she frowned "My father-" he stepped forward and knelt beside her.

"Everybody there is mourning the loss. Pegasus is going to be there a while and it'll probably be loud with all the gods coming and going. You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." He nodded as she glanced up at him in surprise.

"Where will Achilles sleep?" she questioned, grinning slightly. Luke rolled his eyes.

"The floor, the doorway, the tub." He shrugged "I don't know, where ever he feels most needed as a babysitter." Percy snorted and shook her head.

"He is not sleeping in the doorway." She tilted her head and Luke leaned forward to kiss her gently.

'Okay, he can sleep out here with me." She nodded her head approvingly and Luke chuckled. "I called the couch so he better enjoy floors." He grabbed Percy's hand and led her out and down the hallway, into his bedroom. "Here." He tossed her an old t-shirt and some baggy sweats. "You can sleep in those. Bathroom's through there." He pointed at a dark, oak door and she smiled "Good night." She leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you." She hadn't said it before and the grin on his face as he left, closing the door behind him left her without fear of bad dreams.

xxx

"Where's Percy?" Achilles flashed in with a sleeping bag under his arm and a pillow across his shoulder. Luke sat on the couch, waiting for him.

"Asleep." Luke nodded as Achilles looked at him in surprise, whistling softly.

"I didn't think she'd agree that quickly." He spoke quietly, so not to wake Persephone. Luke nodded in agreement.

"She's avoiding Poseidon." He paused "And Pegasus." Achilles frowned at him and Luke realized Achilles hadn't heard what she said.

"She doesn't want to talk about Order and she's happy for Blackjack." Achilles raised his eyebrows, setting to work on rolling out his sleeping bag.

"Happy?" he questioned, completely surprised. Luke smiled softly, rethinking the conversation.

"She knows he never liked the wars and the fighting and knows he's at peace wherever he is." Achilles nodded, understanding.

"Makes sense." He threw the pillow down at the top of the sleeping bag and sighed "I'm going to get some sleep, while I can." He rolled his eyes, knowing they'd probably have several days' worth of meetings ahead of them.

"Good idea." Luke stood and flicked the lights off before lying down on the couch, falling asleep quickly.

 **I was PM'd recently by Huskielover94 with ideas for a Percy Jackson series. I think they are really good ideas and suggest that if anyone needs ideas for a story, that they should contact him.**


	25. Crazy and Not Crazy

Chapter 25-

"Where's Percy?" Achilles jumped, looking up to see Theseus and Odysseus approaching him.

"She's sleeping." He stood from the step, coffee in his hands and stepped down to greet his friends.

"And Luke?" Odysseus questioned, eyebrows raised. Achilles rolled his eyes.

"Asleep on the couch." At their questioning looks, he continues "Percy's sleeping in his room." Odysseus nodded, eyebrows still raised while Theseus nodded, liking the idea of them not being in the same room.

"How is she?" Theseus questioned, Achilles ushered them inside and Odysseus jumped over the back of the couch, landing on Luke's stomach.

'What the-" Luke fell back with a roan as he realized it was Odysseus. "What are you doing here?" he questioned, standing up and stretching his arms.

"Checking up on my sister." Theseus glared at him and Luke raised his eyebrows.

"It's not like anything happened." Luke walked into the kitchen as Achilles snorted, following him.

"That's questionable." Achilles leapt up onto the counter as Theseus growled threateningly at Luke.

"What?" he was yelling and Luke shushed him quickly, pointing towards the hallway. Theseus threw his hands up in the air, but stayed quiet.

"Nothing happened!" Luke hissed, whisper-yelling. Achilles snorted again, but didn't say anything.

"Nothing happened Thes" Percy walked in, rubbing her eyes and combing her hands through her hair.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Achilles grinned at her, but Percy glared at him in return and walked straight into Luke's arms.

"I hate Kronos and his allies." she whispered, shuddering slightly as she buried her face into his shoulder. Luke wrapped his arms around her.

"I know." He kissed the top of her head and pulled a mug off the counter, handing it to her, he smiled softly at her "Here, hot chocolate. I know you don't like coffee." She wrinkled her nose in reply. Taking a sip of hot chocolate, she turned and leaned against the counter, facing the three other gods.

"What's on the agenda for today?" she questioned, turning towards her brother. Achilles and Odysseus shrugged, not knowing while Theseus looked at her, wide eyed.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders and sitting at the table. "I just do what they tell me to do." He gestured all around him, which meant the Olympians apparently.

"So, how're you, Perc?" Odysseus sat down, facing her and they all leaned forward to hear her.

"I'm good." She nodded her head and smiled, shocking three in front of her and causing Luke to grin.

"Wait." Odysseus stepped forward "After everything that's happened, you're alright/" he looked like he was about to have a meltdown.

"There are a few select quotes that I like to let rule my life." She shrugged "Laugh your heart out, dance in the rain, cherish the moment, and ignore the pain. Live, laugh, love. Forgive and forget. Life's too short to be living with regrets." She then shrugged and walked out the door and into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Interesting." Odysseus nodded his head as Achilles said this and Theseus looked at Luke.

"Did you do something to her." He pointed towards the living room and Luke threw his hands up, confused.

"What? No!" he shook his head, walking after Percy with a look of disbelief on his face.

Xxx

"Your brother is crazy!" Luke exclaimed, sitting down next to Percy. She nodded in agreement, mindlessly flipping through channels on the t.v.

"I'm not crazy." Theseus sighed and walked up behind her "I just don't know how to help you." Luke looked at him as he said this and wordlessly stood up to leave. Odysseus and Achilles also left, glancing back to watch the two before leaving.

"I don't need help." She smiled at him as he sat down across from her on the couch. Both faced each other and he looked torn between believing and not believing her.

"Why are you so calm?" he shook his head "Your mother died less than a year ago, just last week, your best friend was killed, and yesterday, Blackjack was killed." He looked at her, begging her to tell him what was happening.

"Theseus," she smiled "Some days may be worse than others, but I've decided that I'm not in charge and I don't know who is, but they're challenging me," she grinned "And for some reason, I don't think that this was really goodbye. Not to my mother or Anthony. Not to Blackjack." She nodded her head and Theseus looked at her in amazement.

"I love you." He whispered, reaching forward "I love you, little sister."


	26. Are you Answering your Phones?

Chapter 26-

"Are none of you answering your phones?" the voice of Hermes startled all five of them. The boys had been sitting on the couch and Percy was sprawled out on top of them, since there wasn't enough room four all five of them to sit.

"Huh?" Luke glanced at his father and the others checked their phones immediately "Hey, dad." Hermes shook his head, but smiled at his son and glanced at Percy.

"Is she asleep?" he question. The boys glanced down at Percy and shrugged.

"Kronos sent nightmares last night," Luke shrugged "She's tired." He shifted slightly and looked at the others with a warning expression before tapping Percy's shoulder. In a flash, she was on her feet, Riptide held in her hand, although still in pen form.

"Oh, hi Hermes." She settled immediately and Theseus shifted so that he sat on the arm of the couch and Percy could squeeze in next to him and Odysseus. "How long have you been here?" she questioned.

"Just a few moments, I'm here looking for all you." He frowned "How long have you guys been here?"

"Uh," they looked at each other and grimaced at him.

"I've been here since last night." Percy offered, Hermes jerked to look at her and then glanced at Luke in disbelief.

"Me too!" Achilles quickly volunteered. The look eased slightly, but it still went between Percy and Luke several times.

"Okay." He shrugged, deciding to discuss it later "Well, we've all been looking for you. There's a meeting in the throne room and everybody is there." He paused "Like, everybody." He flashed away at that and Percy looked at the others.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think is should be going to a council meeting in Luke's clothes." She mentioned. Achilles busted up laughing while Odysseus snorted and Theseus only began to notice her clothes.

"Okay," Theseus pulled Percy up from the couch "I need food, so let's head back." They waved to the others and walked out.

Xxx

"Hey, did you grab me anything?" Percy trotted up to her brother at the bottom of the temple stairs. Theseus looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? Why would I grab you food?" he sounded serious, but he was grinning as he tossed her an apple.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, biting into it and grinning up at him. Theseus nodded and they walked towards Zeus's temple.

"Know anything about this meeting?" he questioned as they drew closer. Percy looked at him like he was crazy

"I've been at Luke's all night." She exclaimed quietly, although the streets were mostly quiet.

"Uh, technically you slept all night without nightmares and you and I went over to Luke's early this morning."

"Who says this?" she questioned. Theseus sighed and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do you want to answer to dad or be banned from ever seeing Luke again?" he questioned. Percy rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"He's already tried one of those and the other, well." She shrugged and he nudged her with his elbow, catching her attention.

"Don't push him." He paused "He loves you, but you're going to drive us all crazy with your little rebellious acts." She looked at him in confusion.

"I don't mean to," she replied softly "I just-" she didn't have a great explanation and stopped.

"I know." He replied, smiling at her "It's in your blood. All of us had a rebellious stage, although I think yours is the only one that's going to give father a heart attack."

"Oops." She murmured, Theseus snorted and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they walked through the throne room doors. "Wow, he really meant everybody." She whispered. Theseus nodded in agreement, eyeing the expanded room with slight distaste.

"Come on." He motioned for her to follow him and they stayed towards the outskirts of the room, looking for Triton and their father.

"Percy!" She glanced behind her just in time for her to be tackled by Thalia. Percy grinned and stood slowly.

"Hey!" she properly hugged her cousin and the two grinned at each other. "How's it going with the hunters?"

"Um, are we going to talk about that or how you just spent the night at Luke's?" Thalia questioned, Percy shushed her quickly.

"Wait, what?" Jason, who had been walking by, stared at them and Percy grabbed his arm so they could huddle together.

"Percy slept at Luke's house last night." Thalia said again, Percy threw her hands up and groaned.

"Why don't you just announce it to the whole world!" she sarcastically commented, not paying attention to the demigod who was passing by.

"What?" Nico grinned "That you slept at Luke's last night?" he said it rather loudly at a time when it was mostly quiet in the room. Many turned to look just as Percy tackled her cousin.

"Do something!" Thalia shoved at her brother, watching as the two fought on the ground. Jason threw his hands up.

"What? There's no way I'm shadow traveling out of here with Nico and I certainly don't want to be drowned today!"

"Stop being babies!" Perseus walked past them and casually threw Nico off of Percy. Somehow he had manhandled his way to the top. Nico threw a punch at him, but Perseus ducked and tossed him a few feet away with a look of disdain on his face.

'Hey, Percy." Perseus looked nervous as he knelt beside her. A long cut ran jaggedly along her arm and her shirt was rapidly reddening with blood "you okay?" by this time, a few other demigods surrounded them, keeping the gods out of viewing area.

"Yeah," she gasped out. "Nico, did you have to use your knife?" she questioned, holding her hand to her stomach as she tried to sit up.

"When you jump me like that, it's my normal reaction." He replied anxiously, kneeling beside her.

"Okay, there's a door about twenty feet to our left. Someone distract the gods," Perseus looked at a daughter of Aphrodite and she rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement. "Come on." He put his arm under Percy and lifted her up. "Thalia, get Apollo, discreetly." He muttered, pressing his hand against Percy's wound, even though she had a hand pressed to it.

"Shit, I'm sorry Perc." Nico seemed to just realize the extent of the injury, eyes wide.

"Not life threatening." she waved him away, wincing. Perseus rolled his eyes and glanced around. It seemed that something was distracting the gods now and he quickly started to move away, towards the small door behind his father's throne.


	27. Code Word

Chapter 27-

"We're going to have to come up with a code word for every time you get hurt, Persephone." Apollo shut the door quickly behind him and assessed the situation with grim eyes.

"I think I'm just injury-prone." She muttered. Lying on the cold, marble floor wasn't enjoyable, especially when you were bleeding all over it.

"I'm going to have to become your personal doctor." He muttered "You're lucky that you have ichor in your blood, I don't have to worry as much about using magic on you." She lifted her hand away as he said this and he grimaced, lifting up her shirt to reveal a clean cut from one side of her to the other.

"If he went just a hair deeper, your guts would be spilling out all over the floor." He growled, running his hand along the cut and beginning to hum softly.

"Nice." She was being sarcastic, but Perseus glared at her as she said it.

"Having your guys spill out is not nice. It's happened many times to demigods. One of the most common ways they die." He muttered. Perc looked at him in shock, but he shrugged it away.

"Father wants to know where you are." Triton came in, back facing them and turned as he shut the door "Woah." He grimaced and Percy gave him a small smile.

"Okay, finished." Apollo stood up as Percy sat up and pulled her shirt down. "You'll probably have some discomfort for a few hours, but besides that, you're fine." He nodded at her and she thanked him as he walked out.

"So, why'd you and Nico get in a fight?" Triton questioned. Perseus excused himself, leaving through the door. The area they were in seemed to be a long hallway that led to nowhere and Percy shook her head.

"I lunged at him, trying to get him to shut up. I must've scared him because he pulled his knife on me." He held out his hand and she pulled herself to her feet.

"You okay?" he questioned, watching her grimace. She nodded "Dad heard Nico's comment. He probably won't talk to you here in front of everybody but-"

"Be ready when we get home?" it was the first time she'd called it home and he found himself grinning.

"Yeah." He paused "And don't give him too much sass, please." He groaned as she smiled cheekily at him.

"You know, I got almost the same talk from Theseus earlier about how I'm driving everybody crazy with my so called rebellious acts." She shrugged and he opened the door, looking out before ushering her to leave.

"Looks like the meeting is going to start soon." He murmured, steering her around towards their father's throne before coming out into the big opening. Sure enough, Zeus was seated on his throne and many of the Olympians were making their way towards theirs. Poseidon gave her a stern look and she gulped.

"Demigods, please take a seat in the middle of the room. Minor gods, please sit beside your respectable Olympian." Zeus called out. Triton gave her a one armed hug and she made her way towards Thalia and Jason.

"That was fun." She grunted, sitting down between Jason and Thalia. Hazel sat behind her and immediately began to braid Percy's hair, which Percy was fine with.

"How's your stomach/" Jason leaned over, but Percy quickly shushed him as the meeting started.

"It's fine." She murmured back, barely audible. She watched the hearth fire with a sort of envy. She still hadn't been able to access those powers of hers and wondered if they'd been lifted when Poseidon had lifted the disownment.

"Have you talked to your brother?" she began to lean towards Thalia, but a short whack on the back of her shoulder made her stop. She grinned, having forgotten Hazel was messing with her hair.

"A little, he was talking to Iapetus and Damason though so I didn't speak long to him." Percy nodded, then looked around quickly for Iapetus and Damason. She grinned when she found them sitting close to Hermes. Damason gave her a small wave while Iapetus smiled welcomingly at her.

"Percy." The voice behind her came with a harsh slap to the back of the head. Percy jumped and glared at the girl sitting behind her.

"Really Hazel?" she growled. Hazel grinned sheepishly at her and Percy rolled her eyes. It wasn't very often that you found a girl as strange as Hazel. Frank sat beside her and she gave him a small smile, which he quickly returned.

"Demigods," Zeus's voice brought her back into the meeting "I would like to inform you of a field trip that will be taking place in about a week." He paused, raising some suspicion from Percy. "My brothers and I will be taking our children on a camping trip, while the other gods will be spending a weekend at one of Apollo and Hermes' luxurious hotels." Many of the demigods talked excitedly at this while Jason turned to her with a weird look.

"Why do we have to go camping?" he questioned. Thalia began to giggle at the look on his face while Percy smiled at him.

"Because, dear cousin, we are special." She tapped his chest as she said this, pushing him away and turning towards Thalia "This ought to be fun." She murmured. Thalia answers with a roll of her eyes.

"I declare this meeting adjourned for now." Zeus declares. Immediately, an uproar of talk begins and Jason stands, offering his hands out to Percy and Thalia. Both take them at the same time and Jason grunts as he pulls them to his feet.

"Just letting everybody know, I'm not setting up tents." He declared, letting go of them and wrapping his arm around his sister. Thalia nodded her head with raised eyebrows and Percy snorts.

"I don't think I can spend a week in the wilderness with these boys." Hazel came up behind her and Percy turned too smile at her.

"I know, but I think it'll be more of a challenge for Thalia." She whispered, stepping away and walking with her cousin.

"Percy, how are you?" Hazel questioned. They came to a standstill near Hera's throne and Percy nodded her head.

"I'm good. I've begun to accept that those I love are going to leave sometimes," Percy smiled sadly "And although I can miss them, I must live my life." Hazel nodded understandingly.

"Persephone, may I speak with you?" Percy jumped in surprise and turned to see Hera a few steps away.

"Uh, yeah." Percy hugged her cousin goodbye and followed the goddess as she walked away from the crowd. "My lady, may I ask where we are going?" she questioned.

"You'll see." She replied anonymously. Percy glanced behind her to find only one person watching them. She sent worried eyes towards Demeter before turning back and following Hera into the hallway she had been in only half an hour before.

"Sit." They had turned into a small sitting room and Percy sat uncomfortably in one of the plush chairs. "Start talking." Hera began lighting candles on top of a fireplace and Percy flinched as she turned cold eyes on her.

"About?" she questioned, she wracked her brain for anything she could use and looked around the room nervously.

"Are you a traitor to Olympus?" Hera questioned, "I think you have the potential to be." She murmured.

"No! I would never join Kronos or his allies!" she exclaimed angrily, starting to stand. Hera flicked her hand and Percy was shoved back into the chair by some force. Ropes wrapped around her middle and arms, tying her to the chair. _A little help here._ She sent the thought out towards the gods, but Hera just laughed dryly.

"They won't hear you." She smiled and moved closer to Percy "I want to know your secrets, Persephone. Why do the gods love you? What trickery do you use against them?" Percy remained silent and Hera smacked her across the cheek. "Answer me!"

"I have learned that my answers will not satisfy you, nor will my actions." Percy tried to remain calm, but the humidity in the air was building.

"Really?" Hera leaned down close to her "You know what would satisfy me? You leaving my family alone!" she slapped her again, but Percy remained calm, looking into Hera's eyes.

"Hera! What are you doing?" Zeus stepped in and Hera stood immediately.

"I'm doing a little investigating of my own." She remained calm, but Zeus still snorted.

"Investigating? You have nothing to investigate!" he stepped forward so that Hera backed away from Percy.

"Yes, I do." She didn't seem very sure of herself and glanced at Percy in anger. "I must question her."

"No, you will leave my niece alone." He growled, flicking his hand and releasing Persephone from the binding ropes. Hera took one look at her husband and strode out of the room without a backwards glance. "I am very sorry." He sat down in a chair across from her tiredly and she looked up at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She replied. Zeus smiled softly and looked at her curiously.

"How do you remain so passive, so calm in such situations." He questioned. Percy shrugged, leaning forward and rubbing her face anxiously.

"I have a lot of experience." She grimaced. "Although I was cheeky with Kronos, I didn't have time or energy for it with Order. It was best if I just remained calm." She sighed and he sat forward for a second before coming over to kneel beside her.

"Persephone, what did he do to you?" he questioned. Percy didn't answer for several seconds, but her shoulders stiffened and her eyes grew pale.

"Something I hope my worst enemy never has to go through." She whispered, looking at her uncle "May I go now?" she questioned. He leaned forward and hugged her, surprising Percy.

"When you're ready to talk, we'll be here to listen." With that, he let go and she stood. Walking out, she took a moment and leaned against the wall, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	28. Castor

Chapter 28-

"Hey!" Triton greeted her excitedly, but quickly frowned, grabbing her chin and turning her face away from him "Why do you have a handprint on your face?"

"Had a little talk with Hera." She mentioned, under her breath. Triton sucked in a breath and forced her to face him.

"What?" he hissed, tracing the handprint with the edge of his finger in worry. Percy pulled away from him, glaring as she did so.

"Don't worry about it." She growled, turning away. Triton grabbed her upper arm and began walking away from the crowd, pulling her with. "Let go of me." She hissed, smacking his arm away from her.

"Obviously I should be worried when my little sister has been crying." She froze as he said this and his eyes were worried.

"It's nothing, just was reminded of something." She whispered. She'd dragged control into herself in the hallway and didn't want to lose it now.  
"Of what?" he was much gentler in his approach now, but glanced behind her, seeing something. Percy turned and saw Damason watching protectively. "Why do one of those two always have their eyes on you?" He whispered, looking back at her.

"They swore they'd try to always protect me." She shrugged "I guess that's what they're doing." Triton frowned, but didn't say any more about it. "I was reminded of my time as Order's prisoner in Tartarus." She answered his previous question and he looked at her in surprise.

"When are you going to tell us the full story?" he questioned, pulling her into a hug. Percy shrugged and hugged him back slightly.

"When I'm comfortable telling it." She pulled away as she heard someone approaching and turned to see a grinning Theseus.

"What's with all this touchy feely stuff?" he questioned, pulling her into a hug before turning to their brother.

"I'm going to go talk to Damason." She noted, looking at Triton. He nodded and she took off with her set destination in mind. Damason was still watching her, but was technically in a conversation with Iapetus and Athena.

"Persephone." He greeted her with a slight incline of the head and Athena turned in surprise.

"I need to go talk to my father," Athena was watching her warily "I'll talk more to you two later." The two glanced at her in acknowledgement, but their focus was now on Percy.

"You two need better way of keeping your eyes on me." She growled "Triton is getting suspicious."

"Of what?" Iapetus had the perfect look of innocence on his face and Percy hissed at him angrily, smacking his shoulder.

"I'm serious, if they find out you're not loyal to them, they'll force me to swear loyalty to them." Damason frowned at her.

"What's wrong with that?" he questioned. Percy looked at the ceiling in frustration before sighing and calming herself.

"I've got some scenarios in my head and if you two ruin any of them," she left the threat hanging in the air and they rolled their eyes at her. "Anyways," she grinned now "It's really good to see you two." She reached up and gave them both a hug, one at a time.

"It's good to see you too, Percy." Both grinned at her, but it was Iapetus who had answered "Mind if I ask what these scenarios look like?" he questioned. She glanced around the room, finding Perseus watching them from a corner.

"I have a feeling you'll find out soon." She smiled as she walked away, noticing that Athena was deep in conversation with her father and every so often, their gazes would flicker to her and the two loyal to her.

Xxx

"Tell anyone that asks that I went to camp." She stopped next to Perseus. They stood next to the doors and he looked at her in confusion.

"And where are you actually going?" he questioned. Percy's eyes went dark as she surveyed the room.

"To camp, eventually." She paused and turned back towards him "I'm going to need some training." She whispered quietly and he eyes her in surprise.

"For what? Why?" he questioned, tilting his head to watch her in confusion.

"I plan on getting a move on with this war." With that, she continued out the door, shaking her hair out of the light braid.

Xxx

 _"_ _You called?"_ Persephone turned to see her brother standing behind her, head held high and tilted questioningly.

"Arion," she sighed and stepped forward to hug him, shocking the horse god. "Will you take me somewhere?" she questioned, stepping back. Arion watched her for a moment and shook his head, flinging his mane around.

 _"_ _Where?"_ Persephone was surprised he had gotten this far without a curse word, but didn't mention it as she stepped forward and launched herself up onto his back.

"Far. Far away from here." In an instant, he took off. Faster than lightning, the two traveled out of the city and far away as tears began to stream down her face.

It wasn't long before the godly horse stopped and Persephone slid off his back. Arion had taken her far above the foothills of a mountainous region. Now she stood upon a cliff, looking out, seeing only the tips of mountains and clouds below her. The cold breeze didn't reach her as she hugged herself and stared out into oblivion.

"You told those who love you that you weren't hurt by Blackjack's death." Percy turned to see her brother in human form. He had his hands in the pockets of a light grey jacket and she shrugged.

"So, does father know that you have a human form?" she questioned. Arion stepped forward so that he was standing next to her.

"Pegasus and I agree on many things." He stated simply, looking out over the clouds with a distant look in his eyes "You didn't answer me."

"You didn't ask a question." She answered, sitting down, feet hanging over the cliff. "But, yes. I did tell everyone that I'm not hurt." She grimaced and he sat down next to her.

"Why?" he questioned, turning towards her. She realized that his eyes where the color of his coat as a horse. A light grey, almost white. They were very different from the normal Poseidon child's eyes.

"I don't know," she shrugged and he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into her brother and they looked out over the cliff together. "So, Hazel?" she questioned. He chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"A way for me to stay close to you." He whispered and she pulled away to look at him, shocked. "What? You didn't think I cared about my sister?"

"You all shock me." She turned back towards the clouds "I don't deserve such good siblings."

"We don't deserve you." He grinned at her as she glared at him. "We can argue about this all day." He mentioned. Percy rolled her eyes, but remained quiet as the two took in the colors ad light of the sunset.

"They're looking for you guys." Percy jumped and if Arion hadn't caught her, she would've gone right over the cliff. Pegasus stood behind them, wearing dark clothes that made his eyes stand out.

"Why?" she questioned, standing with Arion. Pegasus shrugged and the two stepped forward towards their brother.

"Some man with a hood and the symbol of chaos on his breastplate." Pegasus looked nervous as he continued "He asked for you, Percy." Arion stiffened beside her and Percy bit her lip.

"Interesting," she murmured, eyeing her brother carefully "We best be getting back." Her eyes were dark as she said this, as if thinking of something.

"Right." Pegasus looked over her head at Arion and the two nodded, agreeing about something. Pegasus grabbed her shoulder and the two flashed away to Olympus.

Xxx

"I don't understand why you can't just flash us right to Zeus's palace." Percy complained, eyeing the long walk from the elevator with distaste.

"Safety reasons." Pegasus commented, stepping forward as they began to walk. "You can't have enemies flashing in and trying to kill Olympians."

"True." She murmured, trying to keep up as her brother strode forward and Arion appeared beside her.

"You're tired." He commented as they paced through the city. Percy glanced at him and shrugged.

"I'm alright." She nodded "Slept well last night." She commented. Arion snorted and she glared at him.

"I assume by well, you mean four hours of nightmares and the rest you were scared to sleep and wondering when morning would come." He spoke with clarity, but sympathy. Percy kept quiet, answering his question with silence. "Hop on." He stepped in front of her and she didn't wait for him to rethink it.

'Thank you." She murmured as he grunted in response. Pegasus paused for a moment and walked beside them as they began their climb up the steps.

"You are heavy." Arion stated, halfway up the steps. Pegasus snorted and Percy slapped the back of his head "Not a bad thing. You're literally pure muscle." They reached the top of the stairs and Pegasus grimaced at Arion trying to correct his mistake.

"Yes, that's a demigod." She grinned as Arion mumbled something unintelligible in response.

Pegasus shoved the doors open and Arion stepped in as the room silenced around them. Percy grimaced as she took in the staring eyes and Arion let her drop off his back slowly.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, coming around her brothers and staring at the figure in the middle of the room.

"I'm here to talk to you." He stated "I didn't realize you were so close to the gods." He tilted his head and although nobody else could see under his hood, she could see the dark purple eyes and calm stature.

"Recent events." She stated, stepping closer. He turned towards her totally and Percy glanced at her father, nodding slightly at him. He frowned at her, but she turned back to the guard in the room.

"I didn't realize you were a soldier of Chaos." She raised her eyebrows "But I also didn't know Chaos was still in commission, let alone had an army." He cracked a smile as she said this.

"Not many do." He started simply, Percy stepped closer and saw Luke reach for his knife as she did so. Looking over, she shook her head and he put the knife away, slightly puzzled.

"Take off your hood." She stated simply, staring at the soldier. He bowed his head in response.

"As you wish, my lady." Gasps around the room as the soldier of Chaos called her this. Percy lifted a corner of her mouth in a partial smile. He flicked his hood off and purple eyes glittered in the light.

"Castor." The name spread like wildfire through the room, but Dionysus was the only one whose voice could be distinguished.

"Why are you here?" Percy asked the question for a second time and Castor tilted his head at her, rolling his eyes.

"I'm here to warn you." He spoke sincerely "No matter what happens, do not back out of your plan." He stepped closer and his eyes flashed as he said this. Percy growled threateningly.

"What if I don't know my plan." She questioned, stepping forward so she was the one pushing the personal space. Castor stepped back almost immediately, but she held the slightly threatening posture.

"Then you're screwed," he sighed as she smirked at him "War to end all wars." He whispered, just for her to hear. Percy nodded her head knowingly "You'll always have protection." He stepped forward so that their shoulders where aligned, then paused.

"Thank you for saving me, in Tartarus." She whispered "After everything, I didn't deserve it." She glanced over at him and his lip twitched.

"You don't know who you are yet, Persephone." He nodded his head towards the rest of the room "But one thing is for sure," he stopped, and Percy looked at him in confusion.

"What?" she questioned, eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on him.

"You are not to blame for my death," he paused "You are not to blame for my family's pain, and you are absolutely worth saving." With that, he walked into a shadow and it flared around him brightly, like a black hole, before sucking him in.

"How do you know him?" Zeus questioned. Percy stared at the spot Castor had disappeared and shrugged.

"He was at camp with me." She paused "We fought together." She nodded and glanced at Dionysus. He had unshed tears in his eyes and he nodded once at her.

"No, how do you know him as a soldier of Chaos," he paused "And why did he call you a lady."

"Castor was the one who broke me out of Order's prison and healed me enough so that I could continue on my way in Tartarus." She tilted her head "You should've asked him why he called my his lady." With that, she turned and swept out of the room.

 **As always, please tell me if you see any mistakes. Thank you for reading!**


	29. Talking

Chapter 29-

"You know," a voice behind her made her jump and she growled, realizing who it was "you're not helping your case." Rhode leaned against the bathroom door, having shut it behind her. Percy pulled her shirt close to her, covering the bruises on her stomach and the easy view of every single rib.

"I don't care. I take care of my friends." She growled "Get out." She hissed. Rhode studied her for a moment before frowning.

"Percy," she didn't know what to say "When did you last eat and where did these bruises come from?" she ripped the shirt away from Percy and Percy lunged at her, growling. Rhode blocked her blows and Percy stepped back with a huff of impatience.

"I ate earlier today, but I can't hold my food down very well." She shrugged uncomfortably "The bruises are from Order."

"They're not healing?" Rhode questioned. Percy growled impatiently and flipped the faucet to the shower to steaming hot.

"They would if I was left alone to shower in peace." Rhode shrugged as he said this and left the bathroom, looking back at her with eyes that were pale and unyielding.

Xxx

"Goodnight Persephone!" Rhode walked by with a grim look on her face, but it wasn't her that had said it. Benny trotted behind her sister as they left the living room. "Bye dad! Bye mom!" she yelled, flashing away with her sister.

"Finally." Triton fell to the couch in a heap and grinned at Percy "They drive me crazy." He mumbled, tapping his foot against the couch cushion, inviting her to sit down.

"And I don't?" she questioned, sitting down and letting him ret his feet against her thigh. He shrugged, closing his eyes,

"No, I haven't been around you long enough to be annoyed with you." He smiled and closed his eyes. Percy nodded, although he couldn't see and the two sat in silence.

"Is he asleep?" Percy jumped as Theseus walked in and shrugged her shoulders. "You're jumpy today. Are you okay?" he questioned. Percy shifted so that she was in a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She spoke with sincerity and Theseus eyes her questioningly.

"You're alright, not good or great." He mentioned. Percy raised an eyebrow at him and sighed as he didn't glance away.

"I am fine." She pushed, shaking his head as he grumbled under his breath, but otherwise left her alone.

"Oh!" Triton sat up suddenly and looked at her with such intensity, it spooked her. "Can I have a party at your house? I promise I'll clean up." He was practically begging and Percy rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead." She paused then asked "When?"

"I don't know yet," he frowned and closed his eyes again "Whenever the ladies are free to party." Percy snorted as he went back to falling asleep.

"Do you remember when you first came looking for Luke, and he brought you to us?" Theseus questioned, looking at her with bright eyes.

"Yes?" Percy held the word as a question so that Theseus would continue. He took a sip of water before continuing.

"A few months before that, I was talking to Achilles about how I wondered if Poseidon had any children recently. Achilles leapt to his feet like he had been burnt, scaring Odysseus and I." he paused "Achilles told me that a girl with sea-green eyes and a heart like a lion had come to bathe in the Styx. He told me she had survived." He stopped and stared into his water glass.

"What?" she questioned, leaning forward and pushing him further.

"I didn't believe him until Luke came walking up to us with you close behind." He looked at her now "We all thought you were just some girl looking for us, but then I saw your eyes."

"They're the same as yours and Triton's and dad's." she finished, grinning at her brother. Theseus nodded.

"You looked scared that first day, like you didn't know what you were doing there." He began to laugh "We didn't think you'd come back."

"I didn't know if I would either." She whispered, looking at Triton for a moment before standing up and walking over to sit next to her brother "I was only coming back if Luke would let me."

"Let you?" Theseus questioned, surprised. Percy snorted and rolled her eyes, deciding to fix her statement.

"Well," she thought about how to fix that statement. "I guess it was more about my friendship with Luke." She paused and turned to face him "At first, yeah, I came down to ask Luke for help. When I saw what he was doing to himself though, I decided I wasn't going to let him continue it."

"I don't know how you did it, none of us where ever able to make him stop." Theseus stood up, offering his hand to pull Percy up.

"I set limits to our friendship." She shrugged "Actually us not dating was one of those limitations." She laughed dryly and Theseus chuckled.

"Really?" he questioned. Percy nodded and he shook his head, surprised. "Who came up with that one?"

"Luke." Percy spoke without hesitation, making Theseus grin. The two had walked out of the living room and now stood outside Percy's door.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" he questioned, leaving her to mumble something under her breath before glancing at him.

"We'll see." She promised grimly, opening her door and disappearing inside. The door shut with a soft click and Theseus stood outside of it for a long time, thinking.

Xxx

Screaming woke the household. Theseus groaned as he rolled out of bed and raced out of his bedroom. He'd been waiting up for this, and had been dozing.

"Persephone." His bedroom was only a few strides down from hers and he busted through the door, sending light into the room. The sheets were strewn across the floor as if they had been kicked off and Percy was curled up into the tightest ball she could possibly be in. "Percy." She had been woken by the gunshot sound of the door being busted open and Theseus knew he'd probably get in trouble for the long crack that ran from the top of the door to the bottom, but for now, he wrapped her in his arms.

"I guess this answers your question." She hung to him tightly, breathing heavily as the others came in. Triton leaned against the wall across the wall, looking slightly terrified while Poseidon strode in and sat down next to Percy and Theseus. Amphitrite and Rhode stood outside the door, peaking in.


	30. Freedom!

Chapter 30-

"Freedom!" Percy sighed, spinning in circles as Jason laughed behind her. "So beautiful." She whispered, looking up at the bright blue sky.

"Come on." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the two moved into the crowds of demigods in the roman city. "We've got to find the others." He smiled, as if hiding something and she frowned at him.

"Will I like this surprise?" she questioned, grinning up at her cousin as she danced out from under his arm and twirled around him. It was good to be off Olympus for a while.

"I don't know," he shrugged "I don't think you'll like it. I think you'll love it." She frowned even deeper, walking backwards so that she faced him.

"Really? And how do you know that?" she questioned. Jason rolled his eyes and motioned for her to turn around as they entered the coliseum.

"Why are the gods here?" she questioned, seeing the Olympians and several choice minor gods standing around. She turned to her cousin in confusion, but it wasn't him that spoke next.

"They're here to see my beautiful face." The voice behind her was one that she hadn't heard in a very long time. Her eyes grew wide as she slowly turned around.

"Leo?" she questioned. A fiery dragon made of bronze flew above them and she gasped in surprise.

"Hey, seaweed brain." He grinned at her and held his arms out, as if expecting a hug.

"Leo!" she screamed his name and ran at him, leaping into his arms and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I thought you were dead." She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, it's alright." He hugged her tighter, and from around them came the rest of the Argo crew. First, Hazel wrapped her arms around them, and then Frank. Slowly, the rest of the crew followed suit until they all stood with arms around each other. There wasn't a dry eye around, especially with the crew.

"Not to be rude or anything." A feminine voice spoke as the crew disentangled themselves and Percy slowly let go of Leo "But, I'd like to say hello to Persephone." The crew parted to make way for a titan who looked about their age, but was many thousands of year older.

"Calypso." Percy grinned as she saw the Titaness who had saved her life many years before.

"It's been a while," Calypso started "You look older, more battle worn." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Percy. "But brave and beautiful all the same" Percy smiled as she said this and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you," she whispered "I tried to keep my promise." Calypso stepped back and grinned at her before nodding towards Leo.

"You did." She grinned at the sixteen year old and nodded at a figure behind her. "And he'd like to talk to you."

"Castor." She raised her eyebrows at Chaos's soldier and he smirked at her, purple eyes gleaming.

"So, you've almost got your crew back," he sighed "Just part of what I owe you for keeping my brother alive."

"Castor, you don't owe me anything." She stepped forward to hold the conversation with him, but he stepped back.

"Yes, I do/" he looks at the sky and sighs "It's time for me to go. Remember to believe." With that, he once again disappears and Percy is left pondering on his words.

"Why does he keep showing up and leaving?" Dionysus came up behind her with a shocked expression.

"He's your son." She grumbled, walking away. Her brother grinned at her and she shrugged.

"Looks like you have an admirer." He stated, falling into step beside her as she exited the coliseum.

"Uh, no." she corrected, gritting her teeth in slight annoyance. "He's a friend." She paused again "I don't even know if I can think of him as that." She remembered back to when he was at camp. She hadn't really talked to him, but then again, she was gone most of the time too.

"Did you like your surprise?" he questioned, still walking with her. Percy checked her pocket for Riptide.

"Yeah, but now I have some stuff to do and I'd really appreciate it if you helped me out." She grabbed his arm to stop him. "Tell father that I went to find someone here, it's a big city."

"Why/" he questioned, on high alert and worried.

"I've got something to take care of. Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous." Nothing too dangerous, she corrected in her head.

Xxx

"Persephone." The deep voice spoke softly as it rounded behind her. Percy stood stock still as the man walked in circles around her. "Why are you here?" he hissed, pressing a knife to her neck.

"I have a message for Kronos." She whispered, pulling away from the knife. "Tell him I want to join." With that, she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. In an instant, his knife was at his own throat and he gazed at her with wide eyes. Percy stared into the eyes of a demigod

"Why do you want to join?" He whispered, looking at her without fear, although she held a knife to his throat.

"Whose child are you?" she shot back a question, not answering his. She couldn't figure out his eyes, they changed color rapidly, one moment a deep red, next a pale blue, then as if suddenly possessed, a dark, endless black.

"I guess you'll find out soon, huh?" he questioned, pushing the knife away from his neck. Percy leapt back, as if stung and he sat up to watch her. "Answer my question." He demanded. He seemed ageless and at the same time young. It intrigued Persephone.

"Not unless you answer mine." She growled, walking backwards, into the shadows. The man chuckled dryly and stood up.

"I guess we both remain clueless." And with that, he was gone.


	31. Gold Glitter

Chapter 31-

"Persephone!" Benny rushed her as she walked in the door "You missed the announcement! Wherever you been? Why are you covered in weird gold glitter/" Percy sighed, exhausted as her half-sister ran up to her.

"Gold glitter?" Theseus peeked around the corner, frowning and Percy realized that Benny and him were dressed up. "Hey, Benny. Will you please go tell father that Percy and I'll be running a little late and that we'll be there as soon as we can?"

"Yeah. Make sure to tell her!" Benny hugged her sister excitedly and ran past and out the door.

"Zeus announced that there's a dance tonight. You're invited with a few select demigods. Go get ready." He nodded towards the door and she frowned. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Xxx

Percy stood in front of the mirror half an hour later, putting the last of her hair up. She had lightly curled it all, then pulled it all back in a bun with only a few strands left out to frame her face.

"I've decided that I'm not going to ask if you went on a killing spree. I am going to ask that you don't get hurt." Theseus stepped in after knocking. Percy turned to look at him and he grinned at her "You look nice."

"Thank you." She wore a light, teal dress that matched her eyes. When she moved, it flowed like waves, lightening and darkening with the light.

"Rhode picked the dress out for you." He held the door open and the two stepped out of the bedroom together. "You'll have to thank her later. He held out an arm to her and Percy looked at him in confusion. "We're allowed to flash to the doors. I'm guessing everyone's waiting for you to arrive."

"Ugh." She groaned and he chuckled as she grabbed hold of his arm and flashed away. "This is going to suck." She spoke softly and Theseus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well." He shrugged as he linked his arm with hers. "Let's hope it doesn't suck too much. If you need to, you can take refuge with us boys." He grinned at her.

"I'm going to take you up on that offer." She nodded and the two approached the doorway. "Where are we?" she questioned, looking at him.

"The ballroom of the gods." He rolled his eyes "It's a huge open room and we enter above a grand staircase."

"So everyone can watch me make a fool of myself, falling down the steps." She nodded, pursing her lips.

"I'll keep you upright." He stopped her and she turned to him in amusement as he gripped her arm tighter.

"Or I'll just pull you down with me." Always the negative, she eyes the doors with distrust.

"I don't think you're strong enough to do that." He nodded to the doorman and the man bowed back.

"You want to bet?" she questioned, the two stepped into the doorway and Percy sucked in a breath as everyone below them turned to look.

"Let's not." Theseus gritted his teeth "Smile, it makes everything better." She glanced at him to see a slightly tense smile upon his face. It brought a grin to hers and he growled at her, holding his act.

"I'm going to kill whoever invited me to this." She said through her teeth as everyone began clapping at their ascent. Her shoes were high heels and she felt as if she was going to all over any minute.

"Me too." Theseus had given up smiling and as they reached the bottom of the staircase, Poseidon stepped forward to greet them.

"You look beautiful, Persephone." He stepped forward and hugged his daughter and Theseus let go of her arm. She looked at him and he nodded towards a corner. When she looked, she saw Odysseus and Achilles standing with glasses of wine, watching them.

"Thank you, dad." She hugged him back and when he let go, Artemis rushed up and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm rescuing you from the drama." She pulled Percy towards a three other women. Thalia was part of the group and Percy realized that the other two were Hestia and Demeter.

"Look who finally showed up." Thalia grinned at her and stepped forward to hug her cousin.

"Ha ha." Percy rolled her eyes "Nobody gave me a warning about this." She spoke softly and the ladies laughed lightly.

"None of us got a warning." Hestia nodded her head "But it's good to see Zeus back to his old self." She spoke with wisdom and Demeter nodded in agreement.

"What's the celebration?" Persephone questioned. Demeter smiled warmly at her, but it was Hestia who answered.

"The realization that Dionysus's son isn't dead and Hephaestus's son also not dead." Percy raised her eyebrows at this and Thalia laughed at her. Before Percy could say anything, Thalia pulled her cousin in close, grinning from ear to ear.

"Here comes Luke." Thalia's lips brushed Percy's ear as Percy turned to look behind her. Sure enough, Luke was making his way towards them. Percy nodded to the women and grinned back at her cousin before making her way towards her boyfriend.

"Hey." Percy grinned as Luke wrapped his arms around her. He seemed a little indifferent, but Percy ignored it.

"You look beautiful, Seph." He gave her a kiss and rested his hands on her hips. Percy looked up at him with a grin.

"You look dashing." She quipped back, causing Luke to laugh and pull her into another hug.

"Dashing?" he questioned, whispering the words next to her ear.

"Handsome is to universal." She pulled back and looked at him with mock seriousness. Luke shook his head at her "Come on, let's dance." Luke looked mildly nervous at the thought, but she rolled her eyes and pulled him onto the dance floor where multiple other couples were slow dancing to the music.

They danced for a while, but Luke had an absent look in his eyes and Percy watched him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" she turned his face so that he looked at her. His eyes were really pale and he swallowed nervously before sighing.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered. Percy let him pull her off the dance floor sand out a side door. The door led to a secluded garden that wasn't being used. Luke sat her down on the bench and faced her. His eyes told her he was thinking and she let him take his time. "Percy, I love you." He started, then stopped.

"I love you too." He ducked his head as he said this and looked back at the celebration. Gritting his teeth as if something upset him.

"I love you so much, Persephone," he paused and looked at her "I'm the son of a god who has a lot of demigods and he's friends with one who has hundreds. My reputation isn't great and I can't let it ruin yours." Percy looked at him in confusion.

"What are you trying to say, Luke?" she questioned, reaching for his hand. Luke pulled her towards him and kissed her softly, but pulled away after just a moment.

"I'm trying to say that you deserve way more than me. I'm telling you that if you date me, your life will be in danger." He stated.

"Luke, my life is already in danger. She had no idea where he was going with this and it made her nervous.

"Yes, but at least you have others watching your back. With me as your boyfriend, nobody will watch your back, they might even stab you in it. I can't let that happen." He whispered.

"Luke." She warned, tilting her head threatening towards him. She was starting to get a feel for where this was going.

"Persephone, I'm breaking up with you." She stood up as he said this and he stood too. "I don't want you to talk to me, I don't want you even looking at me. This is for your safety. I love you Persephone, but you deserve so much more than me." His voice shook and she could see how much it hurt him, but still, he walked away.

"Luke." She called, frowning. The word came out as a whisper, yet he heard and froze, turning slightly towards her.

"Good bye, Seph." With that, he was gone. Percy sank to the ground, breathing heavily. Shock muddled her mind and she dimly got back to her feet and wandered back into the party. She was only twenty feet or so from her brother, but it felt like ages before he noticed her coming towards him.

"Percy." He stated her name, but it was more of a question as he stepped towards her. Percy walked right into him, burying her face in his neck as she began to shiver uncontrollably. "Percy, what's wrong?" Her breath was coming in short gasps now and tears streamed down her face. She felt as if her heart was being torn in two. It was a horrible feeling.

"Luke broke up with me." The words were barely a breath on the air as she coughed. Her throat kept closing up and the tears were coming faster now. She was dimly aware of him yelling something and Achilles face over his shoulder, looking at her with worry, but behind it, extreme anger.

 **What do you think is going to happen next? Give me your thoughts and your ideas.**


	32. No Low Position

**Chapter 32-**

"Find my father, tell him we'll be at the palace. Tell him what happened," After he said this to Achilles, he turned to Odysseus "Find Luke." With that, Theseus practically carried his sister out the side door and into the night. Odysseus and Achilles looked at each other, not knowing exactly how to go about their jobs.

"It's probably a good thing you're going after Luke, I'm about to murder him." Achilles sighed, the fire diminishing in his eyes "I wonder what his reason was."

"If he had a reason." Odysseus gritted his teeth and Achilles looked at him in surprise "I hope I can stay in control long enough to listen to it." Achilles nodded, wishing him good luck and walked towards the sea god.

"Poseidon." The god was talking to his family and several others were with them. They all laughed at something he had just said, but the minute Achilles spoke, it grew quiet.

"What's wrong?" It must have been written all over his face and Achilles ran his hand through his hair, deciding how to break the news.

"Uh, Theseus is at your palace with Percy," he had never realized how hard something like this would be "Luke broke up with her and um." He shook his head, not wanting to continue, but doing it for the girl he thought of as a sister "She's pretty bad off."

"No." Poseidon was already out of the room, but it was Apollo who said this. His face was terrified. "Does that son of a-" he paused and sucked din a breath, composing himself "Dad, I'm not going to be able to save her, I'm not." He had turned to his father in fear and Zeus looked at him in pity.

"Maybe it'll be best to let her go this time." He paused "We don't know what happened and what's going to happen. Until we know, we'll hold judgement." He froze and turned to Artemis.

"The hunters and I will take her in for a while." She nodded "It's the least we can do."

Xxx

"Percy." Theseus looked about ready to cry as he sat across from her. Percy sat, fully clothed in the shower, letting freezing cold water run over her. Sobs wracked her body, but they were silent. The only clue Theseus had to how much pain she was in was the shaking, the pale eyes, and the way the water soaked through her clothes and made her hair stringy.

"What do I do Theseus/" her voice was ragged and he jumped, not expecting to hear it. She didn't look at him, but he sat forward "It's like there's this line and on one side is giving up and the other is seeing how much more I can take," she coughed as water got into her mouth "I'm straddling that line, Theseus. I don't know if I want to continue." He was silent, not knowing how to answer. A catch of breath in the doorway made him jump and look, but Percy didn't move.

Theseus stood up, looking at his father with fear. Poseidon glanced at him and motioned for him to leave.

"Persephone." Poseidon knelt beside her and grabbed a towel from the cupboard below the sink. Shutting off the water, he wrapped it around her shoulders, drying her off with his powers. "Come here." He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking younger than he was as he carried her out of the bathroom.

"Poseidon." Amphitrite frowned at Percy and stepped forward. "I'm going to talk to Apollo." She whispered, walking away.

Xxx

'It's just a break up, how can it hurt her so much?" The Olympians were gathered around and as always, I was Aphrodite who made this callous decision to ask a question.

"Just a break up?" Apollo looked close to killing her "Those two were destined. Those two were made for each other." He sucked in a breath to calm himself "I gave Percy a five percent chance of surviving after Tartarus." He growled "Now it's close to nothing because of that boy." He spun and launched himself at Luke, but Hermes stepped in the way and held his brother back. Odysseus stood at Luke's shoulder, but didn't offer and assistance.

Xxx

Percy sat up in bed slowly, rubbing her temples and reliving the last few hours. She had dreamed. It wasn't one she cared to share, because it wasn't one that the Olympians would accept. She crawled out of bed and let her hair out of the bun before pulling it up in a simple ponytail.

"Jeans and a t-shirt." She whispered. Her heart pounded in her chest, reopening the wound each time it beat. That pain was dim though. Very dim compared to the pain she was about to face. "The war to end all wars." She raised her eyebrows, staring at herself in the mirror. Eyes glowed with unshed tears, skin a ghostly pale. This was her picking up the pieces. This was her deciding to see how far she could go. This was her exhausted, but still fighting. She was Persephone Jackson, how could she not continue?

Xxx

"I won't be able to get you out if he discovers that you're a spy." Perseus warned, watching her from his spot across the table. Damason leaned against the wall, watching them while Iapetus had found a spot on the ceiling to study as the two talked.

"I know." she stated, leaning forward "That's why the word that I'm a spy will go no further than this room." she watched his expression as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, studying her.

"What are you playing at, Persephone?" Damason stood up and approached the table with a troubled look on his face. Percy raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"I figure I'm perfect for it. He wants me and you guys need someone new." she looked between him and Perseus with calm eyes. Damason snorted and placed his hand son the table, leaning towards her.

"Yeah, he wants to break you." he growled "He wants you dead." she studied the three in the room, watching their faces.

"Why am I so important?" she growled, eyes flashing threateningly as Damson abruptly stood up and walked out while Perseus's gaze stiffened and he looked at Iapetus.

"It's time to tell her." Iapetus looked at them for the first time and Perseus shook his head.

"She doesn't need to know yet." Perseus growled, glaring at him. Iapetus sighed and shook his head, approaching the table slowly.

"What don't I need to know?" Percy turned to Iapetus with an expression that told him not to mess with her. The titan studied her with pale eyes before grinning.

"I'm telling her." he turned to Perseus and he threw his hands up before storming out, the door slamming behind him.

"Must be important." she crossed her arms as he sat down. Iapetus rubbed his hands together and shrugged.

"Yeah, it's important." he stated "You're a Chaotic princess." he paused as she shook her head questioningly "It means you'll eventually become a primordial. There's only one other and she's Chaos's demigod daughter. She turned god, then titan, and eventually primordial. It'll happen to you too. Being a Chaotic princess means one day you'll be called to be a part of the council with Chaos. It won't be for a long time though, don't worry."

"Okay." she shrugged and he looked at her in surprise.

"Okay?" he questioned, coughing in surprise. Percy shrugged and stood up

xxx

"Persephone, what are you doing here?" Kronos grinned as he stared down at the demigod before him.

"I came to join your army." she stated, keeping her eyes lowered and her voice monotone.

"Interesting." he stepped down from his throne and several titans around the room hissed as he approached her with a menacing expression. "I don't want you as part of my army." he began to pace steady circles around her and Percy stiffened as he came closer each time her circled her.

"What do you want, my lord?" she questioned, seeing Perseus standing beside another titan. Both had a stiff look about them and she went back to watching Kronos. He paused half a foot in front of her and leaned forward so that it seemed he was less than an inch away. Persephone didn't move, just stared him in the eye as he slowly began to grin.

"I don't know what I want, Persephone." he whispered "But I'll sure as Tartarus let you know when I know." and with that, he whipped his arm out and smacked her in the side of the face. "That's for looking me in the eye. Do whatever you want, I don't care." he waved her off as she stood up, ichor and blood dripping out of her mouth as she watched him leave.

"Let me see." Perseus was in front of her in less than a second, gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him. He touched a cut that crossed her cheek and ended on her bottom lip. "It'll heal." he murmured, before motioning her to follow him.

"Welcome to the army, little soldier." a deep, grumbling voice came from behind her and she turned to look, only to be stopped by a shove forward "Don't look back, Kronos has spies everywhere." another shove and she stumbled into Perseus "Don't." shove "Trust." shove "Anyone." she remained standing on the second to last and swung around to catch his last. She tripped the man and before he knew it, held a knife at his throat. He grinned grimly up at her and she relaxed her grip.

"Don't worry about Coeus." Perseus pulled her to her feet "He's harmless." Perseus was grinning at the titan and Persephone realized with a start that it wasn't just four of them against Kronos. It was everyone against him.

"What's going on down here that I haven't heard about before now?" she questioned, watching Perseus as he walked away.

"Most of the titans want to rebel, but don't have an official leader who'll take over. The law states that whoever is a direct descendant can." Perseus sighed "That's the gods and there are rules against any of the Olympians ruling."

"So, what are they waiting for? Choose a leader and overthrow Kronos." she didn't understand why they waited and Perseus looked at her grimly.

"I wish it were that easy." he scratched the back of his head "The only other way a leader can be chosen is through marriage."

"Are there any of the titans who'd marry Kronos and then kill him?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

"None are that willing. There's a lot of risks and besides that, Kronos would be to suspicious." he shrugged "Also, none of the titans are powerful enough for him."

"Great!" she replied sarcastically "Then what's our next option?" he looked at her and rolled his eyes at her use of words.

"We'll figure out something." he murmured as they stepped out into the corridor. Many of the titans stood along it, talking. "Take your time getting to know some of these guys. They'll fool you into thinking they're anything."

"Okay." she stiffened slightly as they came face to face with her most hated enemy, Order.

"Welcome to the army, Persephone." he was closer than she was comfortable with, but she couldn't back down. She took her next best option and stepped forward, shoving a knife into his gut.

"Just because I'm in this army now does not mean you can do whatever you want to me." she growled "I will never be loyal to you." she hissed the words lowly, but knew many of the titans hard in the echoing corridor. Pulling the knife out of his gut, she wiped the blade clean on his shoulder and sheathed it into her belt.

"I'm going to tell Kronos." he growled, reaching out to grab her. She kicked his arm away and kneeled before him.

"No, you're not, because if you do, you'll have to tell him you were beat up by a girl." she smirked as she said the words and he winced as he tried to stand up. "Stay away from me Order." and with that, she stepped easily around him and skipped to Perseus's side.

"Okay, what's next?" she was grinning as she knew she'd let go of her power to let Order know she wasn't just a normal demigod. Perseus had a look on his face that told her he was trying to hide his surprise.

"You just brought a lot of unwanted attention upon yourself." he whispered as they continued down the corridor.

"No, I brought the news to Kronos that I'm still stronger than his army combined." he looked at her in surprise and she grinned "He's not going to put me in a low position, Perseus." she tilted her head and he grinned.

"No, he isn't."

 **A lot happened in this chapter. Please let me know if you are confused, something doesn't make sense, or you have any questions. Thank you for reading! Review!**


	33. Dead!

Chapter 33-

"What's up?" It had been several days and she still hadn't heard anything from Kronos. Percy sat down on Damason's couch and watched as he made his way towards her.

"Kronos finally decided what he wants you to do." he mentioned, sitting across from her and watching her closely.

"Yes?" she questioned, waiting for him to continue. He never did and Percy raised her eyebrows at him. "Nothing? Interesting." she went to stand up and Damason shot forward to shove her back into her seat.

"Learn some patience Persephone." he growled, glaring at her. Percy had pulled Riptide out and held it in front of her threateningly as Iapetus walked in.

"Woah! What's going on?" he trotted forward and pulled Damason away before turning to Percy

"Nothing." Percy blew past him and walked out, shaking her head in confusion. She couldn't figure out why she'd reached for Riptide so quickly.

xxx

A high siren sounded in the middle of the night. Persephone jumped to her feet as the lights flicked on and a few seconds later, someone was pounding on her door.

"Battle." Perseus grumped, rushing in and shoving the door closed behind him. A full set of armor sat in his arms and he dumped in on her floor. "Put this on." He pointed to them and she immediately began throwing the gold armor on.

"Where are we going?" they ran down the hallway as she strapped the armor together. It was uncomfortably tight, but was supposed to fit loosely like roman armor. Percy knew she'd never be able to fight in it.

"To get pegasi," he glanced at her "Pegasus came back last night. Said he'd do anything to protect his sister. We told him." She looked at him for a moment before nodding her head.

"Good." they exited the long circular stairwell and came into the stables.

xxx

"Olympians." Kronos's voice boomed across the small field as Percy and Perseus landed behind Kronos. Percy was riding doubles with Perseus so she could talk to her brother and quickly leapt off to kneel at the titan king's feet. "Are you envious?" he swept his hand towards Persephone.

"Envious of what?" Zeus's voice rang out clearly "Of blackmailing a demigod into helping you?" he questioned. Percy shuddered and felt Perseus link his hand with hers.

"It'll be alright." He whispered, squeezing it gently before releasing it.

"Persephone!" Poseidon's voice was strained, as if he had aged many years. Percy's façade almost broke and again, her heart felt like it was breaking. Looking around, she saw many of the titans knelt at Kronos's feet. Their eyes accused her of something, and she shifted her eyes back to Kronos.

"My dear, beautiful Persephone." Kronos reached forward and hugged her, causing Perseus to subconsciously reach for his sword. Persephone stepped back and bowed her head respectfully. Perseus caught her eye and saw that they were extremely pale. "It's time to prove you're loyalty."

"What do you mean?" as she said this, a figure was dragged in front of the lines and Perseus grabbed the back of her armor before she leapt forward. "Nico." The name was breath upon the air, but he looked at her, his eyes ragged and scared.

"Stay calm." Perseus gritted his teeth and pulled her into him, holding onto the back of her armor with both hands.

"Nico Di'Angelo, demigod son of Hades." Kronos announced, wathcing the Olympians faces carefully "He'll be tortured for treason to the true king." As Kronos said this, Nico was tied to a post near her. He looked as if he'd already been tortured. His face was black with bruises, and as they cut away his shirt, Percy whimpered.

"Do something." Damason's voice was a whisper of winf and she looked at him with wide eyes. He nodded softly and she lept forward.

"Wait." Her voice was commanding and it took Kronos surprise."I need to speak with him." She murmured, stepping close to Kronos. He studied her with narrow eyes before shrugging.

"Quickly." He spoke in a monotone voice and she rushed to her cousin's side with fear. Nico was groaning as she reached him, but he looked up and his eyes glinted "Please, help." He begged, whisperering the words into her ear. Persephone sobbed quietly and kissed his cheek. Percy pulled back and leaned her forhead agains this, looking into his tired eyes. "Please." He groaned and she gritted her teeth, leaning he rhead agains this shoulder.

"You have always been my favorite cousin." She whispered, keeping one arm wrapped around him and bringing the other to his chest. "I'm sorry, It'll be okay." She whispered, bringing a knife to his chest and pressing it in quickly. Tears ran down her face as his breath caught, then released slowly.

"Thank you, princess." His heart, beating quickly, stuttered, then stopped. Percy held him for a moment longer, then drew away. A slight wind blew through her hair, the outline of a god appeared next to her.

"Thanatos." She whispered and then it was gone, rushing through her hair like the ocean wind.

"Nico Di' Angelo is dead!" Kronos announced. His face was happy, but his eyes. Oh, his eyes told a different story.

 **Review Please! Let me know how I'm doing, I need it!**


	34. Don't Set Her Up For Failure

Chapter 34-

Sixteen days. Sixteen days of torture. At least that's how long she thought she had been chained to a wall. It was hard to tell when the sun rose and sank in Tartarus, surrounded by four dank, stone walls.

"Persephone." Kronos stepped in, placing a torch in a holder on the wall.

"My lord." Her voice was dry, crackly and strained. He chuckled as he heard it.

"Dear Persephone, I have decided to give you one last chance." He stepped forward and traced the outline of every injury he had given her. They were, by far, the worst. "Perseus will be in to get you in a few hours. Let's have some fun until then." She shuddered and let her mind go blank as he gazed at her in what seemed to be mild interest.

Xxx

"Persephone." The name was breathed upon the tight air and it was totally different then what she was used to hearing.

"Perseus." Breath hissed out of her, a knife still stuck into her side prevented her from breathing easily.

"Hey." He quickly sliced through the shackles and caught her as she fell forward. "Come on." She leaned onto his shoulder as he picked her up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, eyes closing. Perseus frowned down at her and she opened them again. They were a pale, weak blue and he shuddered as he gazed into them.

"For what?" he questioned, watching where he stepped as he jogged up the steps and towards Iapetus' room.

"Everything I'm about to do." She murmured, almost too quiet for me to hear. Perseus paused and looked down at her, questioning her.

"Percy, you're about to change the world." He grinned, before realizing she was still hurt and hurrying forward again.

"Iapetus!" he shouted, entering the titan's chambers backwards to protect Percy before turning around. The room was full of titans and he grimaced before slamming the door shut behind him.

"Oh, gods." Iapetus leapt up from where he had been sitting and raced over. "What happened?" it was a stupid question and his gaze fell as he asked.

"The last sixteen days happened." Perseus stepped farther into the room as Persephone began to shiver "She needs help."'

"Obviously." Damason had stood up and quickly took Persephone from his arms. "Tethys, a little help." The titaness leapt to her feet as he spoke her name and inched closer, watching the young demigod with a gaze of disguised horror.

"What should I do?" her voice was strained as she took in the sight. Iapetus cleared a long table that sat against the wall and Damason set her down gently upon it.

"Make sure every inch of her body is covered in water." Damson held Persephone's head as the girl flinched slightly, her eyes opening for fevered glances.

"Are you sure?" Tethys seemed nervous to follow orders and Damason snapped at her angrily.

"Am I sure? Am I sure?" he growled the words "Yes, I'm sure, do it!" she flinched and did so, watching Persephone's face carefully as the water began to cover her mouth and nose.

"It's true." Tethys murmured "Poseidon's daughter has joined Kronos." She began to get a hateful look in her eye before Iapetus interrupted her.

"She's our newest spy. Not even the gods know." He stepped forward as Tethys retracted the water "She's fighting the war to end all wars." He looked down at her with worry and Damason glanced at him.

"Let's move this meeting to my chambers." Damason stretched and faced the others "Thank you." He motioned for Tethys to follow him and one by one, all but one left. Iapetus remained behind, leaning against the wall.

Xxx

Percy jumped awake and almost fell off the table. Only Iapetus' strong hands kept her from doing so, as he easily shoved her back onto it. She groaned as pain laced up her side.

"Sorry, our healing down here isn't as great as up above." Iapetus apologized with a sorrowful voice and Percy opened her eyes to look at him.

"No need to be sorry." She grunted, sitting up and leaning against the wall as her body groaned in response.

"You are amazing, Persephone." He grinned at her and she winced as she glanced up at him. Her eye was still cut open and it was almost identical to Luke's.

"How so?" she questioned, placing her feet on the floor and realizing she only had on the rags that had once been clothing. As if reading her mind, a pair of jeans and a shirt appeared beneath her nose.

"Everything, Persephone." She looked up in surprise, taking the clothes "Especially how you handled Hades child so delicately."

"Delicately?" she snorted, "No, I killed him." Tears streamed down her face and Iapetus took her chin in his fingers, easily wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You loved him so much, that you killed him before he could be tortured." He kneeled in front of her and clasped her knees "Yes, you killed him." He spoke in a tone that told her not to argue "But what would have happened if you had let Kronos kill him?" she shook her head and he stood up, pulling her to her feet "get dressed, I want to show you what you're fighting for." She gave him a weird look, but shrugged her shoulders and did as he asked.

Xxx

"Let me introduce you to our army." Iapetus swung the door open and all conversation in the room stopped. Perseus leapt to his feet and weaved his way in and out of titans, making his way to them.

"Hey! You're looking better." He eyed the cut across her face, but didn't mention it. Percy shrugged and nodded her head.

"Yeah," she glanced around before looking back at Iapetus with a worried expression. Catching on, he stepped forward and protectively stood at her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Damason stepped up, voice low so that the others couldn't hear him. Percy raised her eyebrows and sighed softly.

"Everything." She murmured, looking out the window. It looked down into the fiery depths and she shuddered involuntarily. "This has to be the war to end all wars." She looked at Perseus, begging him to understand "They have to die." She whispered. Perseus stepped forward and pulled her into a vicelike hug.

"Lead them." He grinned at her as she stepped back and she rolled her eyes.

"Show me your plans." She gestured at Damason and he eyed her momentarily before walking over to the table and laying out many maps with battle plans written across them.

"These won't work." She muttered, motioning to several of the maps "But if you take this one," at this point, she took the one map she hadn't pointed to and put pulled it in front of her. "Draw lines here and here." She murmured, taking a pencil off the table and drawing lines and mostly just adding to the battle plan, although she did erase a few lines.

"You know this'll work?" Damason examined the plans, slightly impressed by how she had intricately designed it so that they would all attack at once and Kronos wouldn't know anything until it was to late.

"No." she stated looking around the room "This room is guaranteed to have at least one spy from Kronos in it." She paced it, glancing between the eyes of titans and titanesses. "I've just got to find the one he's sent." She observed quietly as they watched her. Riptide enlarged as she paced and they eyed it warily. "So, I guess you chose to follow the wrong leader, huh?" she questioned, staring at the wall.

Suddenly, she swung around and Riptide went through a younger titan's throat in a violent maneuver. She wiped the blade on his shirt as ichor flooded out of his throat in spurts and his eyes grew dim.

"Next time, don't invite Kronos's minions into your midst." She stated, looking around the room before walking out. The door slammed behind her, making all those in the room jump in surprise.

"When Persephone speaks, it's best to listen." Iapetus watched the door as he said this and Damason turned to him with horror.

"She just slashed someone's throat and walked out as if it meant nothing to her!" he growled, voice high in surprise.

"Trust me, she cared more then she let on." Perseus stepped forward from the corner of the room "Don't set her up for failure, Damason. She's a demigod, not a robot." With that, he shrugged and walked out after the Chaotic princess.

 **Thank you for the reviews dogbiscuit1967! Everyone: please review! Tell me what you think of the story. I want to improve it in any way I can.**


	35. Marry Me

Chapter 35-

"Persephone." Kronos called out her name as she walked out of the castle, looking for a place to think "Walk with me." The king watche dher from several steps to her left. He held out his arm, asking sielntly for her to take it.

"My lord." She bowed and took his arm, walking with him as he led her through the dead trees and puddles of lava. In a way, it was beautiful. Beautiful in the way a wildfire takes over the dry plains. A wild, untamed beautiful that scared her.

"I have decided what I want to do with you Persephone." He stated "You proved that you where worth being in my army when you killed the son of Hades." He paused "But you proved you would be able to be at my side when you endured sixteen days of torture." He glanced at her and she kept her face calm as he continued to speak. "I originally told my fellow titans that you would be my right hand. My commander for the army. It's not enough for your power though." He grinned at her "I need a wife that will be able to keep up with my wild ideas. I've chosen you." He didn't ask her, he simply stated it. Percy stared at him in shock before quickly knealing, knowing it was the only thing she could do in that situation.

"My Lord, I don't know what to say." She murmured, reallynot sure what to say. Kronos waved her off and cirlced her, thinking aloud.

"We'll fix our relations with the Olympians and build a major kigdom to rule over all the earth. My son will have to step down of course, but." He shrugged at this and returned to talking "Anyways, I need you to fix your ties with the Olympians." He turned to her exectantly and she glared at him.

"Why? They've never treated me knidly." She growled, pretending to be angry at him.

"True, my dear." He forced her to stand and watched her as he circled her. "Do what I've asked." He walked away from her, leaving her stunned, still knealing upon the ground.

Xxx

"Percy." Iapetus edged into the room and looked upon the disarray with worry. "Hey there." She was sitting on the floor of the balcony, staring out at the depths with empty eyes.

"When you said I was in to deep, I never realized what that meant until now." She whispered. Iapetus sat down across from her, watching as she twirled a pen nervously through her fingers.

"You're going to be alright. We'll get you out of this." He had been planning to the entire way here, but now she looked at him with fear.

"And we fight a war with a Kronos that's twice as angry." She shook her head "Better this way. When's the wedding?" she questioned, looking at him as if it where all that mattered.

"Three weeks. Are you sure Persephone? We can get you out of this." He was worried, she could tell just by looking at him.

"Don't ask me again, Iapetus." Her voice was hard as she looked at him "I'm close to syaing yes and I have to win this war. I have to defeat him."

"It was never your war to begin with." He stated, moving closer and pleading with her. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"It's mine to finish though, I apetus." She stood and held her hand out to him. "Come on. I need some sleep if we're going to pull this off and you need to talk to Perseus."

Xxx

"I'm not taking you with me." Perseus paced back and froth along the rim of Tartarus. She'd followed him this far before he realsied she was doing so.

"Yes, you are. Kronos ordered it." She nodded at the bag slinged over his shouder "I see you're planning to stay a while. So am I." she picked up the gym bag at her feet an hefte dit over her shoudlers "I have all my armor on Perseus. I'll put in some fake contacts and we'll be good."

"Go back." He growled, watching her with hard eyes. She shook her head, telling him no silently.

"No can do. I am in this with you." She raised her eyebrows "I thought you believed in me."

"I believe in keepign you alive." He sighed and began to walk away from her, seemimg to know that she'd go with no matte what.

"Thank you." She sang, skipping along beside him as they made their way towards Hades palace.

"I can't believe we've only had you hear for a week and all ready you're getting married." He stated, raising his eyebrows and glancing her out of the conrer of his eye.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that." She muttered, flicking the old sword that swung at her hip in anger,

Xxx

"Who's that?" Zeus looked behind him at the fully armed and armored demigod behind Perseus.

"Everything you can't control." She grinned, able to be someone else, having a disguise. It made her sad that she had to hide from family, but happy to be acting.

"Pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?" Apollo questioned dully, watching her with a frown. Percy turned to him with wide, hazel eyes.

"I am aware that I am rare." Perseus choked, trying not to laugh and motioned for he rto calm it down a little befroe she gave her idetity away.

"You remind me of someone." Zeus looked down at her with a searchign eye and she looked back at him.

"Trust me, we've never met before." She replied dully "I remind you of Persephone Jackson."

"I wish you were her." Zeus replied sadly. Percy frowned and shrugged her shoulders, scuffing her feet a few times while Perseus cleared his throat nervously.

"Miricles do happen." She murmured, not meaning for anyone to hear. Sadly, she saw Hestia look at her in shock, but by then, Perseus had begun to talk.

"I'm here to let you know that I lied to you all." He cleared his throat uncomfortably again as they all turned to him in surprise. "Persephone came to me a week ago, asking for me to get her on the inside. She wanted to be a spy, like me. I got her in, we lied to you." Percy snorted soflty at his inept explaination and he glanced at her.

"What?" the question came from Triton, who had been sitting at the base iof his father's throne.

"Percy Jackson is on our side. W edin't want to tell you, because of the danger. Now, we had too." He looked down and Percy stepped forward.

"Persephone Jackson is being forced to marry Kronos in three weeks. You are all invited to the wedding." She said it as if she had no care in the world, yet her breath still hitched at the last word.

"We didn't plan for this. She's in too deep and we can't get her out without risking every other life in there. She knows that and she refuses get out." Perseus finished, looking like he was torn. Percy looked at him and begged him with her eyes to look at her.

"Thank you, Perseus." Zeus answered after a few seconds of silence "You may go to your quarters, I'm sure you're tired. We'll talk to you both more tomorrow." Perseus wrapped his arm behind Percy and pulled her with him. She let him.


	36. That's What Cousins are for

Chapter 36-

Screaming woke Perseus and sent him hurling across the room, towards the girl lying on his bed. Perseus had slept on the floor.

"Percy! Percy, wake up." More screaming before she was shaken from her sleep, eyes pale and horrified. "I've got you. I've got you." He rocked her back and froth as she breathed heavily, broken sentences coming from her mouth. For several minutes, she hugged him tightly, breathing heavily as they nightmare wore off and she rememebered where she was.

A heavy knock startled her though, and she yelped as Perseus cursed. He motioned for her to roll over, which she did. Opening the door, he took one last glance at her, positioning himself so nobody could really see in.

"I heard screaming." It was Triton and Percy almost rolled over to look at him.

"You heard right." Perseus leaned agaisnt the door and Percy rolled her eyes at the protectiveness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, it just." Triton pauses for a moment and Percy can almost hear him thinking "My sister sounded just like that." Tension rises in the air and Percy lies quietly, wiaitng for Perseus to reply.

"I'm sorry." Perseus speaks softly, before slamming the door in Triton's face. Immediately, Percy sits up and looks at Perseus in confusion. He just shakes his head and sits down heavily upon the bed.

"Princess, I don't know how much longer I can do this." He groans, covering his eyes with his arm. Percy gathers her arms around her legs and looks down at him.

"Perseus, my mom used to read me stories when I was younger." She pauses and he raises his eyebrows, holding his arm up so he can look at her.

"I'm not reading you bedtime stories." He grumbles, watching her. Persephoen grins and shakes her head.

"They where Greek myths." She smiles softly and looks at the opposite wall, remembering.

"My hero growing up was you." She murmurs. Perseus freezes and watches her silently before shaking his head.

"You don't want me as your hero, Percy." He sits up and turns so he's sitting next to her "I've made a lot of mistakes."

"We all have." She answers, resting her head on her knees. Perseus nods in agreement.

"I just wanted you to know that you still are my hero." She looks over as he frowns "Thank you for everything you've done for me." She lies down and rolls over so she's facing away from him. Perseus watches her with a frown before finally sighing and standing up.

"Good night, Princess." He whispers, shuttting the light back off and crawling under the blankets of his makeshift bed on the floor.

Xxx

"Hey, wake up." Perseus shakes her shoulder gently and she growls in reply, thwoing the blanket over her head. "Percy, come on." He shakes his head and throws her bag onto the bed. "We've got gods to convince and battles to fight." She sits up, hair a mess as he says this and rubs her eyes.

"I hate you." She mumbles, standing up as he walks towards the door. Perseus grins and bows to her.

"As you wish, my princess."

"Shut up! That doesn't even make sense and stop calling me princess!" she practically screeches the words as he steps out, lauhging quietly to himself.

A few minutes later, she walks out with a long sleeved shirt and her breast plate on. Dark jeans and a gold helmet finish her outfit, but Perseus frowns.

"You're going to die in that. It's supposed to be hot today." She shrugs as they begin walking down the hallway.

"I can't reveal my identity yet, Perseus." she sounds almost scared "I don't know what they'll do. I'm not ready."

"You'll be fine. We have three weeks, take as much time as you need." Her eyes are blocked by the shadow of the helmet, but he knows she's still nervous.

"It might take more then three weeks." She whispers, pausing and staring at the doors they're about to go through. Laughter and talking come from them and Perseus steps in front of her.

"If I'm you're hero, then follow me. I may have made mistakes in the past, but I won't make them here, okay?" he tilts his head towards her and she nods shortly.

"Okay."

xxx

"Good morning." The gods eyed the girl with caution as she walked in behind Perseus. Both mumbled greetings and sat at the edge of the long table, talking quietly.

"So, why do you have all your armor on?" Aphrodite questioned, looking at her. Percy looked at Perseus and he shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"I feel more comfortable in this." She murmured, looking down as they watched her. A moment of uncomfrotable silence filled the room.

"How? You can't eat, you can't drink." It was Demeter now and Percy had frozen, sitting watching her. "Take off the helmet, here let me-" she was just about to stand up when Percy slid her chair out so fast, it tiped over. She was out the door before most of them could register what was going on.

"Uh, excuse me." Perseus grabbed two muffins and a couple apples off the table and ran out.

"Percy!" he hissed her name as he flung closed the door of his room. Her helmet had been flung onto the bed and a small indent was in the wall where it had hit.

"I can't do this." She held her head in her hands and rocked back and forth. Perseus sank to the floor in front of her and took hold of her forearms, stopping her motion.

"Yes, you can." He said it with vigorance and she looked at him with wide eyes as he pulled her arms away from her head. "Stop telling yourself you can't." he pulled her into a hug and she stopped shaking.

"Thank you for being a friend." She whispered, pulling away as a knock sounded on the door. Perseus grinned and handed her the helmet.

"That's what cousins are for." And with that, he stepped towards the door as she strapped the helmet on.


	37. Kronos Knows

Chapter 37-

"If Persephone Jackson is on our side, why did she kill Nico Di'Angelo?" Zeus asked the question sitting on everyones minds. Perseus looked over at Percy, silently questioning her. Percy stood by the doors, in full armor as always.

"Whatever Kronos was going to do to him would've been hundreds of times worse then the death Percy gave him." Perseus answered quietly, watching the faces of the gods around him.

"Kinder? She killed him! My son is dead!" Hades leapt off his throne, striding towards Perseus in a threatening manner. In the seconds that passed, everybody held their breath.

"Listen carefully." Percy broke the silence, stepping between Perseus and Hades. "Kronos doesn't kill. He breaks. What your son got was wrong, but what he would've gotten is much, much worse." Her voice was wobbling and Perseus reached forward to grab her shoulder "Don't say that torture is better then death if you don't know what it's like to be at the mercy of another." She was growling, but tears streamed down her face as her helmet grew warm.

"How would you know that torture is worse?" Hades questioned. Percy faltered and stepped back.

"I've been both at death's door and at the mercy of the titan king." And with that, she walked out. Once again, she had backed out of telling them her true identity.

Xxx

"Excuse me, miss." Achilles voice made her freeze as she exited into the now cool air of autumn. "My friends and I would like to talk to you." She turned and watched as he tilted his head questioningly towards her. Odysseus and Theseus stood behind him.

"I'm sorry, but I've got places to be." She turned back around to begin walking, but he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, making her wince at the familiar act.

"Like where? You're stuck here until Perseus leaves and it doesn't seem like that'll be happening anytime soon." Percy shrugged off his hand and turned to face them, knowing she had to talk.

"What do you, oh high god of Olympus, want from me?" she was being sarcastic and Theseus snorted, trying to hide his laugh as she said this.

"That sounds like something my sister would say." He spoke only once he had gained control of himself and Achilles nodded in agreement.

"You had a question." She stated, keeping them on topic so the topic did not wander to her.

"So, we were listening in to the meeting, which we really shouldn't have been doing," he was talking, but his voice seemed to be getting quieter and quieter. "Hey, are you alright?" he was reaching for her and her vision was flickering in and out.

 _"_ _Persephone." Kronos's voice echoed through her head and she shuddered violently as they appeared in his torture chambers. His eyes were dark and viscous as he slowly approached her._

 _"_ _My Lord, Kronos." She kneeled at is feet and he grabbed her hair, slamming her up against the wall._

 _"_ _You're failing me, Persephone." She yelped as he pulled out a knife and flung it into the wall beside her ear. His aura was powerful and angry. She had never seen him like this "I need the Olympians on my side. Do not fail me." He slammed her into the wall and her vision turned black, but the pain remained and so did he._

 _"_ _My Lord, you do not need them." She whispered, trying desperatly to see what was coming next. A fist slammed into her stoamch and she doubled over, wretching violently and tasting salty blood._

 _"_ _Order has turned agaisnt us, because of you." He growled, pulling the knife out of the wall and slicing open her upper abdomen before punching her again. "I warn you, do not fail me or else all those who you love will die violent deaths.."_

 _"_ _I won't, my lord." She whispered, looking into his dark, gold eyes. He knew she wasn't loyal to him, she could see it on his face. Somehow, it scared her more._

Xxx

"What's going on?" Persephone had collapsed against the wall just as the gods and Perseus had been walking out of the throne room. Zeus had yelled this as many of the gods rushed towards her.

"Back off!" Perseus swung his sword out and threatened those around him before knealing beside her. "Hey." He was careful not to say her name as he felt for her pulse and quikcly noticed the blood dripping from her armor. "Easy." He steadied her as she jumped awake so quickly, he had to brace her agaisn the wall before she attacked him.

"Kronos knows." She shuddered and reached out towards Perseus, his form seemed to be from far away.

"What?" he paused and her head fell forward, delierium and vertigo sweeping through her.

"He knows." Perseus sucked in a deep breath and nodded slowly, tears forming in his eyes as she said this.

"Okay, we'll figure this out, okay?" he questioned, tilting her ead towards him "Okay?" he questioned harder now, shaking her slightly. She nodded and he sighed in relief "Hey, I need to see where this blood is coming from."

"Stab wound." She mumured, closing her eyes and swallowing. "Just take it all off." She motioned with a weak wave of her hand and he looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure." She didn't answer him, as she had blacked out "Okay, Percy." He whispered, looking behidn him at the gods crowding them.

"Theseus, good thing you like surprises. come help me." He nodded to the god as he approached.

"What do you mean." He questioned. Perseus pulled Percy around so that she was lying down.

"Apollo, I think we're going to need your help." He unclipped Persephone's breastplate and pulled it off of her. Luckily, Kronos had chosen a two piece, so the top came off without going over her head. "Ready for your surprise?" he questioned, looking at Theseus with raised eyebrows. In one swift motion, he pulled Percy's helmet off and everyone around them gasped.

"Percy." Theseus reached forward and Perseus moved out of the way as his cousin voered his mouth in disbelief. "But, how?"

"Percy was sent here to gain your trust." Perseus looked around at them "Kronos wants you on his side. This is her punishment for not revealing herself." He motioned to her wounds and Apollo quickly began to heal them.

"Wy are their so many new scars?" Apollo whispered, looking at Perseus accusingly. Perseus winced, but his eyes held unimaginable sorrow.

"Sixteen days worth of torture for killing Nico." He said it loudly, so that everyone around them heard.


	38. Addicted to Me

Chapter 38-

Percy woke up slowly and blinked her eyes several times to get rid of the fuzziness. What she saw surprised her. Triton was asleep on the floor while Theseus was looking out the window, seemingly lost in thought.

"Theseus." Her voice cracked and she winced, expecting pain. When none came she was thoroughly confused.

"Hey!" he came quickly over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you?" he questioned, sititng down gently beside her.

"No pain." She whispered, grinning weakly. "Where's Perseus?" she questioned, looking around.

"Talking with his father. What's going on between you two?" Persephone frowned in confusion.

"Nothing." She tried to sit up and he quickly helped her. Still no pain, only stiffness. "He and the others are trying really hard to keep me alive." Her eyes shifted away and darkend. "It's not going to work." Tears sprang to her eyes and Theseus pulled her into a hug. "He's too strong." She whimpered and Theseus hugged her even tighter, feeling her take shuddering breaths.

"It's okay. It's okay." He rocked her back and forth and she slowly calmed down "He's going to kill all of you." She leaned back and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs "Unless I marry him." She looked over and he saw raw fear in her eyes.

"That's not going to happen." Triton answered, making the other two jump. Percy looked over and he stood up, walking quikly over to hug her. "We've missed you, little sister."

"I've missed you guys too." She leaned back agaisnt the wall as they sat down next to her. "I have to go back though." She nodded her head, thinking to herself.

"Yeah, but we technically have about a week until we absolutely have to go back." Perseus walked in, staring down at a packet of papers and flipping through them slowly.

"What's that?" She motioned for him to hand it over and he did so, sitting beside her and pointing to a few things.

"Battle plans that have failed in the past, things the titans have seen over the years; pretty much anything that the rebel titans think would be helpful. Iapetus sent them." Percy handed hald the pile back to him and stared at a sheet of paper that had caught her eye. "What's that?" he questioned, leaning over and whistling softly.

"Wow. That is one entry. Who was tortured this much? I mean, there's entry upon entry written by Kronos." He flipped through the pages, but Percy wiped her face, gritting her teeth.

"Me." She motioned to a name on the last page and Perseus whistled again, looking at Theseus as he did so, with a worried gaze.

"Anyways." She handed him the pile and rolled her eyes "These palsn are extremely old, nothing any of us would want to try now." Perseus flicked his gaze back to her as she said this.

"Okay." He flipped throug a second stack, one he hadn't handed her at first "And this is a contract Kronos wants you to sign. I've already read through it and it doesn't hold anything threatening. It does say that when you become Kronos's wife, you'll become queen." She jerked her head towards him and he grinned. "If you sign it, you'll be queen the minute you say I do." She gazed at the paapers and he sighed. "I know it's dangerous, but as queen, you'd hold much more pull-"

"Don't try to convince her to do something she doesn't want to do." Theseus jumped forward, but Persephone stopped him with her gaze. Poseidon stood in the doorway, watching her carefully, but she didn't see him.

"Pen." She held out her hand and Perseus quikcly handed her one. In a quick florish, she signed the paper and handed the pen back to Perseus.

"I'll sign here as witness." He did so just as quickly as she had "And we are finished. I'll take this to Iapetus, you stay safe." He pointed a finger at her accusingly and she rolled her eyes.

"You too!" she called as he walked out. Perseus flicked her off over his shoulder and Poseidon watched him go.

"Interesting." He turned back to his daughter with a frown "Is he always that disresepectful or?" he didn't finish the sentence, just left it open.

"He's a son of Zeus, what do you you think?" Triton coughed and turned away, hiding his grin as Zeus came to stand in the doorway.

"Excuse me?" he questioned, titling his head and glaring at Persephone.

"What?" She looked at him innocently and Zeus grinned slightly as Theseus sat down beside Percy.

"It's good to have you back, Persephone." He murmured, pacing into the room and sitting in the chair across from her.

"I won't be back for long. I have a wedding to attend." She held a dark look in her eyes and he cleared his throat.

"Yes, well there is another option." He nodded "We could pull you back to our side and fight against him in another war.

"We both know it won't be a war," she looked to the window and her eyes grew distant "It'll be a masacre. The center of that monster's attention, it's a very bad place to be." She looked at him with fiery in her eyes "Good thing I'm used to it."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, looking at her with questions in his eyes. Percy grinned and shook her head.

"That man is addicted to me." She rolled her eyes "Addicted to troturing me, Addicted to breaking me. Addicted to owning me. Addicted." Zeus raised his eyebrows and she continued "Oh trust me, I can't be owned. I'm too amazing." And with that, her brother couldn't take it anymore, he busted up laughing.

"Percy, you're so calm." Triton tried to breathe and his face grew red as Theseus snorted, trying to hide his amusement. "This really isn't funny, but." Percy was grinning at her brothers. "Too amazing." He snorted and muttered something under his breath.

"What, should I use another word? Too untouchable, too beautiful, to heroic. No, that last one doesn't work." She tilted her head and thought about it "Too breathtaking, too grand, to awesome, too remarkable, too awe-inspiring. Should I go on?" by now, everyone in the room was trying not to crack a smile, but it wasn't working.

"Ah, the dear Persephone Jackson has learned something from me. I'm so proud." Apollo walked in with a smile and Percy looked at him innocently as she replied.

"The student exceeds the teacher." And that was that. The whole room busted up laughing and several gods walked in, having heard the entire conversation from behind the door.

 **Thank you for the reviews! Review more, it helps a lot! Please let me know if you see grammar or spelling errors, my spell check is not working properly.**


	39. Explainations and Talking

Chapter 39-

"Okay, so Order was siding with Kronos until you joined Kronos." The others were trying to figure this out and Percy was having fun trying to explain it.

"Correct. Now Order is a third side in this war, that's why it'd be a massacre." She looked pointedly at Zeus and saw he was nodding in agreement.

"Kronos needs us on his side, because he knows he cannot defeat Order alone." Zeus commented, forcing Percy to nod in agreement.

"Correct. And also, we need Kronos to defeat Order." He grimaced as she said this and Percy sighed "I'm sorry, but honestly, this is the best option. We should side with Kronos until Order has been defeated." Theseus was nodding in agreement, but most of the other Olympians standing in the room were confused.

"Then, we just turn on him?" Athena questioned, frowning at the ill-thought out plan. It was obviously the only way the Olympians could win though.

"Yes." Percy answered simply, looking around the room at all the gods. They watched her, some with worry, some with respect, and others with distrust.

"I guess we better go start planning on how to stay stay while we're Kronos's ally." Zeus motioned for everyone to leave and they did so quickly. "Thank you Persephone, for everything you've done. For everything you are about to do." His eyes held unimaginable grief and Percy smiled softly in acknowledgement.

Xxxd

You're really going to do this." The voice startled her and Percy turned to see Luke standing in the doorway.

"Yes." She replied, waiing for his reaction. He puffed out his cheeks, seeming unable to understand or reply.

"I thought you learned from my mistakes." He whispered, stepping into the room and gazing at her with sadness and slight anger.

"I personally don't think you were a spy for Olympus or ever signed a marriage contract with the titan king." She answered.

"Yeah, there's a few things different." He wasn't at all calm, pacing back and forth as she watched him. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Maybe you should be asking yourself that since there isn't much difference in the way we joined Kronos." She was being sarcastic and his face told her he didn't appreciate it.

"Seriously?" he questioned "I'm trying to have a coversation with you and you're not being helpful."

"Okay." Se motioned for him to continue and Luke froze. He just stared at her for several seconds.

"I don't even know why I'm here." And with that, he walked out. Percy watched him go with raised eyebrows, although her heart panged her, she was angry. Angry at him for reaking his promises and angry at him for thinking she deserved better.

"I don't know either." She whispered, laying her head on her knees as her brothers walked in.

"What was that about?" Arion jumped up and landed on the bed beside her, leaning against the wall with a slight frown on his face.

"Nothing." She replied, trying to gain control of herself before she lifted her head. Arion rested his hand on her shoulder and that little act made her break down. Tears began to stream down her face and she turned into him, hugging Arion tightly.

Xxx

Percy was under lock down in Apollo's temple until later that afternoon. Even then, Apollo walked her to Poseiodon's temple and made sure her father was there before leaving.

They made it to her bedroom before the first person made her appearance in the temple. Percy watched as she entered the room with slight worry.

"Persephone." Amphitrite stepped forward to hug her and Percy graciously returned it. "It is good to see you again." She seemed on edge and Percy quickly stepped back.

"You too, Lady Amphitrite." Amphitrite nodded her head and walked out, much to Poseidon's concern.

"Persephone-" he began, but Percy stopped him with a held up hand and leaned agaisnt the wall tiredly.

"Just, please leave me alone." She looked at him, begging him with her eyes and he nodded slowly.

"Okay." He nodded, agreeing with her and closed the door softly behind him. Percy looked around the room and sighed softly, before lying down on the bed. She curled up tightly and fell into a restless sleep.

Xxx

It was dark when she awoke from her nightmares with terror, knowing she'd never be able to fall back asleep. The temple was quiet as she padded through it towards the kitchen. She wanted to be outside, not closed in like she was in the temple.

The moon sat high in the sky and Percy sat down upon the steps, watching the quiet streets of Olympus as it passed slowly overhead. Persephone noticed that the entire of Olympus was quiet tonight, not just this street.

Sitting out on the street, remembering past things and how beautiful some things were. Lost in these deep thoughts, she did not hear or see Hermes come up and sit beside her until her spoke quietly.

"It's a little late for you to be awake, don't you think?" he questioned, she startled slightly and turned to look at him with wide eyes "My apologies." He bowed his head and she nodded in acceptance.

"I don't think I'll ever sleep again." She murmured, turning back to gaze over the city with worry glimmering softly within her eyes.

"You will, eventually." He sighed and turned to watch the city with her "I'm sorry for what my son did."

"It's not his fault. He is only trying to protect me." She looked at him, before sighing also "Many people think I joined Kronos because of that, but I was already planning on it." He stiffened in surprise and glanced at her.

"Why?" he questioned, turning to face her. Percy turned also and looked the god in the eye.

"I was planning on joining Kronos, because someone must end these blasted wars before more demigods die." She shook her head and he saw sadness and fear within them. "Kronos is really powerful this time, Hermes."

"Will we win?" he questioned, looking her in the eyes, she looked away, but he grabbed her shoulder "Will we win?"

"Win, as in lose lives, but win the war or win as in no lives lost?" she questioned, turning back to the city.

"Lives are lost in every war, Persephone." He replied softly "Will we win this war?" he questioned. Percy sighed.

"We will win, without any more loss." She looked at him with determination in her eyes and he believed her. She would do everything in her power to stop the titan king.

"Will we lose you in the end?" Hermes questioned. Percy raised her eyesbrows, but did not answer "Do not lose your life to save anothers. You are too important."

"I can't promise anything." She murmured, standing up "I've got to train." He stood up with her and spoke before she could leave.

"Luke still loves you." And with that, he jogged down the steps and out of sight, into the darkness.

 **My spell check still isn't working! Sorry for any mistakes, please let me know if you see any. Thank you for the reviews everybody!**


	40. Killing Gets Easier

Chapter 40-

Percy trained hard, not stopping until the sun had risen and she realised that a few gods had been watching her for quite some time.

"What do you want?" she grabbed a water bottle and tilted her head to watch them approach from the stands that surrounded the training grounds. She had been practicing against some of Hephaestus's best dummies, yet somehow they were still easy for her to defeat. She tilted Riptide down as they approached and watched the sun gleam off its golden hilt.

"No hi, nice to see you?" The voice was easy to recognize and Percy grinned, putting Anaklusmos in her pocket and reaching forward to hug her mentor and friend.

"Achilles." He hugged her back with a grin and grabbed her water bottle, dumping it on her. "Hey!"

"You're waterproof." He shrugged and she dried herself off as Odysseus came forward with a warm smile.

"Good morning, you've been up a long time." He tilted his head questioningly as Percy ran her hand through her hair.

"Nightmares come while I'm awake now, what happens if I sleep?" Both looked sorry as she began to walk and they followed. "What do you guys want?" she questioned, turning to look at them as they walked out of the arena.

"To talk to you." Achilles answered. Each of them walked on a side of her and slowly, they guided her towards their temples instead of her father's. Percy let them, sighing in defeat as they trotted up Odysseus's temple's steps.

Xxx

Three hours later, the three of them sat on the couch, staring at the old books Odysseus had found in the library.

"Seriously guys, I really don't think this has happened." Percy had since given up and was watching them as they continuously searched for answers.

"No." Achilles threw the book on the floor and rubbed his face is frustration. "I'm sorry Percy."

"What are you sorry for?" she questioned, smiling as Odysseus's wife, Penelope walked by. She hadn't seen much of the lady when in training, but she respected her. "I'm the one getting married to a titan king, it's not like you forced me into it." Still, his eyes held sorry tones in them and she sighed.

"At least he'll be dead soon after and you'll be queen." Ever the bringer of news, Perseus stepped into the room and bowed his head slighty, handing her a sheet of paper with Kronos's seal on it.

"I'm sorry, it says we have to head back in five days." He knelt beside her as she read the letter and she clucked her tongue in disapproval, reading the rest of the letter with unease.

"Sounds like we'll be heading back about the time he gets back from his meeting with Order." She murmured, looking at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Achilles was watching the two as they seemed to communicate without talking.

"He's going to kill you if you go back." Perseus stood up, crossing his arms and watching her carefully. Percy leaned back into the couch and stared at him.

"No, he won't." Percy replied after several minutes, smirking slightly. "Killing me is too easy. He wouldn't get what he wanted." And with that, she walked out and the three old heroes watched her go with frowns.

xxx

"Everyone's been looking for you." Hermes finally made it to the top of the cliff and Percy glanced at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Let them look." She glanced back down and watched the clouds moving under her. Pegasus had dropped her off a few hours earlier and she had been there since. "I needed some time away."

"Getting tired?" he questioned, sitting down next to her and folding his hands in his lap. Percy looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Literal sense or?" she left it open and he shrugged, letting her figure it out for herself. "I'm tired, because I haven't really slept since the end of the second war. Actually," she paused "I'm just tired of war and fighting and death."

"We all are." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm guessing you're more tired then us, though."

"I'm done, after this." He looked over and she fingered Riptide "Killing gets easier." She closed her eyes and a few tears seeped out. "Killing Nico was too easy." Hermes reached out and wrapped his arms around her as more tears escaped. She leaned into him for support.

"It's never easy." He whispered, rubbing her shoulder "If it was easy, you wouldn't feel this." He was trying hard not to cry himself. In that moment, he saw, truly, what they had done to demigods. He saw the pain, the hardship, the horror, and the defeats they went through every day. He'd thought he'd seen it before, when he had first saw Luke, but now he truly saw it. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry." She pulled back as he said this and shook her head.

"It's not your fault." She shook her head "It's the ones who follow blindly, it's there's." and again, she shocked him. Before he could answer, Pegasus landed next to them.

"Hermes." Pegasus frowned at the god and Hermes bowed his head in reply.

"Pegasus." Hermes and Pegasus watched each other for a few moments and Percy cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Hey." She caught her brothers attention and shook her head in warning. Pegasus caught the waning and shrugged, turning towards her fully.

"Dad wants you." he motioned for her to follow him and Hermes flahsed back to Olympus. "What was that about."

"Nothing." She glared at him and Pegasus raised his hands in defence, shifting back to his original form and letting her climb on.

 **Spell Check is still not working! Please let me know if you see grammar or spelling errors. Review, please! Thank you for all your support!**


	41. The Sound of Everything Ending

**Another!**

Chapter 41-

"You needed me?" she questioned, walking into the living room and interupting an intense converation. Pegasus shoved passed her and she glared at his back. They'd argued the entire way home and she was now very irritated.

"Yes, we were wondering where you were." She nodded and leaned against the doorframe, ignoring Triton, who was staring intensely at her.

"On a cliff." She answered, turning around and walking out as Pegasus started to say something. She knew he'd inform them of her three hours thinking and looking over a cliff and they'd think she was crazy by the end of it.

"Nice answer." Arion pointed at her with raised eyebrows as she stepped back into the kitchen. He had a cup in his hands and Percy splashed him the face with the water in it. "Dude! Really?" he growled, light glittering in his eyes. Percy leapt out of the way as he jumped towards her and so began an epic game of tag.

"Shit!" Percy knocked into Triton as he came through the doorway and she quickly slid behind him as Arion tackled him to the floor instead of her. Percy lithly stepped aside as the two wrestled on the floor and glanced at her father.

"I didn't start it." She claimed, causing Theseus to snort and murmur something to Pegasus.

"You always start it." Pegasus had a mean glint in his eye and Poseidon saw it a second too late. Percy lunged at her brother and the two fell to the ground in a fist fight. Triton and Arion lept to their feet when they realised the two were truly fighting.

"Ow! Damnit Pegasus." Theseus had tried to pull Pegasus off their sister and hit in the face with an elbow.

"Enough." In an instant, Percy had flipped Pegasus underneath her and straddled him, holding his arms and legs down as she held a blade to his throat. Pegasus quickly let go of his own blade and declared defeat through gritted teeth, but as Percy stood up, he pulled her leg out from under her. Percy crashed into the coffee table and glass shattered everywhere as her head collided with the metal frame.

"Pegasus, leave!" Poseidon thundered, pointing to the door. Arion quickly pulled his brother out the door and Percy stood up, shaking glass from her shirt.

"That's going to bruise." She winced as she touched her face and came back with a blood and ichor mixture. "I think he had a ring on." She murmured. Theseus stepped forward and tilted her chin away from him to get a better look at the wound.

"Yeah, that's definatly from a ring." He whistled softly and brushed her hair out of the way to see a bruise forming on her cheek. "And that'll bruise." He smirked and she nodded in agreement, stepping out of the table frame.

"Sorry." She bowed her head, ashamed and Poseidon sighed, flicking his wrist and cleaning the mess up.

"I should've seen it coming. You both were on edge when you walked in." he ran his hand through his hair and touched her cheek. "Go heal that." He nodded towards the door and she skipped out quickly.

Xxx

"How'd you do that?" she was sitting in a small New York café with Odysseus when he asked this.

"Had a fight with Pegasus." She murmured, traxcing her finger along the cup of coffee he had ordered for her.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow and and let out a breathy laugh. "Looks bad." He leaned forward.

"It was." She shrugged and looked out the window at the street. She had positioned herself strategicly so that she could see the rest of the café and the street from her seat.

"How are you?" he questioned, taking a sip of his coffee and setting the cup down in front of him. Percy leaned her head against the window and shrugged.

"How do I look?" she questioned, watching as he studied her carefully.

"Not as bad as I've seen you, but pretty bad." She had dark bags under her eyes and her hair had taken on a dull coloring. "You're an angel living in the garden of evil, what'd you expect?" he questioned. Percy shrugged, used to his sayings.

"Less, I guess." She traced a name that was carved into the table and looked back up at him.

"Really?" he questioned, "What do you think about all this?" he questioned, it was as if hew was interigating her.

"I think I'm dangerous now. Sort of a bomb waiting to go off." She snorted "This is my war and right now I don't know what side I'm on half the time." He nodded in agreement and she continued "I'm different now."

"I've noticed." He corssed his arms and sighed deeply, continuing to study her.

"I fiugee that now that I'm in too deep, I might as well fail my way, isntead of their's. I won't go down without a fight." He smiled softly at this and took another sip of coffee.

"No, but I really don't think you'll be going down anytime soon. Your stronger then ever, Persephone." He looked up from his coffee and his eyes held strong on hers "Your allowed to break down, Your allowed to scream, to cry, to let it all out." He paused "But you are not allowed to give up."

"I know." She grinned and tilted her head back, still wathcing him with half closed eyes. "You know? This plan, it went horribly right." She coughed and grinned as he began to laugh.

"I wonder," he paused and closed his eyes, thinking for several moments "Can you hear that?" he questioned, she tilted her head, frowning "It's the sound of everything ending."

 **What Do You Think Of That? What Should Happen Next? Review! Let Me know! I Love Feedback!**


	42. Let Me Go Survive

Chapter 42-

 _"_ _Did you really think you could win?" Kronos questioned. Percy was chained against the wall and he paced in front of her. "Honestly Darling," He shook his head in disappointment and the room disappeared from around them._

 _What came next was a room. It was beautiful, but in the way a fire destroying a forest is beautiful. It was deadly and dangerous and she didn't like it at all_

 _"_ _This is your new room Persephone." He paced around it and tossed a dagger towards her that hung on the wall. "I trust you'll begin to use the weapons I gave you instead of the ones the gods gave you." He gave her a pointed look. "Have a good week with your family." The words startled her and she knew she looked scared as she disappeared from the room._

She awoke easily but feeling as if she had just run twenty miles. Sitting up, she sighed softly and looked out her window at the moon that hung high in the sky. It was just a sliver and she watched it for some time, knowing she'd never be able to fall back asleep.

Percy shuddered and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, opening her door quietly and stepping out into the dark hallway. She hadn't meant to sleep and now she knew she absolutely wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

The blanket dragged behind her and she sat down on the temple steps, shivering as a cold breeze hit her through the blanket. She sat for the longest time and the moon had risen to its full height.

"I don't know what to do anymore." She whispered to the night air. It was always quiet on Olympus nowadays and nobody was awake. Or so she assumed.

"Dad told me you'd be here." She startled as Luke sat down beside her. He seemed to have something on his mind as he did so.

"What are you doing here." She shivered violently and he watched her with worry as she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

"I want to apologize for everything I've done to harm you." He bowed his head and she paused for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Luke," she paused and he watched her carefully, worried of what she would do. Percy did the simplest thing she could though, she leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back softly but eventually, she pulled away. "I can't do this." She whispered. He looked at her with sorrow and hugged her tightly.

"I know. I don't want to see you hurt." He murmured, tears formed in his eyes and he hugged her tighter. Percy buried her head into his shoulder.

"I don't want to lose you." She cried, the blanket had fallen and she shivered, but she didn't want to let go to pick it up. Luke did though, and wrapped it around them, shifting so that they sat side by side, holding onto each other.

"I don't want to lose you either." He kissed her temple and she leaned into his chest, feeling safe for the first in almost a month.

"How did I get to here? How did I get to the point of being alone, of surviving alone?" she questioned, watching the moon in the sky.

"You're not alone." He whispered, kissing her cheek "We all stand behind you. We all know your sacrifice."

"But I'm still alone. All those other times, I had Anthony at my side, or you." She looked puzzled and he smiled softly.

"We were by your side, but it was you working the magic." He shrugged as she turned to look at him "We just stood and watched your back." She smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered "Thank you for being a true friend, thank you for being there for me." His arms tightened around her "Thank you for making me feel safe."

"That's what you do for the people you love." He whispered."I love you."

"I love you too." She murmured, "What are we going to do?" she questioned, laying her head in his lap and curling up on the step. Luke stroked her hair and thought about it.

"We're going to survive." He whispered "Together."

Xxx

"Ow!" the cry rang out across the arena, followed by a sharp laugh and the dropping of a sword.

"Are you okay?" this came next and the few awake at that hour stepped in to see what was wrong.

"No!" Percy cried out, holding her nose and struggling with a better answer. Blood and ichor gushed from it and Luke tried not to grin as he stepped to her side and pulled her hand away. "I think I broke my nose." She moaned, holding onto him as she became dizzy. Luke chuckled lightly and they began the long walk towards Apollo's temple.

"How did you do this?" Apollo answered the door with these words and ushered them inside.

"I was sword fighting with Luke," she motioned to him "And he knocked my sword back and I didn't have a good grip, so the hilt punched me." She exclaimed, sitting down on the bed and pulling her hand away as he took a look at it.

"Interesting." He touched her nose and the pain was gone in an instant "It's a good thing noses are easy to heal." He handed her a wet towel and she cleaned her face up. "Are you two friends now?" he questioned, motioning towards the door, where Luke waited outside patiently.

"Maybe." She shrugged "We have to tread carefully with Kronos." She looked down and Apollo stepped forward and gripped her shoulders.

"Take care of yourself, Percy." He murmured, tilting her chin up so she looked at him "I'd like to see you alive in the end."

""Do I still have less than 5% chance of surviving?" she questioned, watching him closely.

"You're Persephone Jackson." He grinned "You are a survivor." And with that, she grinned back and jumped off the table.

"Then let me go survive." He opened the door and she skipped out of the room and into the living room, where Luke patiently waited.

"I'll always be here to put the pieces back together." He murmured to himself, holding a bloody towel and thinking deeply about a demigod with bright green eyes, a laugh that chimed in the wind, and a heart made of gold. She was a warrior, a prophecy in herself. She was Persephone Jackson and she was changing the world. Apollo smiled to himself, knowing that soon, it would all end.

 **No reviews? No ideas? I asked questions and I need answers!**


	43. The One True Hero

Chapter 43- The One True Hero

"You're heading back tomorrow." Her dad stepped into her doorway and Percy turned to look at him with sad eyes.

"It's almost over, dad." She murmured, turning back to the plans spread out across her bed. Poseidon watched her study them for a few minutes before moving to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her towards him. Percy leaned into him, but kept her eyes on the maps.

"What for?" she questioned, only partially paying attention as the maps continued to capture her attention.

"For all the wrongs this world has dealt you. I'm sorry for giving you this life. If I could, I would-"

"Dad, stop." She turned to look at her father "Yes, a lot of bad has happened, but look at all the good that has also happened." She shrugged "The bad holds no candle to the happiness I've experienced." She reached out and hugged him, finally ignoring the maps. "If I wasn't your daughter, I wouldn't have the best brothers, I wouldn't have had Anthony or Blackjack. I would probably never of been a swordsman. I would never have been the one the prophecy's talked about." She pointed at the maps "I wouldn't have been able to make this difference. Dad, don't be sorry." She grinned "I'm changing the world. I just want you to be excited for me."

Poseidon wrapped his arms around her and Percy stayed silent for several minutes, unsure if she should continue.

"One day, all this pain will be gone and I'll finally be able to rest. I'll finally be at peace. Until then though," she didn't continue, just shrugged her shoulders as Triton and Theseus came in.

"Let's watch a movie." Triton sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall, pointing at a flatscreen across from Percy's bed. Theseus turned the t.v on and leapt backwards, onto the bed, on the other side of his father.

"Zeus needs to talk to me." Poseidon looked regretful as he stood up and Percy scooted back so she was sitting between her brothers.

"It's alright." They replied, all encaptured by the movie playing. Poseiodn smiled softly at them and turned to leave, catching his wife watching from the hallway.

"She's in a lot of pain." She whispered. Poseidon turned to watch his daughter. Percy had leaned her head agaisnt Triton's shoulder, but she didn't really seem to be watching the movie. Her eyes where glazed.

"Not all wounds can be seen by the eye." He murmured, frowning at the thought. Amphitrite reached for her husband's hand and the two watched the three for several minutes.

"One day it'll all be over." Amphitrite whispered. Poseidon looked at her with worry.

"That's what she keeps telling us." He whispered "We can only pray to Chaos above that it's true." With that, he kissed her forhead "I'll be home late, Zeus needs to discuss some things with me. After that, I want to go talk to Apollo."

"Don't keep him up too late. He has an early morning." Amphitrite smiled as her husband looked at her with love.

"Of course." And with that, he was gone. Amphitrite turned back and leaned against the wall, watching the three sitting on the bed with love in her eyes. Anyone watching could tell that all three of them were her children.

Xxx

"Good night, little sister." Triton pulled the blankets up over his sister's shoulder as Theseus stood watching. Percy slept quietly, but they knew she most likely was having nightmares.

"She looks peaceful." Theseus murmured as they stepped out. Triton looked back in once more before shutting the door quietly and turning to his brother.

"Did you see her and Luke today?" Triton questioned as they walked down the hall. Theseus grined softly.

"They looked happy. I don't think they're back together, it's too dangerous with what Percy is doing, but they need each other." Theseus stopped at his bedroom door an Triton leaned against the wall across from it.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Triton questioned, worry in his eyes as he watched his brother think about his answer.

"I don't think any of us will ever be ready for tomorrow." He sighed "I keep thinking we're sending her off to die." Theseus snak to the floor and Triton sighed.

"I know. I don't know what to do. I don't think anything would help her." He sighed "Percy will never be the same if this fails."

"None of us will be here if all this fails." Theseus cried, looking at his brother in desperation.

"Maybe that's why Percy has been destined to do this. I turly think Chaos is in charge of her fate." Triton murmured, sitting across from him in the hallway.

"If only we knew why he chose her over everyone else. Over every other demigod to ever live. He chose the demigod daughter of Poseidon. He chose the girl who's fatal flaw was loayalty. He chose the girl who never gives up. He chose the girl who loves with all her heart, who's most forgiving." Theseus looked at his brother "He chose the one true hero."

 **Thank you for the review!**


	44. As Ready as I'll Ever Be

Chapter 44-

 _"_ _I hate this pit." Perseus came to stand beside her and Persephone turned to look at him. The two had said good bye to their family and now stood, waiting for their ride back into the pit. A titan was supposedly meeting them at the edge._

 _"_ _Me too." She murmured. "Who do you think is going to pick us up?" she questioned, pacing lightly in front of the older demigod._

 _"_ _Eh," he didn't seem to want to answer, but a flash of light saved them. Percy sighed in relief and raced towards the light._

 _"_ _Damason." She threw herself up into the giant's arms and he stood, shell shocked for a moment, before hugging her back "I was scared that it'd be Kronos." She whispered._

 _"_ _Nope." Damason set her down and smiled softly at her "Just me. Apparently it doesn't take a titan to enter the pit safely." He shrugged and grasped Perseus's arm firmly as the demigod walked up "I hate to say it, but I'm not happy to see you two."_

 _"_ _I wish it was under better circumstances." Percy grew quiet as she said this and Damason rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. As he did so, Percy turned back and glanced at her family. The gods couldn't approach the pit safely, but every god stood watching as the three conversed. Percy raised her arm in farewell and then let Damason take her hand._

 _"_ _Let's go." He gripped Perseus's shoulder and the three of them disappeared. Taking the easy way into the pit and towards Kronos._

She remembered it vividly, every detail. She remembered the way Kronos had met them at the door. She remembered him showing her her new quarters. She remembered how she'd laid on the bed, not wanting to stand up. She remembered how Perseus had come in and sat down at the foot of her bed. She remembered all of it. All of the last week.

Today was it. Today was the day the gods would arrive. Today was the day she became queen. Today was the day she got married to the titan king. She felt no joy as she stared at herself in the mirror. She only felt the weight of what was to come. Perseus and her had it eloquently planned out, down to the very last detail. Percy knew what she had to do and when.

"Are you ready?" Perseus had recently been appointed her personal guard and he stepped into her room.

"I think so." She turned to him and he took in the sight of her. The pure white dress and fiery look in her eyes.

"You're beautiful." He stepped closer "Trust me, you'll outshine the king, my princess." He bowed deeply and then held out his arm.

"Good, ready to make a statement?" every titan was on their side. It was them against the titan kind and Chaos's brother.

"I've been waiting years to do this." He grinned "I think the titans are ready for a new ruler."

"Ah, yes." She sighed "Is my father here yet?" she questioned. Percy had told her father not to walk her down the aisle, because this wasn't the wedding she wanted him to approve of. Poseidon was more then willing not to hand her away to Kronos.

"Yes. He's sitting with the others. He wants me to walk with you, to make sure you are safe." He paused and Percy smiled. The two exited her room and began the long walk to the throne room, where the wedding would be held. "You have the knife to kill Order?" he questioned, looking over at her.

"Yeah. Do you have the vial of poison?" she questioned quietly, even though she knew everybody was at the wedding.

"Yep." He patted his jacket pocket and shifted uncomfortably in the suit. "Armor is much more comfortable." Percy nodded in agreement. The corset was making it hard for her to breathe.

"This dress is so itchy and tight." She grumbled. Perseus snorted and looked over at her in amusement.

"You look wonderful." He murmured. Percy nodded her head, looking down at the ground as he pulled her into a hug "It'll be okay." He rubbed her shoulders and few times as a person came around the corner.

"I have decided that it's not right for you to go into this alone." Luke grinned as he came closer "If we're going to finish this, we might as well finish it right." He nodded as Perseus stepped back and stepped forward to kiss her.

"Luke-" she wasn't sure what to say, but he shook his head. "Thank you." She murmured, nodding her head at Perseus. He got the hint and walked down the hall, towards the throne room.

"I'm going to walk you down that aisle, because that way, Kronos will see that you'll never be on his side." Luke linked his arm with hers and they strolled down the hallway, towards where the wedding was to take place.

"Perseus and I have everything planned to the very last detail." She murmured, watching as the doors drew closer and closer. Iapetus and Damason stood, ready to open them.

"That's good." He nodded "Are you ready?" they paused in front of the two and they both bowed their heads to her. Percy took a deep breath, then nodded at the two.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered as the doors boomed open. Luke gripped her arm and she could tell he was afraid to let go "It'll be okay."


	45. Be a Hero

**Happy Easter! I hope this satisfies all of you!**

Chapter 45- Be a Hero

Everything happened too quickly for Percy. It was all a blur that she didn't really want to remember. The vows had been said. Congratulations had been spoken. Now it was time to kill the king.

Persephone caught Perseus's eye just as he slipped the vial of poison into Kronos's drink. He winked at her and Percy nodded her head once, before approaching her husband. The word brought a vile taste to her mouth.

"My Lord," she spoke softly "I'm going to retire for the night, it has been a pleasure." She curtsied and he bowed to her slightly.

"Of course, Persephone." With that, he turned back to his conversation with Zeus. As Percy turned, she saw Perseus hand the titan a glass of blood red wine.

"Wait, Persephone." He caught up to her just as she exited the room. Percy turned towards him with a frown.

"You're supposed to make sure nobody leaves." She growled. Perseus nodded and stopped.

"Stay safe." His eyes held a terrified look in them and Percy wondered if this would be the last time she saw her cousin.

"Be a hero." She murmured, watching him carefully as he backed up back to the door. Perseus nodded once and entered back into the throne room.

"Let's kill a primordial." She spoke softly to the pen that now sat in her palm. Riptide glinted, as if it knew what she had said. Percy grinned, in a sadistic sort of way "One last time." She nodded her head and then strode easily towards where she knew the primordial would be.

Xxx

"Persephone Jackson." The door was answered by the primordial, just as Percy had thought. "What do I owe the pleasure?" He opened the door wider and Percy stepped into the room, realizing with a start that it was almost a cell.

"I came here as a spy for Olympus." She stated, turning and watching as the primordial stood at the door. "I came to burn Kronos's kingdom to the ground." she tilted her head to the ceiling.

"And so you have." He grinned "I saw Perseus slip the poison into Kronos's drink. Congrats on your queenship, my lady." He bowed slightly "Long may you rein." He murmured.

"Yes." She pulled Riptide out of her pocket just as Order leapt at her. Persephone swung the sword at him, but he was quicker and sidestepped the blade.

"You won't kill me, Persephone." His eyes were black and she felt his power work against her. She threw her hand up just in time as a blade appeared out of nowhere and flew towards her. Percy used the humidity in the air to stop it and spin it back around at Order.

"You underestimate me." She growled, flinging herself at him as he was distracted by the other blade. Order saw her coming and sidestepped, so that Riptide pierced his shoulder. Shouting, he propelled into her and knocked her into the wall behind her. A knife appeared in his hand and he shoved a blade into her collarbone.

Percy screamed, more in anger then in pain and all at once, it was clear to her. She felt the ichor moving through his veins, how his heart beat as a steady, staccato thrum of energy. She sucked in a deep breath and shoved the air out of her lungs as she shoved the power within her outward. Order screamed, eyes wide as ichor burst from his nose, mouth, eyes, and ears. The ichor in his veins turned to poison and Percy shoved him off her. He fell to his knees in shock, drawing in a rasping, foamy breath.

"You know, I really hate it when people say I won't kill them." And with that, she shoved her arms outward, and he exploded. Bits and pieces of him went everywhere and Percy was covered in ichor. "That's disgusting." She shook her head in horror and quickly stepped over to the door as Riptide appeared in her hand.

xxx

"It is over." The words startled her and she spun around to attack whoever had said the words. She was met by a man dressed in glowing silver armor. "The poison mixed with Styx water, congratulations on figuring that one out."

"My Lord, Chaos." She kneeled before him, unsure how she had known it was him. Chaos chuckled lightly and flicked his hand for her to rise. She did, slowly.

"I'm here to thank you for everything you have done." He stepped forward and she saw that his dark eyes held the stars within them. He left his helmet on, and she figured it was best.

"I've only done what I've thought was right." She murmured, looking down at her hands, which were covered in silver ichor. Actually, her entire body was covered in it.

"Yes, but you've sacrificed much for it." He smiled grimly and continued "There'll be battles, yes. There'll be death, that's a given. There will never be another war." He smiled at her "When you are ready, simply call me." And with that, he was gone "Long may you rein."

Xxx

Percy walked through the hallways in shock. It was over. It was all over and she was queen.

"We did it!" Perseus grinned as he grabbed her and spun her in circles. "We won!" he set her down and raced off to let the next person he saw while Percy laughed,

"Congratulations Persephone." The next person she met was Zeus, he was wandering the halls when she met him "What are you going to do now that you are queen?"

"Everything. Nothing." She smiled and looked around "Honestly, I don't know yet." Zeus smiled as she said this.

"If you have any questions, ask." He proceeded to walk down the hallway, then paused "I'm going to bring the gods home for a few days, let you get used to your surroundings."

"Thank you." She murmured, Zeus paused and watched her for a moment. In a stride, he had stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug.

"You'll be a wonderful queen, Persephone." And with that, he walked away, leaving her with her thoughts.

"You won!" Triton grabbed her from behind and almost fell on top of her as he hugged her excitedly.

"Congrats, Percy." Theseus walked up behind her "You should've seen Kronos fall, it was-" he paused as he saw a look on his sister's face. "What'd you do?" he looked at her in horror and Percy realized that she was still covered in silver ichor.

"Eh," she didn't feel like answering and Theseus nodded, knowing it was best.


	46. Everything and Anything

Chapter 46- Everything and Anything

"Paperwork." Perseus walked into her bedroom with a stack of it and Persephone sighed deeply.

"What for?" she questioned. Perseus flipped through them and mumbled something under his breath before answering.

"Everything and anything." He sighed "Iapetus is sorting through what you absolutely have to see and what they can sign themselves."

"Good." She looked at the stack with disdain and shook her head "I knew being a queen was hard, but-" she didn't finish, as Perseus grinned at her pitifully.

"I'll help you sort through it later. Don't worry." He grinned again "The titans want more of a council than a queen does all sort of leadership, so chances are you won't have this much work for long."

"Good, I hate making every single decision." She smiled "Although, I love what's happening down here." She looked at him and he nodded his head, sitting down on the bed and watching as she brushed her hair.

"Are you happy down here?" he questioned, watching her carefully. Percy paused and glanced at him in surprise.

"Yeah, it's a lot to get used to, but I do." She paused "Do you?" he smiled and nodded quickly.

"Oh, yeah." He paused "If you'll allow me to, I want to continue being your guard." She looked at him in surprise and shrugged.

"Only if you truly want to. I don't want you to do it, because you feel like you have too." She paused again and smiled "But, I'd love if you did. It's nice having a familiar face down here. Sometimes I feel like I'm surrounded by immortals."

"We are, but remember where you came from." He grinned "I love being down here and seeing what you're doing. I wish I had the courage to do it, but it makes sense that you would. Your father is the moderator and you take after him."

"Thank you." She leaned forward and hugged her cousin. "Thank you so much." He hugged her back.

"Don't worry, Persephone." He pulled back "You don't have to be perfect, you just have to try." And with that, he stood up and walked out with look back.

xxx

"We've been invited to a party on Olympus." Percy jumped when she heard these words and looked at Damason, who leaned against her door "Can we go?" he had a childlike glint in his eyes and Percy couldn't say no.

"Yes. I'd love to return home." Looking out her window though, she realized that Tartarus was her home. The primordial of the pits had visited her about a week into her queenship. He'd discussed the changed she wanted to bring and he had agreed. Percy had iris-messaged the goddess of spring and now grass grew everywhere. Trees sprouted into forests and flowers bloomed upon the hills. No more were the rivers poisoned and the sands made of glass. Tartarus was beautiful.

"Come on!" Damason flung himself into the room and pulled her off the bed. "Let's go to Olympus!"

"What? Now?" she questioned, looking around at the disarray. Damason pulled her out into the hallway where every titan waited, watching her. Perseus stood in front of them, grinning.

"The perfect dress for the perfect queen." Tethys stepped forward and tapped her on the shoulder. Her armor changed to a sea green dress that flowed like waves upon the ocean. "Let's go to a party."

Xxx

"May I have this dance?" Percy turned from the window that she leaned against to see Luke bowed with his hand outstretched towards her. Percy grinned at him and took his hand with a small curtsy.

"Of course." She followed him onto the dance floor just as a slow song came on. Percy rolled her eyes at Apollo.

"How is being a queen?" Luke asked as he spun her slowly and brought her back to him. Percy shrugged her shoulders.

"It's nothing I ever imagined it to be." She bit her lip and smiled as she thought back on the last few weeks "It's been really busy, but at the same time, peaceful." She snorted "That doesn't make sense." She shook her head at herself and Luke grinned at her.

"It makes total sense." He kissed her forehead "You are a natural leader. A beautiful queen." He paused "We can all see that they love you. They trust you." He smiled as she titled her head to look at him.

"I love them too." She paused "You know who else I love?" she questioned, looking up at him with a serious expression. Luke watched her questioningly "You." She reached up and kissed him softly and Luke wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back.

"I love you too." He whispered. Leaning his forehead against hers. They grinned at each other as clapping slowly started up around them, then cheering.

 **Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! This chapter wasn't very different from the original, I just took off the "THE END" :).**


	47. When Nothing Blows Up

Chapter 47-

"Good morning." Perseus fell into step beside her and asked the same question he asked each day. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not as well as I had hoped too." She sighed and shook her head "You'd think they'd end with all this change. He's gone, but they're still-" she shrugged and he nodded his head as they entered the dining hall, where all the titans and giants were.

"Good morning, princess." Damason bowed his head to her as he walked by them, exiting the hall.

"Morning." She called over her shoulder, Perseus tugged on her arm towards a more private table in the corner, set for two.

"Here, we can talk over there." She nodded and followed him over. Iapetus watched them from his table and Percy tried to ignore him. Instead, sitting down and leaning back in the chair with a conflicted look on her face.

"I don't know what to do." She rubbed her face tiredly and Perseus studied her, thinking. "I can't go on like this forever and I'm getting weaker. I can barely control water anymore."

"When did that begin?" he was curious to why she was so weak. Percy paused and shook her head.

"When I killed Order." She shrugged. "It's like I'm drained all the time, that's why I didn't refuse you as my guard." She looked hurt "I don't know how well I'd do in a fight." She ran her hand through her hair and studied a few small cracks in the table, waiting for him to reply.

"I think-" he paused and shook his head "I don't know either, Persephone." He paused again "I do know that soon, you won't be a demigod anymore and we can hope that it'll end there."

"Yeah, the thing is." She smirked and bit her lip "My blood ichor ratio is still half and half, it hasn't changed since I became queen."

"We'll figure this out." He spoke kindly, and she knew he was trying to help her. A hand clapped down on her shoulder and she jumped, turning to glare at Iapetus.

"Figure what out?" he questioned standing between the two and watching them. Iapetus respected her, but he knew she was young. It made him question her more, because nobody had ever had such a young leader.

"Nothing." Both Perseus and Percy answered the question at the same time and Iapetus studied them with an unrestful expression.

"I'll find out when this nothing blows up." He muttered "You're father wants you on Olympus, Percy." And with that, he walked away.

"Great." Percy lacked enthusiasm and Perseus grinned at her "Let's just hope he doesn't want a show of power. If he does, you'll be carrying me home."

"I'll just drop you off at Luke's." he paused "No point walking in here with a half dead queen."

"That'd start another war." She shook her head and stood up as he did. "Let's go." She looked down at her leather training armor and smirked.

Xxx

"Great! You're here." Triton greeted her with a hug "You can deal with father instead of me." And with that he slipped past her, clapped Perseus on the back, and ran off.

"Wonderful." She turned to Perseus "You can go do whatever you want." She paused "I'll come find you when I'm done."

"Okay, stay safe." He bowed his head to her and she rolled her eyes before entering her father's temple. A loud crash echoed through, making her wince. As Percy searched for her father, she came across Rhode staring at a wall blankly.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, making the goddess jump and turn towards her. Rhode smiled weakly at her.

"Yeah, Arion and Pegasus got into a huge fight and Benny tried to get in the middle of them and-" she shrugged "Now Apollo's treating her and Arion bailed, so Pegasus is getting the brunt of dad's anger."

"Arion." Percy looked at the ceiling and growled his name. Knowing her brother would hear. "I'll find him later. Should I interrupt or-?" she pointed to the door and Rhode shrugged.

"You're you. If I did, I'd probably get in trouble, but technically you're higher up then any of us here so," she stopped and gestured for her to go in.

"I'm sorry if my position at all offends you." Percy bowed her head to her sister and made to move passed her, but Rhode grabbed her arm.

"It doesn't, it's just that I didn't know how to react to you at first. I didn't know what I was doing because I've never had a demigod sibling we've interacted with. I'm sorry." Percy smiled at her sister and shrugged.

"Half the time I don't know what I'm doing either. All you have to do is try." She shrugged "That's another thing I have to do today."

"What?" Rhode questioned, eyeing her sister worriedly. Percy smiled weakly back at her.

"Talk to Zeus about denouncing my queenship." Rhode gasped and Percy shrugged "I love them, but I can't do everything."

"Understandable." Rhode nodded "but remember that the titans had been ruled by Kronos since the beginning of their time." She paused "Maybe they don't know how much freedom to take from you."

"I'm trying." She murmured, looking at her older sister with eyes that showed how tired she was. Rhode reached forward and hugged her sister warmly.

"That's all they want." Rhode smiled "Grandma came down the other day and watched you for a while. She said that they absolutely adore you."

"I didn't see her." Percy started, but Rhode smiled knowingly.

"I know. Grandma made sure of that. Sometime you should talk to her." She paused and motioned to the door "But for now-"

"Thank you."

 **Spelling and grammar check work again!**


	48. Welcome Sleep

Chapter 48-

"Alright." She pushed through the door and stood with her arms crossed "Pegasus, go find Arion, I need to talk to him." He looked between her and their father and Persephone pointed at the door. Pegasus took his chance and jogged out as Percy shut the door behind him.

"You called." She questioned, leaning against the door and watching her father. Percy had left her crown at home and it felt good not to have the weight on her head.

"Persephone." Poseidon stepped forward and hugged her tightly. Percy hugged him back, but pushed away after only a moment. "I called to talk to you about your new life."

"It's good." She paused "I like it." He studied her for a moment before nodding his head and turning away from her.

"I'll take that answer for now." He sighed and took a drink of water, turning back towards her.

"Where's Perseus?" he questioned. The Olympians had gotten used to Perseus as her guard.

"I told him to go do something and that I'd find him when I was done here." She winced at her use of words and he smiled softly at her.

"I'm thinking of coming down and visiting soon, is that alright with you?" he questioned, opening the door and letting her through first. Rhode was gone, which was probably good.

"Yeah, just have someone come get you. We're still having problems with entering and exiting Tartarus." She snorted "I've had a few titans end up in undesired territory lately."

"Still having problems with the west side?" he questioned. The west side of Tartarus was the worst. It held the deepest pits and the worst monsters imaginable.

"Yeah." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair "I've talked to Tartarus a few times, but he doesn't know what to do."

"Sounds like a problem." He didn't offer any advice and it probably was for the best. "You'd better get going."

"Yeah." She waved goodbye and jogged out. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, she caught her breath.

"Hey, Persephone." Hermes ad been walking by and stopped to talk to her. Percy grinned at him.

"Hey Hermes." She replied, standing up and bowing her head slightly to him. He chuckled as she did so.

"I should be the one bowing to you now." He shrugged and she bowed her head embarrassed. "Anyways, when will I be allowed into Tartarus? I have loads of paperwork for you."

"Oh, anytime." She rolled her eyes "More paperwork." She was being sarcastic and he smiled sadly.

"Trust me, it won't last forever. I've got to go, sorry." And with that, he walked off towards his original destination.

"Percy!" she was tackled by an overly excited hunter of Artemis. "I haven't seen you in forever!" Thalia helped Percy to her feet and hugged her again.

"Hey! How are you?" Percy grinned as Thalia pulled away. Before she could answer, arms wrapped around her from behind and spun her in circles.

"Guess who!" the mischievous voice of Leo sounded from behind him.

"Hey!" she turned and saw that he was standing next to Jason. He smiled at her and Percy grinned back, reaching forward to hug him. "How are you guys?"

"We're good, we would love to stay and talk, but-" Jason turned Leo away from her and smiled apologetically "Chiron wants us at camp." Percy nodded and Thalia wrapped her arms around Percy once more before following her brother.

"You know, a queen really shouldn't be wandering around alone." Percy jumped as Achilles wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Odysseus appeared on her right.

"Ha ha." She pretended to laugh and Achilles stepped away only for another arm to wrap around her.

"Sister." Theseus grinned down at her and kissed the top of her head as they made their way towards Zeus's castle. "Long time, no see."

"Been busy." She answered, Odysseus walked beside her as Achilles leapt up on the railing and balanced easily, walking along it as he studied their destination.

"How's Tartarus?" Achilles questioned, looking down at her. Odysseus looked up at him and shook his head as the god almost lost his balance.

"Becoming beautiful." She shrugged "It'll take some time and a lot of work though." Achilles landed in front of them and Percy turned as the three stopped at the steps.

"We shouldn't follow you up." Odysseus answered her unspoken question. Percy nodded and looked up at the temple and saw Perseus standing at the top, watching them.

"I'll see you guys later." She promised, then jogged up the stairs quickly, not stopping to catch her breath until she was at the top. "Okay," she coughed and leaned against the wall for support "This really sucks." She coughed a few more times as Perseus watched her.

"Come on." He motioned to the door and they shoved it open together. "My father is waiting for you." As he said this, they entered the throne room.

"Persephone Jackson." It was proper for them both to bow to each other. But Percy wasn't one for formalities and it seemed to suit Zeus just fine.

Xxx

"I don't think you realize how tired I am." Percy stated, falling onto the couch in Luke's palace.

"You have black shadows under your eyes." She lifted her head and he sat down. Percy sat up a little and leaned her head on his shoulder "I think I have an idea."

"I wish I was just a demigod again." She sighed "I even wish I was the demigod who stole Zeus's bolt once in a while." Luke chuckled lightly.

"That's not good when you miss that." She sat up and crossed her legs, facing him. Luke turned towards her and the two studied each other for a moment.

"You look really tired too." She murmured, seeing the hint of exhaustion in his eyes.

"I'm worried about you." He replied softly. "I don't like you being down there alone." Percy studied her hands then looked back up at him.

"After everything that's happened," she paused "I don't really feel safe there either." She leaned her head against the side of the couch and he reached out to touch her cheek.

"Would it make you feel safer if I came down at night?" he questioned softly, watching her closely with blue eyes.

"Yeah, but you can't do that." She smiled sadly "You need sleep too." He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Didn't you just hear me? I can't sleep knowing you're down there." He smirked at her "I'm coming down, and if I have to, I will sleep at your door."

"Ha!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him "You don't have to sleep at the door, I'll let you in." she paused "Although, I will make you sleep on the floor." He shook his head and sighed dramatically and Percy grinned.

"Fine." He growled, pulling her to him. Percy lay her head on his shoulder and Luke wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I'm going to take a nap." She murmured, turning slightly and leaning into his chest. Luke mumbled something and Percy pulled back slightly to look at him. "What?"

"Me too." His eyes were already closed and Percy kissed him lightly on the cheek before curling up beside him. Luke still had his arms around her and the two fell into a welcome sleep.

 **REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**


	49. Nobody Remembers

Chapter 49-

"Hey; I'm sorry guys, but you need to wake up." Perseus stood in Luke's living room, tapping the couch with his foot. Percy jumped awake immediately, and elbowed Luke enough to get him up at well.

"What's up?" Percy walked behind the couch to where her armor was and began strapping on the stiff, leather breastplate. Luke saw her doing so and left the room to get his.

"Zeus needs you immediately." He seemed reluctant to go on "Here, you're going to need this." He set the small, silver crown that the titans had given her on her head.

"What's wrong?" she turned and he tied the last strap on the armor as Luke came back in with a matching breastplate.

"Oceanus showed up. He's looking for you." Luke looked between them, but knew not to interrupt as Percy studied her cousin.

"Alright." She sighed and turned towards the door "Let's do this." She had a feeling she wasn't going to be energetic for long. Perseus flanked her right side, walking about a pace and a half behind her, while Luke took her hand and walked beside her.

"What does her want?" he murmured quietly as they walked. Percy shook her head, not knowing. Luke's temple was close to Zeus's, and they climbed the steps halfheartedly. Percy paused at the top, right before the doors. Stepping to the side, she motioned for Luke to go in and glanced over at her cousin.

"Do you have your sword?" she questioned. It was just a breath upon the wind, but Perseus tapped the twin blades attached to his back.

"Always, you?" he questioned, looking at her as if he wished she had more armor on. Percy pulled the pen out of her pocket and twirled it once.

"Yep." She sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment. Perseus let her be and soon they reopened "Let's do this." And with that, Perseus pushed the doors open and she stepped in.

"Oceanus." She said the name without emotion and studied the sea titan before her. The gods sat tensely upon their thrones.

"Persephone Jackson, I hear you are now queen." He turned towards her with a flourish that was meant to be sarcastic and Persephone immediately pulled Riptide out of her pocket.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, standing as he began to approach her. Oceanus circled her with a smirk lying upon his face.

"I'm here because you weren't in Tartarus." He paused "And I want to challenge you for the throne."

"Not on Olympus." She growled, flickering her gaze to Zeus. He held it and seemed to caution her with his eyes.

"Yes, on Olympus." The titan grinned "That way, if I win, I can immediately overthrow the godly king." He was being pompous and Zeus began to stand, but Poseidon held him back, watching her.

"I accept your challenge, titan." She smirked and let a cold calm wash over her. Electricity crackled through the air and the humidity level grew. The flames in the hearth leapt higher than before as she stepped towards the titan

"I should warn you," He grinned "You will lose, little girl." He struck out at her, but Percy just glanced at the water coming towards her. Immediately, it froze and she tilted her head. Bringing her hands up, she twitched one hand and Oceanus immediately fell. Fear filled his face as Percy brought her hand up in the air and he went into the air with it.

"And I should warn you that I always win." And with that, he slammed him into the ground, using the liquid within him to stop his heart. "Enjoy a few millennium rethinking your decision, Oceanus." She stared at the spot where he disappeared with a certain look upon her face. Perseus appeared in front of her worriedly and she finally looked up at him.

"Hey!" she began to fall and he caught her as she did so. "Easy. Apollo." He didn't have to say the name though, as Apollo had already appeared above her. Someone shouted and she closed her eyes, ignoring them for a few moments.

"Okay, I'm good." She shook her head and Perseus let go of her slowly. "Seriously." She growled, shaking off Apollo's arm as he reached for her. Perseus held out his hand with a grin.

"That was an awesome display of power, Perc." He pulled her to her feet and shifted so he stood behind her. Apollo still hovered at her side though.

"Too much. Too much, too much." He was muttering the short sentence over and over and Percy rolled her eyes.

"Would it make you feel better if I went to your palace and let you make sure I'm alright?" she questioned, tiredly. Apollo lit up at the idea and before she knew it, he had flashed away with her.

"Apparently, that's a yes." She sighed and sat down on the white cot, waiting for him to re-enter the room.

"You aren't sleeping and you're showing a great amount of power." He growled, throwing the door closed behind him "Could you be any stupider?"

"Apollo, look where I live." She stated it calmly, but his demeanor changed immediately and he sighed, running his hand through is hair.

"You shouldn't be down there. I don't care how much it has changed. I don't care if it's the happiest place on Earth now, it'll still haunt you." He set the clipboard down and jumped up on the counter, looking down at his hands.

"I can't leave until I'm absolutely sure it'll be okay." She shifted to face him and he looked up at her.

"I know, but you are not okay." He shook his head with a wry grin and sighed again. "You're so strong Percy." He began to laugh and she frowned at him until he continued "Your blood is fighting the ichor in your veins and its winning." He paused "You are so powerful, that you're killing yourself."

"I'm not purposely doing it." She wrung her hands and watched him nervously as he nodded his head.

"I know." He looked clueless, as if he had no idea what was going on. Percy watched as he stood and paced the room a few times. "After all you've been through-"

"You'd think I'd get a break, huh?" she grinned wryly at him and sighed "Luke's going to be coming down to Tartarus, so I'll be getting more sleep."

"You should be coming up here." He shook his head "But I know the titans are very protective of you." He paused and she stood knowing they were done. "Persephone, remember that you're still a demigod." She paused and faced him sadly.

"I'm glad you remember. Nobody else seems too." And with that, she opened the door and left.

 **Welcome to the new Persephone Jackson. She's confused, tired, and powerful. She has no idea what she's doing. REVIEW!**


	50. Metal Armor

Chapter 50-

"Hey." Luke stood at the door with his hands in his pockets, studying the girl before her. She was every bit as tired as he'd thought she'd be.

"I'm glad you're here." She murmured, shutting the door behind him and rubbing her face tiredly. Dark bags hung under her eyes and he reached forward to hug her.

"Me too." He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and the two stood there in the large living room, enjoying each other's presence.

"Are you hungry? I'm not, but there's food in the kitchen." She pulled away, but Luke grabbed hold of her arm.

"I ate before I came." He smiled "You look really tired." He stated this and Percy nodded her head, grinning at him.

"You do too." He wrapped his arm around her as she said this and they sat down on the couch.

"I about had a heart attack when Oceanus challenged you." She sighed and Luke knew he'd hit a sore spot for her. Percy turned towards him, leaning against the couch's arm as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I shouldn't have killed him." She murmured. Luke reached out and touched her cheek softly, wiping away a stray tear that had leaked out of her eye.

"You did what you had to do." He whispered, kissing his forehead softly. "Trust me, nobody would've reacted any differently."

"Yes, but." She sighed "I feel like I'm just turning into this killer that doesn't care and-" he interrupted her with a smile.

"Just the way you're reacting to killing someone who tried to kill you tells me that you care." He wrapped his arms around her "I know how it feels. I felt it when I fought in the first war. It's one of the things that made me easier for Kronos to conquer."

"How?" she questioned, frowning as he said this. Luke ran his hand through his hair and she leaned her head on his shoulder, waiting for him to reply.

"I blocked out all those I cared about. Me fearing that I was a killer turned me into a killer." Percy hugged him hard.

"You have never been a killer." She growled, looking up at him with serious eyes.

"And you are not turning into one." He kissed her slowly, and she sank into it without hesitation.

"I love you." She murmured when they finally broke apart. Luke grinned at her as she said this.

"I love you too."

Xxx

Percy was true to her word, making Luke sleep on the floor, but he didn't mind. Both slept soundly, being in the same room helped the two to escape the nightmares that haunted them.

"Good morning." Luke grinned at her as she slowly awoke. He was sitting at her side, watching as she slept.

"How long have you been up?" she questioned, looking around. It wasn't late, but Luke had always been an early riser.

"Not long." He grinned and leaned down to kiss her "Perseus wanted me to wake you up. He said that you have an urgent meeting with Iapetus in a few minutes.

"Are you serious?" she groaned, throwing her pillow over her face as he chuckled and pulled it off.

"It's about something the demigods are planning." He grinned as she sat up, frowning "It was supposed to be a surprise, but they're all getting together at one camp for a few days. Jason has extended the invitation to you since you're technically still a demigod."

"Cool, when do I leave?" she seemed excited about the idea, leaping to her feet; but Luke pulled her back down, tilting his head warningly.

"It start today. Percy, they don't know you're the titan queen. They only know you came over to Kronos's side as a spy." He smiled sadly as confusion flickered over her face. "They're angry. They need you to lead them. They need the demigod they know."

"They'll find out eventually." She stood and pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Yes, but remember that you've been gone a long time. You need to first rebuild your ties with them. Show them you're not with Kronos."

"Great!" she began putting her armor on and glared at him "Now I'm a liar also." She spun out of the room and Luke watched her go with a mixed expression.

"She did not take that too well." A voice behind him startled Luke and he turned to see his father leaning against the opposite wall.

"No. She probably took it better than if Iapetus or Zeus told her though." He sighed and stood up.

"I best be getting to Olympus." Hermes grinned as he said this and flashed away while Luke rubbed his face tiredly and walked out.

Xxx

"Whoever didn't update the demigods is in trouble." Percy grumbled, walking beside Perseus as they made their way towards Zeus's castle.

"Yeah?" he was still strapping on parts of his armor. They'd both put on full outfits of armor and Percy groaned and stretched her arms. The metal clinked together lightly and Percy grumbled.

"I'm not used to metal armor." She swung her arms around a few times and Perseus adjusted his breastplate, grinning.

"It's not the most comfortable-" he started, but was interrupted when she looked at him in disbelief.

"Not the most comfortable?" she was walking backwards up the steps and he was grinning "Its metal. Metal is not comfortable. It doesn't bend like leather."

"Yeah, if I don't trip and fall. Perseus snickered as she fell backwards, onto the step behind her. "See!" she complained. "I swear-"

"It'll protect you in a fight." He pulled her to her feet and she continued up the steps beside him.

Sword fighting is quick." She threw her hands up in the air and the sun glinted off her vambrances. "This isn't quick." They entered and the Olympian council turned to look at them.

"Look, if you wear this armor today, I'll find you some leather armor tomorrow." He sighed and she grinned, having won the argument.

"Thank you!" she gave him a side hug and he grumbled in answer as they stood before the council.

 **What happens next? Review and let me know what you think. I need ideas if I'm to keep this story going. Also, let me know what I can improve on and if you see any mistakes. Thank you!**


	51. Seven Minutes

Chapter 51-

"Are you excited to be back?" Perseus questioned as they slowly descended the hill into camp. Nobody had seen them yet, and it was relatively quiet.

"Yeah, I am." She grinned "For a few moments, I'll be able to be just a demigod." She shook her hair out and began to pull it up again.

"You were never just a demigod, Persephone." He grinned as she frowned at him, unable to answer.

'Believe it or not, there was a time when nobody liked me, because I was a daughter of Poseidon."

"And now look at you, a queen." He spun her around and she laughed at his antics.

"Yeah, not here." She smiled softly "Here, I'm just the two time savior of Olympus. The roman and Greek weirdo. The girl who lost and gained everything." Her face fell at the last thought and she sighed softly "Sometimes I wish I could go back to being the nobody in Hermes cabin."

"I'd say you're better off Poseidon's daughter. If you were still a nobody, how would the last few wars have played out?" He questioned, watching her carefully.

"I wouldn't have killed my husband." She stated, calmly as possible. Perseus stared at her for a moment before busting up laughing,

"True. Very true." He grinned and shook his head "you'd probably not be as talented of a swordsman."

"I probably would be dead." She muttered as they approached the dining hall, where shouts of excitement were coming from.

"That's also true." He didn't laugh at this statement and she looked over at him "It's a good thing I'm a daughter of Poseidon." He nodded his head and wrapped his arm around her in a quick hug.

"I can't imagine not having you as a cousin." He murmured. She hugged him back and they stood in the doorway of the dining pavilion.

Xxx

"I wish Percy was here." Persephone smirked as she leaned against the back canvas and watched her friend. Perseus stood a few steps behind her, trying not to snort.

"I am here." Percy stepped forward as several demigods spun around to face her. Most of her friends had surprised, yet excited looks on their faces and she grinned at them.

"Percy!" she wasn't sure who screamed this, as everybody else soon followed. She was tackled by them as they all surrounded her in excitement.

"I'm glad you came." Jason murmured as he took his turn hugging her "I wasn't sure if Iapetus was going to tell you."

"Why wouldn't he?" she questioned, looking at him in confusion. Jason side hugged her and his face grew grim.

"Let' just say, the war is not over yet." He murmured, just for her. "Apollo's cabin, lights out." Percy looked back at Perseus and he bowed his head to her. Persephone nodded and turned to her cousin.

"And you know who I am." She murmured back. Jason smiled softly and shrugged.

"We asked father why you were still in Tartarus if you had killed Kronos. He told us something very interesting, my lady." The last two words were just a breath upon the wind and she jumped in surprise.

"I am still just Percy." She stepped away and he shook his head at her with a slight grin.

"You were never just Percy."

Xxx

"Persephone! So glad you could make it." It was the son of Apollo who'd flirted with her incessantly several times. He reached out and hugged her warmly, holding on for a little too long. Perseus watched her carefully as she stiffly hugged him back, then leaned against the doorway beside him.

"I am too." She smiled fakely, but none of the demigods there noticed "I have not been informed of wat this meeting is about."

"It's not a meeting." The boy, whom she didn't even know his name, spun back towards the room with open arms. "We are going to war." He was grinning and as Percy studied the faces around her, she realized she recognized none of them. None of them had fought in the wars with her, they were all new to camp.

"Who are we going to war against?" Percy questioned, glancing sideways at Perseus. He stood, waiting for a threat, beside her.

"Against the titans." A girl answered "They can never be allowed to rule. That queen of theirs." She spat "We must kill them all." She brightened "We leave to attack at midnight tonight."

"Really?" at this, Percy grabbed hold of Perseus's hand to old him back. "Then I must go prepare my armor. I'll meet you on the battlefield." She grinned and turned, pulling her cousin out behind her.

Only once they were out in the darkness of camp was she able to breathe. She turned to Perseus, fear in her eyes and saw the same from him.

"Now you see why you are needed." The voice came from Will, son of Apollo, as he stepped out of the trees. "I'm sorry we told you this way."

"I have to stop them." She stepped towards him and he nodded.

"I know." He paused, then continued "That's why Jason is currently telling the Olympian council what is going on and I am to go with you to Tartarus. They're going to attack your home." He paused "Achilles is picking us up at Zeus's fist. He'll take us there."

"Then let's go." They took off through the darkness. Perseus ahead of her and Will behind her.

Xxx

"You're here." Damason stepped forward and hugged her, letting go quickly to pull her into the castle.

"Yes. How far away are they?" they entered the throne room and quickly exited through the other side.

"About seven minutes." Damason replied, shocking the three demigods. "Ares wants a fight. He brought them."

"No." Percy stared at Damason for a moment before rushing away. Perseus went to charge after her, but Will grabbed his arm.

"May I?" he questioned, looking towards the older demigod with respect in his eyes. Perseus nodded his head and Will jogged off after Persephone.

"Percy." Will stepped into a room behind Persephone. "What's wrong?" Percy leaned on a desk, staring at the wall ahead of her. "Perc?" he stepped to her side and Percy let out a long breath, looking over at him.

"They're not threatening us willingly, Will." She murmured, slumping down against it. "Ares, he has this way about him." She shook her head and Will wrapped his arms around her.

"What do we do to stop him?" Will questioned a few moments later, she turned to him as he let go.

"Go." Her eyes held fiery in them. Darkness flowed through them, but also a light that Will hadn't seen before. They were the eyes of a queen whose people were threatened. "Bring as many demigods here as possible. Keep them out of his reach. Explain to Achilles what's going on, he'll get the others. Go!" she shoved him towards the door and he went to jog off, but stopped.

"What are you going to do?" looking back at her, she seemed lonely and unsure, but the fiery still burned in them.

"Do children of Poseidon ever plan ahead?" she questioned, grinning softly at her friend. Will took off at a run.

Xxx

"Persephone." She stood facing the door with a dilemma ahead of her. She didn't want to speak, but knew she had to speak to him.

"Perseus." She murmured, pursing her lips as she continued to stare at the door. Perseus stared at it also "What's the plan?" he questioned.

"I don't have an exact plan." She turned towards him and he raised an eyebrow, but still didn't look at her. "Take this, I'm not going to need it." She held a gold pen out to him. Perseus finally turned towards her, eyes dark with confusion.

"Is this part of the well thought out plan?" he questioned, tilting his head and looking at the pen closely.

"I won't need a weapon for the first part of this, Perseus." She smiled "The demigods are not my enemy."

"Then who is?" he questioned, having not heard what she had told Will. Persephone grinned as he took the pen and pocketed it.

"Ares, god of war." Eyebrows raised again, he looked at a loss for words.

"He's someone you don't want for an enemy." He pursed his lips and studied her. Percy looked at the door, shuddering slightly at the plan in her head.

"No." she turned back towards him "But somehow, all of the great heroes have been an enemy of him. Why is that?" she questioned.

"Persephone, I have seen many things in my lifetime. War, Death. Murder. It has never changed. It's filled with betrayals and horror and it's all full of shit." He sighed "Don't ask me philosophical questions. I'm just the warrior who learned that anybody can kill anybody."

"Alright then." She smirked "How about you go out there and make sure anybody doesn't kill anybody."

"Yes ma'am." He grinned as she rolled her eyes and slipped through the doors. Percy returned back to her concentration. Studying the door with dark eyes.


	52. A Threat from the God of War

**dogbiscuit1967- I believe you guessed part of what I had planned next for the story!**

Chapter 52-

Tension ran high in the titans' throne room. Demigods stood along the side lines with their godly parents. Everyone was ready for a fight. The doors boomed open and more demigods swarmed in. This time, they were in full battle armor. They marched forward until they reached the very middle of the room.

"Where is your queen?" A boy, no more than sixteen stepped out. Blonde hair fell into his eyes and Apollo gasped softly as he saw it was his own son.

"Here." Percy stepped out from behind a pillar. Soft gasps came from everywhere around them. Persephone walked forward slowly, a dress flowed smoothly around her. A circlet headpiece adorned her head. A teal jewel held position on her forehead as she stepped forward into the middle of the room. Its silver wiring stood out against her raven colored hair and perfectly matched her dress armor.

"You? But-" he looked around the room, then back at her in shock. Percy stood about twenty feet away from him.

"Me what?" she questioned, tilting her head as she watched him with light colored eyes. The crowd collectively held their breath.

"You can't be queen. You're just a demigod." He had his knife in front him and the others behind him watched him with uncertainty.

"Yes, but just a demigod came here to kill the queen of the titans." She smiled softly "Here I am, go ahead." And with that, she stepped forward, right into his knife. It was held against her neck and she stared him straight in the eye.

Almost as if something clicked in the boy's brain, he gasped and quickly dropped the knife. Falling to his knees, he held a shocked look upon his face.

"I'm sorry!" he cried "I didn't mean it, someone, he-" he stopped and Percy crouched in front of him.

"I know." She whispered. "I know." As if the spell was broken, the others dropped back in surprise and confusion.

"How?" he looked at her in confusion and she smiled warmly at him.

"I've been around this stuff longer then you have, I knew the moment you dropped the knife." Still kneeling in front of him, she reached out and gripped his shoulder.

"If it had been me though, I would've killed you." He was horrified, but she kept him in front of her by holding his shoulder.

"Yes." She paused "But, would you have?" she questioned, looking him deep in the eye. She stood as he did.

"I-" he paused "No." he grinned and shook his head as she stepped away "How?" Percy just shrugged.

"Maybe someday, you'll be able to tell me that." With that, she turned, but stopped "Go, I don't want you in the middle of this." She stood and watched as they shamefully approached their parents. The gods accepted them with open arms and Percy smiled softly, before creating an expression of steal once again.

"That was incredible." Perseus came to stand beside her. Persephone held out her hand and he handed Riptide to her.

"Here's for a more difficult task." She strode towards Zeus and he eyes her with caution, not knowing what was coming.

"May I speak directly to Ares." She questioned. He was confused, but nodded for her to go ahead.

"Persephone, what are you doing?" Perseus followed her as she approached the war god. Percy shook her head, eyes filled with anger.

"Ares." She growled his name "I need to speak to you." She swept past him and he turned to glare at her "Privately." And with that, she continued out. Perseus stood, waiting for the god to follow her. He held a threatening look on his face.

Xxx

"Ares," Persephone paused and took a deep breath. "What did you do?" she growled, having not calmed herself at all. Ares grinned at her.

"Persephone, I merely used my resources." He leaned against the pillar and Perseus growled a threat from behind Percy.

"Your resources! Your resources!" she screamed at him "They're children. They aren't weapons for your war."

"They aren't?" he shrugged "Then why are they there. I think you should be happy I didn't use them for my entertainment."

"No, you used them to gain this." She growled and he grinned, nodding his head. Percy turned to Perseus with a grim expression.

"Will you go tell your father that Ares will no longer be allowed in Tartarus." Perseus studied her a moment before nodding curtly and striding away.

"Well, that was convenient." He stepped closer to her and Percy gripped the pen in her hand tighter.

"You are a monster." She growled, staring him straight in the eye. Ares stepped closer so they were less than a foot apart and she had to look up at him.

"I'm a monster." He laughed cruelly and shook his head "You better watch out then." He was speaking more softly and he was now six inches away from her, leaning down threateningly "Monsters are dangerous," he paused again, but she didn't back down "Kings are dying like flies."

"It's a good thing I'm not a king." She smirked at him, but Ares just snorted, eyes dark with the fires of war.

"You never know. Monsters like to change it up." He crossed his arms "Maybe one will go after a certain queen next." He was wording his sentences so he didn't directly threaten her, but Percy knew who he was talking about.

"Leave, Ares." She growled, "And never return." He laughed and sauntered off about five feet before flashing away. Percy had just barely closed her eyes.

 **Review!**


	53. Hereby under Lockdown

Chapter 53-

"Ares threatened you." Odysseus stood in the hallway, watching as she turned towards him.

"It's no big deal." She ran her hand through her hair and made to move towards the throne room. Odysseus blocked her.

"You are hereby under lockdown, Persephone." His gaze didn't change as he stood in front of the doors. "I'm sorry." He was slightly remorseful, but Percy knew he was doing this to keep her safe.

"For how long?" she questioned, crossing her arms and glaring at him. She was still a demigod and those words didn't sit well with her.

"Until Ares is found and questioned." She raised her eyebrow and shook her head. He could tell she was frustrated. "You'll have two guards wherever you are."

"So, do you count as two guards or?" he smirked slightly at her and looked over her head. Percy turned to see Achilles walking towards them with a guarded look upon his face.

"Great!" she replied sarcastically, glaring at him as he stepped to her side. "Both of you at the same time, I'll never be able to go anywhere." She murmured these words to herself, but Achilles heard.

"That's why it's called lockdown, Persephone." She didn't answer, just walked off. Both men were chuckling as she did so. They followed about five feet behind her and Percy sighed, knowing they'd never be distracted from their job.

"All the gods and demigods have been taken to Olympus. Volunteers to search for Ares are asked for."

"Great! Can I volunteer?" she turned towards Odysseus and he shook his head as Achilles snorted.

"You are a queen now, Percy." Achilles shook his head "You are not simply a demigod anymore."

"Maybe that's all I've ever wanted. Just too simply be Percy." She muttered, turning around and continuing down the hallway. "Where's Perseus?" she questioned, louder.

"Here." He came around the corner and stopped directly in front of her "I'd like you to know that I'm not taking orders from you again. As your guard, I will be at your side." She studied him for a moment before relaxing and shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay." She walked off and smirked silently to herself, knowing that two of her guards were staring in shock at the third. She entered her chambers and they came in silently behind her, but Percy slammed the door to her bedroom in their faces.

xxx

"Everybody has left." Perseus's voice came from outside the door and Persephone looked at it tiredly. Standing up she opened the door and peaked her head out.

"Good." She murmured, looking around the room. She was surprised to see that Achilles and Odysseus weren't in sight.

"They're standing guard outside." He seemed to have known what she was thinking and answered her question. "Here." He handed her a sandwich and an apple. "Eat this."

"I'm going to bed." She sighed tiredly and grabbed the apple, but not the sandwich "Please don't let anyone in." he eyed her carefully for a moment before sighing.

"You'll need to eat actual food at some point, Persephone." She took a bite of apple and raised an eyebrow.

"I am eating." And with that, she shut the door with a soft click. She heard him sigh once again and listened to his footsteps through the door. Usually he slept on the couch.

Tossing the apple in the garbage can, she pulled the circlet off her head and looked at herself in the mirror. Dark circles had begun to form under her eyes again. Her eyes had lost their luster and her face overall, looked gaunt.

"What does he want from me?" she whispered, leaning forward and studying her eyes. Her hands where clasped in front of her mouth, knuckles white as she squeezed them tightly together.


	54. Order or Ares?

**Crappy Chapter ahead, but I figured this would lead into my next subject very nicely. It kind of came to my mind and I was like "No!" then, "Well, maybe..."**

Chapter 54-

"Ares." Persephone stood with a cloak over her head, staring at the dark, cold, steal door. His temple was built like his character and she shuddered as she said his name, knowing he'd answer.

"I didn't think you'd come." A hand reached out and yanked her into the darkness. Percy stifled a gasp as the lights came on and she saw him sit down less than three feet from her. There was a murderous look in his eyes that she didn't like one bit.

"I didn't think you'd return to Olympus." She shot back, pulling her hood down and crossing her arms as she glared at him.

"Neither does my father, it seems." He shrugged and leaned his head against the wall to study her.

"Cut the crap, Order." She growled suddenly. The god jumped in surprise and a flash of silver crossed his eyes.

"How'd you know?" he stood and stepped towards her threateningly, but Persephone held her position.

"Ares isn't as stupid as you." He shoved her against the wall as she said this, a hand clasped around her throat.

"If I'm stupid, then why do I have you here?" he tilted his head and Percy found it hard to breathe as he tightened his grip.

"You're just like Kronos." She growled, choking on her words "Power hungry and obsessed with me." He pulled back and slammed her into the wall. The steal rang out and stars danced in her vision.

"Don't compare me to that vile titan. I am much more than he was." He let go of her throat and Percy gasped for breath, leaning forward. Still, she couldn't help but make a remark back.

"Yes, you're more obsessed then he is. Not more powerful. You never will be." She growled. She couldn't' pull her knife on the primordial, because he would feel no pain. He was simply using the body. It was Ares who was trapped and Ares who would feel the pain. "Ares, fight him." She looked deep into the primordial eyes as he lunged once again for her. She slammed into the wall and Order grinned menacingly.

"He can't fight me. He's too weak." Order grinned and Percy yelped as he kissed her roughly "You're weak." She shoved against him, cursing the war god for being so fit as she did so.

"Ares, stop him." She yelped as Order gripped her arms tightly, and slammed her into the wall once again. Never had she felt so helpless. She'd always been able to cause her enemy enough pain to get away, but this was different. "Ares." Order punched twice in the side of the face. She fell to the side and pain exploded in the side of her head as it hit the side of a table.

"Get up!" she couldn't see, just felt as he yanked her up by the elbow. It was a wrenching move that lifted her off the ground and ripped her arm out of its socket. He was punching her middle and screaming at her, but Percy could barely comprehend through the pain. "You will marry me." He growled, kissing her violently again. Percy fought him, throwing punched and kneeing him, but he held her against the wall.

"Ares, please!" she screamed as Order ripped open her shirt. Still struggling, she felt fear like she'd never felt before. "please." She sobbed as the pain and fear overcame her and she blacked out.

Xxx

"Percy, oh gods, Percy." The voice hit her first and she recognized it as truly Ares. .There was something different "I fought so hard, I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault." She couldn't move without pain, but tried to open her eyes. "What happened?" she knew without asking and Ares didn't answer. "Water." She mentioned after a moment.

"I'll be right back." Percy sat up as he left and found her shirt in tatters. Looking down, her stomach was black and swollen, covered in blood. "Here." Ares raced in and knelt beside her, holding a water bottle to her lips. Percy took a long drink and choked as she found it hard to swallow.

"Can you," she paused and sucked in a breath "Can you either take me to Tartarus or get Apollo. Preferably both." She sucked in another breath and rested her head against the wall behind her. Ares watched for a moment, horrified still.

"This is going to hurt." He warned, kneeling next to her. Percy nodded and braced herself as he picked her up. Pain shot down her neck, into her shoulder blades and stomach. Without meaning to, she whimpered. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I don't think I've ever heard you apologize before." She murmured, keeping her eyes closed as they flashed away.

"Persephone Jackson, I will forever owe you a debt for what I've done to you." They had reappeared in her bedroom and Ares leaned down, setting her on the bed gently.

"You didn't do anything." She whispered "If anything, I should thank you for stopping him before-" she couldn't get the words out and just rolled to her side, curling up in a tight ball.

"I'm going to get Apollo." And with that, he was gone. Persephone shuddered violently and tears streamed down her face as she remembered how helpless she'd been against the primordial. Her door opened and Percy covered her head up as Perseus stepped in.

"I thought I heard something." He mentioned. Percy didn't answer for a moment, thinking.

"You did." She whispered "Apollo is coming down soon." She didn't pull the blanket off her head, but Perseus was there in an instant. His footsteps had been silent, but she knew he was there.

"What's wrong?" he sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled at the cover. Persephone held on tighter and a sob escaped her throat.

"Go, please." He didn't though, and she knew he wouldn't leave until he knew she was alright.

"Perseus, please leave." The warm, gentle voice of Apollo came from the doorway and Percy sobbed in relief. There was silence as Perseus stepped out of the room and Apollo closed the door behind him. "Ares told me what happened." He came to stand next to the bed and Persephone sat up, letting the blanket fall off her. Apollo sighed heavily and sat down next to her. "He didn't-" he didn't finish, as Percy shook her head rapidly.

"No, Ares was back in control before-" she couldn't finish and choked. Apollo wrapped his arms around her and Percy let herself cry into his shoulder.

"It's alright." He whispered, rubbing circles into her back. He began humming after a while and Percy relaxed as the pain began to subside. "Do you want me to get your father?" he questioned after a while. Percy shook her head as she pulled away, wrapping her arms around her legs. The bruises on her stomach and neck remained, but they had faded from their angry black to a light brown.

"Can you get Artemis first?" she questioned. Apollo nodded in understanding and flashed away. Percy was left by herself for a while and leaned against the headboard, trying to get a grip on her feelings. She jumped when she heard footsteps outside her door, but they didn't come in and she relaxed once more.

"Persephone." Artemis flashed in quickly and immediately hugged her "I'm so sorry." She whispered, rocking the girl back and forth. Percy felt tears stream down her face as she hugged the goddess back.

"I was so scared. I couldn't do anything." She shivered and Artemis wrapped her arms tighter around her. "I've never been so helpless." She sobbed and felt Artemis shake. She knew the goddess was crying as well.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered, resting her chin on the teenager's head, eyes filled with grief.


	55. Come Home

Chapter 55-

Apollo paced the throne room anxiously and Ares sat at the base of Hestia's hearth. Both were in shock at what had happened. Hestia gazed at them sadly, having heard what had happened from a distraught Ares. She wished to visit the girl, but knew she'd be most help here.

The gods flashed in slowly, one by one. Apollo glanced at each one, but didn't speak until every Olympian was there. He'd asked for just them, so no other god or demigod was there. Many stared at him and Ares questioningly, but Hestia kept any of them from saying anything with a glare.

"I don't know how to put this kindly, so I won't." Apollo began, as the last of the gods was seated. Artemis was still missing, but Apollo knew where his sister was and wasn't worried. "Ares has been possessed by Order for the past few days. Last night," it was now very early in the morning and a few of the gods gave him a look that said ' _it's still night!'_ "Persephone Jackson went to confront him about it." A few mutters here as they looked around and realized she wasn't present.

"Where is she?" Poseidon questioned, bringing a halt to Apollo's speech. Apollo stared at him and Zeus glared at his brother.

"When she confronted Ares, he was still possessed by Order. He overpowered her and-" he paused, choking on his words. The others sat, waiting anxiously "Ares won control right before Order raped her." Her struggled to get the words out "Artemis is with her now and I healed the worst of her injuries, but she's got a mild concussion and bruises on her neck and stomach." Cries came from all over and Apollo was overwhelmed with questions. Poseidon sat in shock on his throne, processing the information he'd been given.

"What?" Poseidon whispered, standing up and shrinking down to the others height. "Where is she?" he demanded, approaching Apollo.

"Tartarus." Apollo murmured, watching the sea god carefully. "I can take you to her." He mentioned, Poseidon nodded curtly, and they flashed away.

Xxx

"Where is she?" Poseidon questioned, staring at Artemis as she talked quietly with Perseus. The demigod was sitting with tears streaming down his face, a look of shock in his eyes.

"In her room." Artemis nodded to the set of wood, French doors. Poseidon strode towards them, slowing as he did so. Apollo sat down next to his half-brother on the couch. Artemis watched Poseidon pause in front of the doors and sighed.

"She's alright." Artemis sat down and leaned forward, holding her hands nervously in front of her mouth. "Right?" she looked to Apollo and he glanced up at her.

"She will be." He murmured, leaning back tiredly and looking towards the door. "I should make sure those two know what's going on." He mentioned, sighing.

"I've already done it." Artemis mentioned, looking towards Perseus. "I told all three of them at once."

"If I know Percy, she'll be back to normal sooner than anybody thinks." Perseus murmured, looking up at his siblings. Artemis nodded and Apollo grinned.

"That's the perks of being Percy." Apollo shook his head "Always on the bright side of things. Let nothing get you down."

"Protect everyone but yourself. Never have a plan, just go with it." Artemis finished. The three grinned, knowing that this wouldn't hold Persephone down.

Xxx

"Persephone." Poseidon knelt beside his daughter's bed, studying her face. She had been asleep, but opened her eyes quickly.

"Hi dad." She sat up slowly and he sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her as he did so. Percy leaned her head on his shoulder and the two sat in silence. "I thought I had killed him." She murmured, looking up at him.

"Sometimes, stronger beings souls are able to possess another while waiting for their body to heal." He turned towards her and Percy nodded knowingly

"It makes sense, but-" she paused and frowned "He scared me, dad. I couldn't use my powers and I couldn't fight back, because it would have effected Ares." She leaned back into him and Poseidon sighed softly.

"Do you want to come home for a few days?" he questioned, looking down at her. Percy sat up and looked at him in surprise.

"Can I?" she questioned, looking hopeful. Poseidon hugged his daughter again and smiled softly to himself, although his eyes were filled with sadness.

"Of course. You'll always be welcome, Persephone." He paused, then stood up "I'm going to go let the others know, you wait here, okay?" she nodded and he quickly walked out, looking back once as she leaned against the wall tiredly.

 **What did you think? Please review and let me know what you think happens next, what you though of the story, and/or anything else you think of. Thank you!**


	56. 17

Chapter 56-

"I thought I'd find you here." Hermes voice came from before her and she looked up to see him standing, with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Hermes." She murmured, looking back down at the stairwell. For a moment, the god stood watching her.

"Persephone." He sighed and sat down next to her. Percy stiffened, then relaxed as she realized it was only him. "When do you sleep?" he turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"When do you?" she questioned, looking over at him with the same expression. Hermes shook his head and looked out over Olympus.

"Point taken." He replied. The two stared on in silence for a while, "How old are you?" he questioned, after a few more moments.

"Sixteen, why?" she questioned, looking over in confusion. Hermes smirked and looked out over the city.

"I remember your father the day you were born." He looked over at her "I took a package to him and he was watching your mother threw an iris message." Percy folded her hands in front of her and listened to him talk. "You were born around midnight on August eighteenth." He paused again "I don't why I was there, but I do know one thing." He looked over at her and she frowned.

"What?" she questioned, looking over at him. She wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Happy seventeenth birthday, Persephone Jackson." With that, he stood and squeezed her shoulder, before jogging down the steps easily.

"Thank you, Hermes." She murmured, smiling softly. She knew he had heard her.

Xxx

"Happy birthday!" Jason tackled his cousin in a hug from behind as she entered camp. Early that morning, she had left a note on her father's counter and had gone down to New York to catch a cab.

"Thanks." She smiled at her cousin as he kept one arm wrapped around her as they walked into camp.

"Percy!" Jason grinned and let go just as his sister grabbed Persephone in a hug. "Happy Birthday! What are you doing here?"

"Thalia." She greeted the girl "I thought I'd spend my birthday with some of my best friends."

"Really?" Thalia seemed surprised and Percy hugged her again.

"I've missed you guys." She smiled as Jason joined in on the hug and suddenly, the three of them were surrounded.

"Group hug!" Leo cried out, as he and several other demigods joined in. Percy laughed as he did so.

"I love you guys." She whispered, almost too quietly to be heard. One person did though, and a hand clamped on her shoulder.

"We love you too." Someone whispered. Percy wasn't sure who it was. Slowly, they all let go of her and she saw that it was almost all her friends. Jason, Thalia, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Will.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Will questioned, resting his arm over her shoulder as he guided her towards the Apollo cabin. "I know what happened." He murmured. The others were following, but hadn't heard, because they were laughing and joking with each other.

"Honestly?" she questioned, he nodded "Just have it be almost like old times." Will grinned and the group entered his cabin merrily.

"Alright!" he grinned "Let's be lazy demigods today." Leo groaned and fell onto one of the mattresses while Hazel shook her head, grinning.

Xxx

"Look at her." Poseidon murmured, watching an iris feed of camp half-blood. "She acts as if nothing happened."

"No, she acts how Persephone Jackson acts." Hestia answered, having walked up behind her brother and heard him talking to himself "She just lives in the moment best she can."

"It's one of the demigods' best traits." Apollo, who had been sitting nearby watching also, added.

"But, she should be recovering or-" Poseidon looked worriedly at the feed as his daughter screamed, but it was just because Jason had picked her up and thrown her into the water. The demigods were playing in the lake, laughing and messing around.

"She experienced a terrible fright, a horrifying experience, but to Persephone, it was not her worst." Apollo answered, standing up and coming to stand next to his uncle "Your daughter knows how to survive." He said this more quietly and Hestia looked at him worriedly. "How is she still alive?" he looked at his aunt and Poseidon frowned at his nephew.

"She's got hope. She has loyal friends, a magnificent family, a loving boyfriend, and beauty."

"Not that the boyfriend is needed." Poseidon muttered under his breath. Hestia just shook her head and turned back to Apollo.

"She has scars and pain and terrible memories to go right along with that." Apollo argued, "She has a five percent survival rate that she's beating!"

"Yes, Apollo." Hestia grinned "She's also the decider of her own fate." She paused "We could all learn a thing or two from her."

Xxx

"I was wondering when you'd stop by." Luke sat at his counter, researching something on his laptop and writing notes in a new notebook.

"I stayed at camp for most of the day." Percy slipped onto the stool next to him and leaned her head against the counter, watching him.

"How are you?" Luke still hadn't looked up and seemed uptight about something. Percy shrugged her shoulders.

"I think everyone's surprised by how I feel." She murmured "I'm fine." He looked over at Percy and quickly assessed her for a moment.

"Good." He logged off the laptop and shut it quickly with a sharp _click._ Leaning over, he gave her a quick kiss and smiled "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him back, but the two quickly broke apart as Luke's front door opened.

"Luke!" It was Theseus and Percy groaned. Luke chuckled as he got up to greet his former mentor. Theseus raised his eyebrows at his sister, but didn't question her being there. "Achilles wants to know if you want to prank someone."

"Who?" Theseus looked over at his sister in hesitation before answering grudgingly.

"I think it was going to be Percy, but seeing as she's here, I guess not." Percy grinned as he said this and shook her head.

"I'll be on the lookout." She answered. Theseus stepped over and gave her a hug, raising an eyebrow towards Luke.

"No, I'm going to spend some time with Percy." He paused "But by all means, go ahead and prank us." Luke spread his arms out and Theseus shook his head.

"I'll let them know." And with that, he left. Percy grinned as she got off her stool and hugged her boyfriend.

"You could've gone." She murmured, looking up at him questioningly. Luke shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"Why would I do that when you're here, with me?" he questioned. Percy shrugged and Luke sighed.

"Come on!" she pulled him towards the door, laughing "Let's go prank someone before someone pranks us!"


	57. Prison or Torture Camp

Chapter 57-

Persephone got to her father's temple later that evening. It was dark outside when she walked in, but Triton was sitting at the kitchen table, twirling a pencil in his hand and staring at the opposite wall.

"Hello Triton." She slid into the seat across from her brother, startling him. "Sorry." She quickly apologized and he waved her off.

"Percy." He grinned at her and set the pencil down "How was your day?" he stretched and stood up, walking over to the fridge.

"I had fun." She answered "I hung out at camp half-blood this morning and after that, Luke and I pranked a few gods with Theseus and Achilles." She grinned and shook her head, remembering her day.

"That sounds fun." He was making something and she turned to look at him "Want a grilled cheese?" he questioned, looking up.

"Sure." Her stomach growled softly and Triton chuckled, grinning as he watched her. "Need any help?"

"Uh," he threw her an orange "Peel that please." Percy caught it with a grin and walked over to the garbage can. After several failed attempts, she sighed and glared at her brother.

"Trust me, I have the same problem." Percy handed over the orange, half peeled, and Triton growled in frustration.

"The mighty demigod and god, both children of the sea, defeated by an orange." Rhode walked in with a grin and Triton glared at her. "I'll peel that if you make me a sandwich as well."

"Deal." Triton handed it to her and went back to the stove. Percy was about to follow, but Rhode gave her a look and motioned for her to come closer.

"Saw a friend of yours outside." She murmured "He told me to give you a message." Percy leaned against the wall and leaned her head down, watching as her half-sister peeled the orange. "Zeus's fist, midnight." Rhode looked Percy in the eyes, studying her sister.

"Thank you." Percy took the orange and carried it back to Triton. She split it evenly among the three plates he had sitting there and Triton set a grilled cheese on each. "Looks good." She commented.

"Yeah, it's about all I know how to cook." Triton answered, handing a plate back to Rhode and picking one up for himself.

"Don't forget ramen noodles and Mac and cheese." Rhode added, grinning as she sat down at the table.

"Hey, it's better than me!" Percy answered, sitting down across from her. Triton sat down beside her and the three began eating, joking back and forth. After a while, the conversation became serious.

"If you want to learn how to cook, I could teach you sometime." Rhode offered, not looking up from her food.

"I might have to take you up on that offer sometime." Percy had finished and was watching her sister questioningly. Triton looked between the two, before grabbing his plate and Percy's.

"I'll do the dishes," he turned away, then jumped, as if remembering something "The gods are having an emergency meeting. Father tried to get out of it because-" he was cut off when Percy shook her head.

"It's fine!" she stood up and Rhode looked up in surprise. "I need sleep anyways." She stretched and Triton nodded, putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Alright." He walked over and gave her a hug "Good night." She hugged him back and left the kitchen just as Rhode began talking to Triton in a hushed whisper.

Xxx

"Alright, what do you want?" Percy leapt up onto the rock and came face to face with Will. He held a finger to his lips and she nodded curtly.

"There's something weird going on, Perc." He muttered, pulling her up onto the ledge the rest of the way.

"What?" she gave him a weird look and he turned her around slowly, pointing through the trees at a string of bright lights in the distance. "What is that?" she questioned, turning her head towards him slightly.

"I don't know. It's within camp boundaries though. I noticed it a few days ago and have been watching as more and more lights appear." He paused "I figured you'd be best to go investigate with." Percy nodded silently and leapt down from the ledge.

"Let's go." She murmured as he landed quietly behind her. They strode stealthily through the trees, the lights growing brighter and the area they covered bigger. "Uh," she paused as they came within twenty feet and looked over at him.

"This is bad." He stood right behind her, chin almost touching her shoulder. Percy pulled Riptide out reflexively.

It was like a prison camp with barbed wire and electric fencing. Percy shuddered as she saw rows of shackles lined along a concrete wall and cell-like structures farther away. A whipping post was centered in the middle.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" she questioned, staring in horror at what she saw. Will gulped and nodded his head.

"Why is this in camp boundaries?" He questioned "And why does this look like something between and prison and torture camp?" his voice was quiet, but held a high pitch.

"We need to tell the gods, now!" she went to step backwards and was pitched forwards suddenly. Will yelped as he landed next to her and Riptide was ripped out of her hand.

"Stand up." The voice was aggressive and Percy stood, spinning around and crouching low. The person was masked and there were several more behind her.

"What do you want?" Will crouched beside her as he growled these words. The people chuckled darkly and Percy reached for her powers. Instantly, an insanely sharp pain ran through her head.

"I wouldn't try that again. Your powers have been taken away." She tried to leap to her feet, but the voice stopped her "Don't attack me. If you do, we'll kill all of them." She glanced behind her and saw that the cells were full of demigods from camp half-blood.

"Will." She whispered his name and he turned slowly, almost painfully. "What do you want?" she turned back towards them and the lady pointed towards the cells.

"Walk." As they turned, a knife point poked into her back and her hands were roughly pulled behind her.

 **Where are my reviews? ;) I need you to tell me how I'm doing and what you think. Thank you!**


	58. Oblivion

Chapter 58-

 **Alright, for everyone who is lost, Order is a relative of Chaos. Chaos and he supposedly have always been at odds with each other. Order sometimes is known as a force and other times, as a primordial. He usually will take control of another being instead of appearing in his 'godly' form. It's a little confusing, but I hope this cleared that up. I am very sorry for those I confused, it was never my intention.**

 **As for the Fates, well you'll see in the next few chapters ;).**

 **Thank you to RockRoy for letting me know of the confusion. As I have said before, I don't edit this piece of writing as much as I would an original. Sometimes I might get a little off track and I need you guys to help me** **J** **. That's where feedback and reviews come in. Don't sit confused! Let me know!**

Three days. That's how long they'd been in this camp. Already, Percy had bruises and whip lashes, but so did every other demigod here. She didn't recognize most of them, they were all under twelve years of age.

"Percy?" Will's voice was raspy and she turned to look at him. The cages were crudely built and they could see each other through a crack in the wall if they sat in the very back. "We need to get out of here." He coughed and Percy shuddered. Will had taken everything worse than her. The cruelty and pain around him was almost too much for him to bear.

"I'm thinking, I promise I'll get us out." His eyes pleaded with her and she almost cried. Will hadn't been through half the stuff she had, which meant he was much weaker.

"Think harder, please." He whispered "There's a few little kids over here that look awful." Percy nodded just as the bars of her cage clanged, making her jump.

"Having a nice holiday, are we?" There was only one male captor and Percy was pretty sure of who he was.

"What do you want?" she growled, standing up and leaning against the bars, staring him in the eye.

"You." He grinned, she could see it through his mask, "Your power." He corrected after a moment.

"You want to be a queen?" she grinned "How cute." She heard a cough and knew Will was silently laughing in his cell.

"Come with me." The man opened the door and yanked her forward, dragging her by the hair. They stopped at the whipping post and he began shackling her hands above her head. Percy didn't have a shirt anymore; that had been taken away the first day. Now she only had tattered jeans and a bloody sports bra.

"You're crazy." She muttered, looking up at the rusty shackles that tightened around her hands. The man laughed and took a handful of her air, pulling himself close, he whispered into her ear.

"Am I?" he questioned "Have you ever thought about something?" is voice was very quiet now "I killed your mother, I killed your stepfather, I killed so, so many, Persephone." He chuckled "All to get to you."

"Well you didn't, did you?" she growled, turning to glare at him. The man studied her face for a moment, then shook his head.

"No, but maybe today will be my lucky day. I've learned that killing is merciful, Persephone Jackson." He tilted his head and stepped back "Look around you." Percy looked around and gasped. Every single cage was empty, but the shackles that lines the concrete wall were filled with young demigods. They stared in horror at their captors, their eyes begged Persephone to help them. "I will torture them, Persephone. I will break you."

 _"_ _Gods of Olympus, give me strength to do what I must."_ She mentally prayed the words, even though there had been no answers. Blood and ichor dripped down her arms, and she shuddered. Leaning her head against the post, she closed her eyes and listened.

At first there was just the subtly gasp or whimper, but gradually, they built up. Percy began to shiver as she felt the pain and suffering of others wash over her. It was a haze of pain that no demigod could last long in. Percy gasped and tears streamed down her face, she struggled against the chains binding her.

She let her aura go at that point, when the fiery inside her had built so far up, she felt ready to explode. A second of pain flared in her mind, but it was almost as if the boundaries that kept them from using their powers had shattered. Suddenly, power was the only thing on her mind. Skin crawling with energy, the shackles shattered and she spun to face her captors. Battle frenzy drove her mind mad with rage and she used it against them.

"Order." She growled his name "Let. Them. Go." She stepped towards him, feeling the air crackly with electricity. Flames cackled to life around them and out of the corner of her eye, she saw waves rising through the trees.

Horror. That was what covered Order's face as he turned towards her. Percy twisted her hands and the shackles of each demigod broke, turning to face Will, she bowed her head.

"Go, get them to the gods!" she was calm though, in the midst of the battle fever, because she knew what she had to do. Order's energy had begun to rage around them, battling with hers. They stood less than ten feet apart, yet never approached one another. It was a battle of power, of spirit, and Percy knew it would take everything she had.

Minutes seemed to turn into hours as their powers battles each other. Persephone saw that Order was beginning tire. Percy was relying on the energy in the water though, and even that was running out.

 _"_ _If you continue, you will kill yourself."_ The voice appeared in the back of her head, and Percy lost control for a moment.

 _"_ _He cannot win."_ She growled, trying to shove the being out of her head. An irritated feeling flowed through her and once again, it spoke.

 _"_ _To make one as old as Order fade, you'll have to give up your soul."_ This really made her waver. Order saw it and grinned fiercely, thinking he was beginning to win.

" _What do you mean?"_ she questioned, focusing on the voice now. A hazy form filled her mind and Percy felt slight peace overcome her.

" _I mean your soul will not go to Hades. It will become one with the universe. You'll never be raised as a god. You'll have no thoughts, no feelings, nothing."_ Percy thought hard as the being said this. She thought about the ones she loved and her enemies. She thought of the battles she'd won and lost. She thought of everything in those few seconds.

"I must do this. He cannot be allowed to live." She whispered this out loud. The peace that had been subtly now ruled over her body. She knew this was the right choice. This was the destiny she chose for herself.

 _"_ _Persephone Jackson, you have the most pure and beautiful soul. I have never seen one like it and I doubt I ever will again."_ It paused _"Good bye, Persephone Jackson, may you be at peace with your decision."_

And with that, all the strength within her burst forward in a final blow against the primordial. Her aura overpowered his and the light faded from Order's eyes. Percy watched as everything left at once. That was what fading was, the absence of everything a being was made up of.

"Percy!" It was her father, screaming her name. Percy went to turn towards him, but only made it partway. Fear flooded her veins as she fell to the ground, she had never felt anything like this. Fire burned within her veins and she gasped for breath. A salty taste appeared in her throat and she coughed, trying to draw in air. "Persephone." Poseidon fell to his knees beside her and Percy looked at him in sadness "Hang on, Apollo's coming, he can help you." Percy knew he couldn't though. It was too late for her.

"No." she rasped, blood running from her nose and mouth "Too. Late." She coughed again and tried to fight the urge to close her eyes. Poseidon sobbed and pulled her into his lap, cradling her. "It's alright." She got these words out without fight and Poseidon looked into her eyes. "I chose," she coughed again and the blood came faster, Air no longer filled her lungs and the fire had died within her veins "My destiny." She smiled sadly at her father as he began to sob harder, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead.

Apollo appeared on her other side, but already she was fading away. Pain filled the medicine god's eyes and she wished desperately to tell him it was alright, but all she could do was let him know with her eyes. He bowed his head, shaking as tears also streamed down his face. He had understood what she couldn't say.

And with that, Persephone Jackson closed her eyes and faded into the shallow depths of oblivion.

THE END of Shallow Depths


End file.
